Too Late For Goodbye
by Vexus
Summary: Complete! The story of Snape and Voldemorts daughter, Vexus. Covers her life from birth to adulthood and her relationship with Severus Snape. Moves forward to the Bk 5 timeframe. Voldemort is after Harry again and has a the perfect spy. plz R
1. Prolouge-The Riddle

_AUTHORS'S NOTE: _ First I hate author's notes ;) So this is the last one you'll see. This story is slowly evolving to something much larger than what I originally was going to write. And truth be told, I could flesh it out even more. Bear with me as I get this together. All comments are appreciated and if you see an error let me know. I really do appreciate it!

Summary: This is the story of Voldemort's Daughter and Severus Snape. It has three main parts: Part One: Her time at school through the beginning of year seven, Part Two: Relationship with Snape; Part Three Return of Voldemort. The main story was going to be set in the HP book five time frame, but the set-up part of the story started growing and now it is all I've written about. Just wait, it is going to be good….

A heartfelt "Thank you!" to those who have reviewed, come back often and let me know how you think it's coming along. There has been a rewrite, and some additional stuff put in.

I am only going to say this once. I don't own any of the characters, settings, things or anything else that are found in the Harry Potter books; JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic and who ever else has a copyright on them can enjoy all the money they make. I own Vexus and any other original characters, but that's it. I am not and don't plan on making any money off this so there you go. Just read and enjoy. This is not the first thing I have ever written, but it is the first thing I have ever posted ANYWHERE. Reviews are welcome. The rating is going to be pg-13, (may even move up to R. I'll let you know) for future violence and maybe romance. Who knows? Read on!

PROLOUGE-THE RIDDLE

_He offered his arm and she took it. Together they walked down the hall, no sound following but their footsteps and the soft rustling of robes. The doors of the Great Hall muffled the noise of the rest of the students and it diminished further as they walked. _

_"Tom, where are we going," she giggled. A slight blush added color to her cheeks and her eyes sparked with life._

_"No," he thought, "more than that; joy, that's what shines in her eyes and it is something I will never feel." Tom Riddle was a bitter boy indeed. He had decided what he was going to do and knew that there would be no space in his life for pursuit of the opposite sex. Why he still felt the need to let this girl down gently was beyond him. _

 Hours later as she cried in her dorm, he was packing his trunk ready to embark on his mission in life. "Before long they will all know my name and they will bow or break under my foot."

 Why he was thinking of that evening on this evening is one of those mysteries that life never offers to explain. Lord Voldemort was a powerful wizard and the rest of the wizard community was beginning to fully grasp the extent of his power. They were beginning to fear him. When Renai came to him he never questioned her intentions, he was captivated by her eyes. They shone like gold in the light of the fire and her was drawn to her. It was unusual for him to display such weakness, and he hated her for it.

When she gave birth to his child there was no love involved in the act, she had long since stopped feeling anything much beyond pain and she knew that this child would become as strong as she had become weak.

A year later he had not even allowed her to name the child. The baby was beautiful; already her eyes had turned from deep blue to a rich golden-brown ringed with green. She had inherited those eyes from her mother and her pale skin from her father. She was walking and talking. She was a disappointment to all save her mother. Her father insisted that she was not magical and never would be. He despised her. 

As Voldemort's reign of terror became more and more brutal the mother of his child was building the will to remove the baby from his presence. Her opportunity came on an evening when he was away at the Malfoy estate planning the next murders. He called them justice for mudbloods and muggle-lovers. She had been calling them murders for months now. She gathered up her child and left. She went to the one person who could be trusted with the knowledge of what the child was and could protect her.

"Albus, please, take her and find her a good home far away from here." Her voice shaking with the tears she couldn't cry. "He is evil and he is going to kill her. He thinks she has no magic in her." 

Albus Dumbledore looked at Renai over the top of his glasses. She had been a top student and her turn to the Dark Arts had troubled him since he found out. Now she was asking him to take this child and protect it from it's own father. He let his view slip from her face to the child. She was a most unusual baby. She watched him as he watched her and in her eyes it seemed that she knew already what was going to happen. 

He reached his decision "I will do what I can. I can make you no promises. However, I will help you as much as I can." 

"I must object to this." The darkest one in the room had not said a word since this started. He stood now and began to pace. "This is a stupid idea. He already knows that you are trying to get the child away from him. He will kill her." Severus Snape had not heard Voldemort speak more than once or twice about the child, but he knew from the few remarks he had heard that the girl was as good as dead. Voldemort hadn't even allowed her to be named.  

It was getting more and more difficult with every passing day to keep his secret and now to get mixed up in saving Voldemort's own child, it was too much. His eyes met those of Minerva McGonagall, and he knew that though she hated it, she agreed with him. He turned to Dumbledore again.

"If I do this and am caught, it will be over. He will know and it will be worse." his voice did not quiver with emotion and his face betrayed nothing. He was used to his mask and wore it well. 

"Minerva," Dumbledore's voice had taken an odd tone and sounded hollow "you agree don't you?" 

"Albus, I cannot lie and tell you that this is a good idea. It puts us all in jeopardy." She was the steady voice of reason and there was no reason to doubt that she was right. However, as he looked at the baby again, the headmaster knew that this child had to be protected. 

"I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you both to participate in this regardless. Severus, I will need a potion from you, Draught of Living Death should do it. Enough to make her seem as dead, we'll make him think you've killed her." The last was said to the mother, who had known for a long time that saving her daughters life would mean giving her own. She nodded and said, "Just make sure that whatever happens to her, she gets my wand. I think it will suit her one day," She pulled a wand from her robes and laid it on the old wizards desk. "I've nothing else to give her anyway." Her words filled the room and hung in the air for a moment as each one considered the significance of what she had said. 

Two days later Severus delivered the potion to her. "Make sure that she gets this at the appointed time, otherwise the antidote will have no effect." and he was gone. 

As she waited for Voldemort to arrive she fixed the potion in a bottle as instructed and gave it to her child. Within moments the child went limp and for all intents and purposes she seemed as dead. As if on cue, Voldemort burst in. "If you've come to kill her it's too late, I've done it for you." these were the last words she ever spoke. A flash of green light and she was dead. 

Voldemort stepped over the body on the floor and picked up the child. "Vexus...." one word breathed out in a hiss. 

"My Lord?" asked one of the Death Eaters who had followed him in the room.

"Nothing Severus, nothing." There was a pause as he considered the small body in his arms "It was what I was going to name it before I found out it had no powers." He handed the limp form of the baby to Lucius Malfoy. "Get rid of it." and was he was gone.

"Vexus. I suppose you got a name after all." he wrapped her in his cloak and swept past Snape out of the room.

 It was in the woods that Severus found her; she looked like little more than a doll left to the elements. He cursed Lucius Malfoy as he forced the antidote down the child's throat. Once she was breathing again he stopped his stream of profanity, suddenly aware that she seemed to be listening to him.

"Well, Vexus, I hope you're worth all the trouble one day."

She looked at him and smiled.

The following years passed with little incident, unless you take into account the killings and the constant fear gripping the country. The baby had been safely passed to Professor McGonagall who had left her at an orphanage in Wales. It was small, secluded and there were no wizard folk within 100 miles. It seemed as if the plan to spare Vexus had worked. 

Until one night after another meeting of the Death Eaters Voldemort was overheard by Snape to say "I heard something about an unusual baby in the country. I don't believe it is her but I am going to go find out for myself."

As soon as the opportunity arose Severus headed back to the school to inform Albus of this development. They decided then that the best thing to do was to get her out of the country entirely. So within a day Vexus was a happy eight year old on a plane headed to Florida with her new family of Muggles. 

Voldemort never went to the country to investigate because it was only a week later that he killed Lily and James Potter and was reduced to nearly nothing. 


	2. Snake in the Grass

Snake in the grass

It was a sunny morning when she woke up. She could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen and she rolled over in her bed so she could look out the window. Vexus was an unusual girl and had a talent for making the unexpected happen, she never meant to of course. Nobody had ever been able to explain it but there it was. Her parents were good-natured enough about it. She had no doubts at all that they loved her and she didn't have any complaints with the world. 

 She wondered about her name from time to time. It was an unusual name and it didn't go well with her adoptive parents last name at all. Vexus Klein. Just didn't work. Secretly she considered herself the bearer of one name and when she introduced herself she was merely Vexus. It was like a riddle for her to solve and she liked to pretend that her real parents had given her that name in hopes that one day she would figure it out and find them. 

"Vexus! Breakfast!!" came the call from downstairs. With a yawn she rolled out of bed and stood facing the window. She was slightly tall for her age and since her hair had never been cut in her 11 years it hung down almost to her waist. With one more stretch she turned from the window and started towards the door when a movement outside caught her eye. It was an owl, and it had a letter.

She opened the window and spoke to the owl "Hello, Is that something for me?" She was surprised as she had never seen an owl this close or gotten a letter from one. The owl stuck its leg out and she untied the letter. "Thank you," she said. The owl screeched softly and flew away. Vexus looked at the letter:

Miss Vexus Kline

Top Floor, Middle Bedroom

467 Bayshore Blvd

Tampa, Florida, Untied States

She hadn't ever received a letter addressed to her bedroom before. "Mom and Dad should see this…" she mumbled and headed downstairs.

"Dad, When I woke up there was this owl outside my window," she said as she handed the letter to Daniel, "It had a letter." She sat down at the table and waited for him to inspect the letter. "It's from something called 'Hogwarts'." She offered helpfully. She hadn't opened it yet but she had looked at the seal on the back of the envelope.

"Hogwarts? Are you sure?" asked Daniel Kline opening the letter that his daughter had brought downstairs with her. He considered her his child, and loved her as such. Sometimes she made him slightly nervous but he was sure that it was only something going on in his own head. He knew about magic and Hogwarts. His mother had been a witch who had attended the school.

"Well lets see then!" as he started reading

His wife of 16 years, Sharon, sat down beside Vexus. She had taken to the girl from the start and despite the trouble it sometimes caused; she was the driving force in not letting Vexus hair be cut beyond minor trims. She said that when Vexus stood in the sun that her hair shone like it was coated in gold and it was too nice to cut off. She loved her child to no end and knew even less than her husband about the world from which she came. She knew enough however to understand the implications of a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a moment Daniel handed the letter back to Vexus. "I think you need to read this."

She read the letter and looked up at them "Is this for real?" 

"Vexus," Sharon said. " There are some things you need to know."

The things she needed to know did not include anything about her parents, which disappointed her at first. But then she decided that, really, it was enough to be going back to England. Not that she liked the orphanage or didn't like the US. It just didn't feel right. She was exhilarated to attend a school like Hogwarts. She had no idea, as she packed her things for the trip, that across the ocean at her destination she was already a hot topic of discussion.

"Headmaster, I do not believe that you are going to invite that child to come into this school."  Professor Snape's voice did not waiver when he spoke but his words were filled with rage.  "You know how dangerous that is. Voldemort is not here but there is no proof that he is dead to never return. Aren't we just inviting him back by taking her in?"

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his large desk and considered the man before him. Severus Snape had seen and been through so much, he was even instrumental in getting the girl out of harms way. Now he was arguing against her as if she shouldn't even exist. "Severus the owl has already been sent. She and her family are due to arrive in London within the week. There is no turning back now. Besides," he shuffled papers around on is desk, trying not to smile at Snape's silent rage "from what I hear from her parents she is a top notch student. Surely that can't be bad?"

"First, they are not her parents and second, since there is nothing I can do about this I hope that she at least doesn't wind up in my house. She will be little more that a dangerous snake hiding in the grass, waiting for some unfortunate fool to bite." with that he was finished and swept from the room. 

'Interesting analogy from a Slytherin,' thought Dumbledore 'you'd think that the girl did something to him personally.' 

Snape's mind was in a state of confusion. He knew that he shouldn't have helped save that girl. Voldemort had been suspecting before his fall and if he found out now that not only was she alive, but she also possessed the powers that he thought she'd never have.... well it could be a very bad situation indeed. As he made his way down to the dungeons he thought, 'I suppose all I can do is see what happens.'

For Vexus the time flew by and it was like being in a familiar dream. The trip to Diagon alley was eventful and several times they had to stop and catch her mother as she was constantly fainting. Vexus laughed inwardly, none of these things made her ill. Eye of Newt? Dragon scales? Goat livers? Nope. Not a twinge, she was so full of anticipation that she thought she might burst. When the day came for her to leave she boarded the train with no reservations. Several times other children poked their heads in but none sat down. Something about the way she looked them directly in the eyes when she spoke made them uneasy. She didn't mind.

Soon the train had reached its destination and she was being herded into boats with the other first years. They reached the castle and up flight after flight of stairs they went, until they met Professor McGonagall outside the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts..." Her voice was stern but Vexus could tell that there was something else there beneath it  "I bet she's given this speech a hundred times' Vexus thought to herself. 

Her musings were interrupted when the doors opened and they began filing into the hall. It was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen and somehow it felt familiar to her. Like a homecoming, almost. She and the other first years formed a line across the front of the room and watched as Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and it sang it's song.

From across the room two sets of eyes were searching for her face. Severus Snape had no idea what the child might look like and was looking closely at each of the new students in turn, a scowl written across his face. On the other hand Albus Dumbledore picked her out immediately. She was a pretty girl. Her long hair done in some sort of braids and tucked into a bun. Her eyes never settling on any one thing for longer that was necessary. He could see her thinking and smiled to himself. 'I hope that you're right about this one.' he thought as Professor McGonagall read the next name off the scroll. "Vexus."

When she sent back her acceptance letter she had signed it simply "Vexus" and this was the name put down at the school. Professor Snape saw it as further proof that she was too much like her father and Dumbledore saw it as an attempt on her part to establish her new identity. 

She approached the stool and sat. When the hat was placed on her head she wondered what it would say to her. For a moment it didn't say anything and she began to wonder if she should say something to Professor McGonagall.

Then she heard it: "What have we here?" said a small voice. "I did not expect to see you here. But here you are and I must put you somewhere."

"It doesn't matter to me," she thought. She knew nothing of the histories between the houses and the significance of each one. "I would just like to be where I can benefit the most."

"Hmmmm, in that case you'd do well in Slytherin." the voice said softly. 

"Fine" she thought. "If that is the best then that's what I'll be."

She heard the hat call out Slytherin and she felt Professor McGonagall lift it off her head. She did not smile or run to her house's table. The only thing that stood out to her when she sat down was that the pale man at the end of the staff table was glaring at her and that there was a snake on her house crest.

Vexus did not make very many friends at school. She did not recruit them and few sought her out. Those who did found her to be soft spoken, but firm. She was considerate and smart. More than once a teacher was overheard commenting on what an excellent listener she was. She never had any points taken by any of them, save one. 

It was beyond her why the head of her very house was the only teacher who seemed to dislike her. Even McGonagall liked Vexus and commented that she seemed like a sponge; there to soak up knowledge. It wasn't that she wasn't as good a student in Potions either. If anything it was her best subject. She had a knack for making things come together the right way. But that didn't stop Professor Snape from breathing down her neck. 

No that was wrong, he wouldn't come near her. It didn't stop him from picking apart everything she did looking for any mistakes. He took points off of her at every opportunity. Which shocked the other students, Professor Snape NEVER took points from his own house. "Five points from Slytherin for Miss Vexus' inability to arrive on time!" He would snarl and glare and after a while she just got used to it. But she was saddened that someone who seemed to hate her for no reason headed her favorite class. 

Her classmates didn't understand it either and so decided that it was somehow her fault and shut her out even more. 

And so life ticked along in a routine right up to Christmas. She was sitting at her table in the great hall enjoying an early breakfast on a Saturday. Most of the other students had gone home but she stayed on. She was going to go to the library and get an early start on the report Professor Snape had requested from her. She saw the scene again in her mind.

"Miss Vexus, you are going to be staying at the school over the holidays aren't you?" he asked her one day. His voice was smooth and soft and she already knew that he had something in mind for her. "Yes, Professor. I will be staying here." she tried to keep her voice neutral; she tried not to look back at him as directly as he looked at her. But it was too late He heard the resentment in her voice and saw her eyes flash when she looked up to answer him. 

"Excellent, they you will have plenty of time to write a little report for Me." his voice was still soft, but had an icy edge to it. 

'What did I DO to him' she thought as she picked over the last of her eggs. She didn't notice the Headmaster come up behind her and she jumped when he spoke "Vexus" She turned and faced him "may I have a word with you in my office?" With that he walked away and she was forced to jump up and follow. As she walked behind him she saw Professor Snape enter the Hall and she felt his eyes on her back until she reached the door.

Once they arrived in the Headmasters office she sat down and waited for him to start. He looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Your teachers have mentioned to me how well you are doing. They seem to think that you are on your way to being Head Girl one day." His voice was like listening to a melody and the twinkle in his eyes made her feel like they were old friends chatting about the weather.

"Yes sir, they have mentioned to me that I am doing well but I don't like to get caught up in that. I just try to always do my best, to learn as much as I can." she said this with complete sincerity. 

"Are you having any problems with any of your classes?" she was sure that he already knew what her answer would be because he kept talking "I want you to know that Professor Snape is, at times, a difficult person to understand. His motives may not always be clear but he always succeeds in imparting knowledge."

She played with the edge of her robes and when she spoke it was so soft she may as well have been whispering "I try so hard and I like potions, but he always seems to find a mistake with my work and takes points at every opportunity. It makes me wonder what I did for him to hate me so much"

"There, there," Dumbledore's voice was a comfort to her, "Even Professor Snape knows how talented you are. He is just bent on making you prove it. "

After her talk with the headmaster she felt better but still had a report to finish and so set off for the library.

She finished the report (two rolls of parchment on "Magical Ingredients That Are known by More Than One Name and Why") and decided, against her better judgment to go ahead and turn it in to Professor Snape. Part of her was afraid that he would just assign more work but the rest of her just wanted to get rid of the stupid thing so she wouldn't' have to see it every night. Besides there were only two days of holiday left and he couldn't possibly assign her more. 

She made her way down to the dungeons and to his office. When she stepped inside she didn't see the professor anywhere. 'I'll just leave this on his desk' she thought and walked to the large desk at the back of the room. She looked around at all the various bottles and jars lining the shelves. 'Creepy, but interesting' she decided that there was really no harm in staying a moment and having a closer look at the contents of one particularly gross looking jar. 

Snape watched her from the door as she inspected the shelves. She didn't touch anything unless it was to wipe a label off or see a jar hidden by another one. He watched as she considered a jar that had a milky white liquid and something inside that seemed to be moving around. She was a pretty girl and to be honest his best student. He had just come from the Headmasters office and still had the words ringing in his ears "Severus," Dumbledore had said, "she is an excellent student and a fine example for your house. You might want to consider seeing her not as Voldemort's child but as Vexus. The sins of the father should not taint the next generation." 

His words had the desired effect. Severus thought of his own father and all the things he had done. Albus was right, and seeing the care she took looking around his office he deiced that perhaps it wouldn't make him soft if he eased up on her a bit. He cleared is throat had had to restrian a smile when Vexus nearly hit the ceiling. 

"Professor!" She stammered, " I was, uh, turning in my, er, uh, report. Like you asked. And I, um...."

"Saw something interesting and decided to have a look" he finished for her. She blushed but did not lower her eyes when he looked at her.

"I think you've seen enough for one day." She nodded, slipped out of the room and didn't realize until 4 hours later that he hadn't even taken any points off her....

 The rest of the year passed without incident.  Before they even knew it they were taking their final exams. She sat nervously in the potions class with the rest of her classmates waiting for Professor Snape to finally give their results. She had seen a third year Ravenclaw come out of the class crying as she came in and was scared of what Snape might say to her class. All year long she had worked so hard. She had only melted down one cauldron. 'At least it wasn't a particularly dangerous potion' she thought.

Snape finally rose and started speaking "Well, once again it seems that I have wasted a year attempting to teach some of you." They Slytherin first years took potions with the Hufflepuffs and already she could hear a couple of stifled sobs and sniffs from behind her. He continued, "Out of this whole class only one of you seems to have learned anything." 

Vexus looked down at her desk. 'Oh no! I failed it!' she knew that she must keep control. Snape hated weakness and her being a Slytherin; it would only make him angry if she let herself cry.

"Miss Vexus," she looked up in disbelief when he said her name "Congratulations, perfect marks. You receive 30 points."  Vexus thought she was going to faint. She mumbled something about "thank you" but he had already moved on and was yelling at a crying Hufflepuff girl two rows back. 

After class she waited until the rest of the students had gone before she approached his desk.

"Professor?" she didn't know exactly what it was that she wanted to say to him. Snape looked up at her and she continued "Thank you, professor. I know that it's been a difficult year." She felt her stomach knot up "But I wanted to let you know that I appreciate all you did to help me."

Professor Snape looked at her with disdain "I do not recall doing you any favors this year."

"I know it doesn't seem that way sir, but I really do think all those extra reports and homework, well I might not have learned so thoroughly had I not done them." She ignored the surprised expression of his face "I understand that it was meant as punishment, and I thought that was what it was. Until this morning; I shouldn't have even passed the exam." She was finished and stood with her hands behind her back waiting to be excused.

Snape spoke "Actually, Vexus, you would've passed it. You seem to have a natural affinity for potions. You may go now." He watched he leave the room and then sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. 

Slytherin had come in third place for the house cup this year. The thirty points Vexus received from Snape got them out of fourth but it wasn't enough to win. 

All in all, it was a good year; Vexus had made some more friends and had received top marks in all her classes, even Potions. Voldemort had not found her out and there had been nothing unusual at all going on. (Which in itself was unusual.) Her family had set up a residence in London so she would be able to visit Diagon Alley over the summer and maybe even get a broom. She had taken to flying class rather well and there was some talk about her possibly joining the house Quidditch team.

She boarded the train in Hogsmead looking forward to seeing her parents. She did not notice the dark form of Severus Snape watching her and she definitely did not see the slightest of smiles at the corner of his mouth.


	3. The Chaser and the Curse

The Chaser and the curse

That summer flew by for Vexus. She spent a lot of time wandering around Diagon Alley and finally talked her mother and father into getting her a broom of her own. They would take trips to the countryside and when it started getting dark they would watch as she zipped around. Several times she scared the wits out of her mother, pulling out of dives at the last possible moment. She was definitely a natural and her father helped her practice Quidditch. He didn't get the full concept of the game, having never seen a match. But he understood that she loved it and it was enough for him. They spent hours together, him throwing balls, her diving after them or practicing getting them through the makeshift hoops he made for her. She decided that the following year at school she would be on the team as a Chaser. Her parents had no doubts that she would play. It was like that with Vexus once her mind was made up. 

As September crept closer she spent more and more time in the bookshops in Diagon Alley looking at the books she would need for the following year. She didn't buy them until the last minute, something about putting it off excited her and she didn't open them even after they'd been bought. 

When her parents took her to the train station to see her off she was outwardly calm. She kissed her mother and father good-bye and didn't let her hands start shaking until the train was well underway. She sat secluded in a compartment by herself. None of her friends had found her yet and she was glad for it. 

As well as things had been going she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had been waking her up in the middle of the night. "Why am I so nervous?" She mused. If Vexus disliked any one thing about herself it was her habit of talking to herself. Somehow it was easier to think if she said things out loud. "I have already spent a year there and there is no reason to be so uneasy." She stopped her talking as the door opened and two of her friends entered the compartment. 

Teresa McNabb and Stacey Lions were probably the best friends she'd ever had. They understood her and never pressured her into talking about anything when she didn't want to. Teresa was really her best friend, Stacey was always there but she wasn't as close to Vexus as she was to some of the other girls in their class. However, the three of them had a good time last year and were never once caught in their sneaking about at night. This was simply amazing considering Professor Snape's tendency to always catch Vexus in any error. Even after he had caught her looking around his office, and her making perfect marks on the potions final he was not much easier to be around. Before she had left school the year before her had given her a rather large book to read. She sighed and thought 'Maybe this year he'll be nicer. I think I've proved I'm not stupid or an embarrassment to my house by now.'

Soon they were in the Great Hall again and the Sorting ceremony was in full swing. Vexus was not looking at the staff table, which was just as well. It allowed Snape the chance to observe her with out being noticed. She had not changed much he thought. She looks a little older, but she always looked older than her actual age. 'Seems to be fitting in a little better too.' He thought, noticing her deep involvement in a discussion with several of her classmates.

As she watched the first years being sorted, she let her eyes drift over to where Professor Snape sat. When her eyes met his neither one smiled. They simply regarded each other for a moment and then looked away.

As the year got underway it became apparent not much had changed beyond the level of difficulty of the classes.  At least this year her studies promised to be much more interesting than the last, as they were moving into different areas. Vexus was again near the top of her class in everything and the only difference she noticed in her Potions class was that Professor Snape was not taking points from her as he had last year.

"Maybe that's just how he breaks in new classes." Teresa said as they ate lunch one day.  Vexus was thumbing through her potions notes. She had another report due (18 inches titled 'Newts: Fifty Uses') 

"Well it would've been nicer if he had picked someone else." muttered Vexus. They finished eating mostly in silence until Toby Matthews approached them. "Hello Ladies," he spoke in a very soft voice that seemed at odds with his appearance. He was not overly tall but was very well muscled. He played Quidditch for Slytherin and was a Beater. Vexus had seen him in the halls but had never said a word to him as he was a third year and she didn't have much opportunity to socialize outside of her classes. She knew that Stacey had a horrible crush on him. Such things never crossed Vexus' mind. 

"Hello," Teresa was speaking now "what can we do for you Toby?" Stacey was just sitting, staring at him and Vexus started to feel aggravated. He pushed a strand of his too long blonde hair out of his face "I actually came over here to speak with Madam Vexus." his voice was mocking and she looked at him considering a Jelly-legs curse.  She caught glimpse of Professor Snape watching them. She decided that a curse was probably not the best of ideas. 

'All right, I'll play along' she thought. She knew it was going to make Stacey mad but 'what the hell.'

"Mister Matthews," she purred his name in such a way that Stacey shot her a look that said 'Watch it!' Vexus smiled "what can I help you with?"  It took him a moment to gather up his thoughts again. "I was wondering if you are going to try out for the house team this year. I've heard Steve talking to Madam Hooch about you." 

It was no surprise to her that he wanted to talk about Quidditch. The tryouts were coming up and she had plans to be a chaser. Come hell or high water.  While she sat there Toby looked as if he was almost scared of what she might say.

After a few moments she finally replied, "Yes I was planning on it. I've been practicing over the summer, but have not had access to a proper set of equipment. "  His eyes lit up and he said "Good! Well, not good that you've had no proper practice, I mean. Would you like me to arrange a few practice sessions before the try outs?" Vexus glanced at Teresa, who shrugged and answered "Sure." She spent the rest of the day avoiding looking at Stacey.

A week later they were on the field, flying around. She caught nearly every ball Toby threw and never missed a shot. Once or twice she narrowly missed a bludger but she was never afraid. After about half and hour they touched down to rest. Toby walked over to retrieve the practice balls from when they'd landed and Vexus sat on the grass silently watching him. She did not notice Severus Snape come up behind her. 

"Miss Vexus, I believe that this is supposed to be a practice session, not a sit-on-the -grass-and ponder-the-cosmos session. Was I wrong?" His voice was as smooth as ever.

 "No sir, we were just taking a little break." She was wondering how many points she was going to lose. He didn't take points off his own house, but she seemed to be the exception to the rule. She stood there waiting for him to respond. 'Why me? There must be some first-years he could be torturing.' the thought rang in her head. 

He spoke again "Do you think you'll make the team?"

"I will." the assurance in her voice amused him. 

"Well then, in that case all this practice is not needed. You will report to your dorm and begin a report on why Quidditch is such a dangerous sport. I expect it to be completed by morning." Toby had walked up and caught this last statement. He was about to protest when he caught Vexus' eye and understood that it was no use trying to argue. 

 Two weeks later the new team roster was posted and next to one of the positions of Chaser Vexus' name was written. "Oh, Vex!" Teresa squealed, "You're not even reserve! You made the first team!" Vexus smiled and shrugged, she noticed Toby across the room and he waved. She blushed and turned away.

After the first match of the season the students in Slytherin house knew that they were going to win the Quidditch cup this year; maybe even the house cup. Vexus had scored 80 points in the first 20 minutes of the game and when Steven Donaldson caught the snitch there was a roar from the stands that didn't stop for 10 minutes. People swore they even saw Professor Snape smile. 

Stacey had virtually stopped speaking to Vexus, but it didn't matter. Vexus had no romantic interest in Toby, and if Stacey didn't believe that, well then it was her problem. 

Christmas came and went and soon they were getting ready for the final match of the season and their final exams. She was in the library studying for Professor Sprout's Herbology final when Stacey burst in. "How could you?" Her face was wet with tears and she was almost hysterical. "You knew I loved him and you snatched him away from me!" Her voice rose and cracked on the last word and Vexus knew that this was not going to end easily.

"Stacey," she started "if you are talking about Toby, well you know I don't like him that way. We're teammates. That's all." 

A crowd was starting to gather around them. Stacey didn't even hear the words, she was crying again and had started rambling "I finally told him how I felt, and I poured out everything and do you know what he SAID!?" she was yelling and advancing on Vexus, who had stood up. "He said that he loved YOU, and that he thought that I was just being stupid and jealous of you." Vexus had edged her way around the table and was trying to get to the door. 'At least out in the hall there aren't any books to throw.' she thought.

Stacey was following her but seemed to not notice that her target was getting out of range. Vexus had backed into the hall by now and was hoping that Stacey would be detained by her classmates or that maybe a teacher would come along RIGHT NOW and stop this before if got crazy. 'I never thought I'd think this but, I would be happy to see Professor Snape right now.' she thought. 

Now out in the hall way the other students were forming a kind of circle, in the center of which stood Vexus and Stacey. 'Well, if they expect a fight they're not gonna get one. And a duel is out of the question.' Just the same Vexus felt for her wand and with a sick feeling realized that it was sitting on the table in the library. She had forgotten to pick it up.

Stacey was talking again and what was even more frightening was that she was no longer hysterical she seemed calm. "There is only one way for us to settle this and you know it. Get out your wand." 

"Hey, Stace, you know, um, why don't we just go back to the tower and talk this over, O.K.?" Vexus had NEVER begged anything of anyone in her life but now all she wanted was to convince her friend that this was a very bad idea. 

At that moment Stacey leveled her wand at Vexus and started speaking. Realizing that her friend had gone completely bezerk Vexus did the first thing that occurred to her. With no wand she pointed her hand at Stacey anyway and shouted out "Petrificus Totalus!" 

Later on the people who had seen it told the teachers that it was like a spark or lightning that shot from Vexus' hand and hit Stacey. Most of them couldn't agree on what to call it. The one thing that they all agreed on was that it worked. Stacey had stiffened and fallen flat on the floor just as Professor Snape fought his way to the front of the crowd of students. "One Hundred points from Vexus." were the first words he spoke as soon as he realized what had happened.  

Vexus had backed up against the wall and was staring at her friend with disbelief. "What did I do?" she whispered once Snape has performed the counter curse and approached her. "I couldn't have, I mean, how? I didn't have my wand…" She wasn't crying but the look on Snape's face pushed her close to tears. 

"I think you'd better come with me." He started off down the hall towards Dumbledore's office, Vexus in his wake. 

Vexus stood outside the heavy wooden door of Albus Dumbledore's office and waited. One would think that no sound could pass through those doors they seemed so very heavy. However, she could hear Professor Snape's voice every few moments and knew that he must be in an unholy rage over what happened between herself and Stacey.

"Wait here." he snarled at her when they reached the headmaster's office. The whole way he hadn't said a word, hadn't looked back. She followed at, what she hoped, was a safe distance. The only sound was that of their footsteps and the deceptively soft rustling of his robes. 

Now she stood there up against the wall, her legs had gone numb. She stopped trying to listen to what he was saying, she already knew in her heart that she would soon be packing her truck and going home. 'A hundred and fifty points,' she thought 'we're definitely out of the running now.' How could she be thinking of the house cup? She shook her head and resumed staring at the opposite wall. 

It grew quiet and the door opened. She heard Albus Dumbledore's voice call to her "Vexus, you may come in now."

She stepped inside the headmaster's office and sat down in the chair on front of his desk. Severus Snape stood with his back to her looking out of the window behind Dumbledore's desk. She glanced quickly at him, but he did not offer to turn around. 

"Vexus," Professor Dumbledore began "what you did today is cause for a great deal of concern. Accosting another student is bad enough, but summoning a curse without using a wand is a whole other matter entirely. It is a great relief to me that the curse you used was a relatively mild one." He paused and studied her face. "Would you like to explain how this happened?"

"Yes sir." Her voice was soft but even and did not shake. If she was going to be expelled, well, no one could say she hadn't presented her case in a manner fitting of her. She started "I think that this started with the Quidditch tryouts. Stacey has a horrible crush on Toby and when he approached me about Quidditch it made her mad. She hasn't really spoken to me since then. I have explained to her that I am not interested in Toby. I mean I'm only twelve. I could care less."

Dumbledore regarded her for a moment "Continue."

Vexus took a breath and went on "This morning I was in the library studying for my Herbology final when Stacey burst and started accusing me of, well I don't really know what she was accusing me of. She said that she had told Toby how she felt and that he told he that her was interested in me." At this Snape turned ever so slightly towards her. 'That fool boy,' he thought 'he should know she isn't interested in him.' the thought caught him off guard. 

"And do you give Mister Matthews any reason to think this way?" asked the headmaster

"None that I am aware of. I'm not going to be rude or mean to him just because she likes him, but I don't encourage anything more that friendship. We're teammates. We have to be able to work together. I can't help it if she thinks I am 'out to get her' or if he thinks there's more between us than what there is." She was feeling really stupid sitting there. 'I knew this was going to be a bad year.' She was thinking.

"All right, now what about the curse?" his voice hadn't changed but she could hear the concern.

"I swear that I had no idea that would happen. I had left my wand on the table in the library when I got up."

"Why did you leave the library?"

"I thought that if I could get her in the hall she wouldn't have any books to throw and maybe I could talk her into going back to the tower and getting Toby and sorting it out. With out doing something stupid. But she wouldn't listen to me. The next thing I knew there were people all around us and she had her wand out " Vexus' hands were shaking noticed Dumbledore. He nodded for her to finish.

"She told me to get my wand out for a duel and I didn't have mine. I asked if we could go talk. Then she pointed her wand at me and started saying, I think, the stupefy curse. I just reacted. I pointed at her and said 'petrificus totalus' and it worked. I didn't know that would happen. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

She was on the verge of tears and had wound down to a whisper as she spoke. Dumbledore sighed and looked over his shoulder at Snape, who still hadn't turned around.

"Well, at Hogwarts it is not unusual for the unexpected to occur. And sometimes we just have to accept that. I believe what you've said, however you understand that you must be disciplined." Albus Dumbledore said, his voice firm. "I will let the head of your house decide your punishment. You are excused. Please return to your dorm."

Vexus rose and slipped out the door. There was no one in the hall to see the tears run down her cheek or hear her whisper to herself "I might be better off going home than having Professor Snape determine my punishment, the way he hates me." 

Meanwhile back inside the headmaster's office Snape had come around the desk and feeling suddenly very tired slumped down into the chair. He could feel the warmth from where she had been sitting moments before. "Albus," even his voice sounded tired "what are we going to do? She's only twelve and can focus her abilities without a wand. She is dangerous. We should send her away NOW."  He watched Dumbledore rise and walk over to Fawkes, his phoenix. 

"Severus, don't you see that we must finish what has been started. We can no more turn her out now than we could've let her die all those years ago. A twelve year old girl left to own devices is a scary thing, this one left to learn on her own is something that we can not risk. I know that you do not agree, but I trust you to help keep her from becoming what you fear she already is. She has a good heart, we must not turn our backs on her." He had come back around to his chair, "You are probably the one person in the world who can make sure that she never turns out like her father."

A small sigh escaped Snape's lips; sometimes talking to Dumbledore was more frustrating that teaching first-years. "I don't follow what you're trying to say." 

"You understand better than all of us what is at stake. You have been on both sides, Severus. You know what you were once capable of. Help make sure she never finds out what she is capable of." They both grew silent for a moment and then Snape rose. "I need to decide what their punishment will be. Goodnight Albus."

When she had arrived back in the Slytherin common room the only people who approached her were Teresa and Toby.  They both wanted to know if she was leaving and the look of happiness on their faces was quickly replaced by horror when they learned that her punishment was up to Snape. Toby apologized and tried to mutter something about not meaning to cause trouble. Vexus waved him off and told them both goodnight. 

Neither teacher nor student slept much that night. Vexus wondered what she was going to have to do. She was sure that it would be humiliating and more likely than not extremely hard. 

Lying in her bed wide-awake after everyone else had gone to sleep she thought about Toby. He was very nice, but...'I am only 12 years old, why should I be interested in anyone? Of course' she let the tiniest of smirks touch her face in the darkness 'I can see why he'd prefer me to Stacey. I am much smarter and prettier.' She got the image of herself preening before a mirror and laughed softly. "Ridiculous.."

Down in the dungeons Professor Snape was still thinking. The only thing to do was completely unfair to the rest of the house, but 'She'll know it's unfair and she will never let herself slip again.' he thought.  He went to bed finally and lie awake for a while wondering about fate, fathers and what he must do. 

The next morning as the students gathered for breakfast there was little talk, a lot of whispers and murmurs but no real conversations. Once all the students were present Professor Dumbledore stood. "I am sure that you are all aware of the events that transpired yesterday afternoon. Despite rumors to the contrary we will not be losing any students" there was a rustling down the tables at this, but he continued "However, it is my decision that the punishment for what happened should be a public one as the events themselves took place for the whole school to see." He paused and looked at the Slytherin table. Both girls had their heads down and Stacey was obviously crying. Vexus was studying her toast carefully. He nodded at Snape who rose and spoke "Each of the participants will have two weeks detention and Slytherin will have 150 points taken." All the tables except the Slytherin table were hit by a wave of whispers. "Furthermore, Miss Vexus, you are herby suspended from the Slytherin Quidditch team until next season." This was the crusher and even the Slytherins could not be quiet. Any chance they had at winning the cup was gone. A few shot nasty looks at Vexus, she did not raise her head. 

Snape sat down and Dumbledore addressed the students again. "Let this be a lesson to all students. Any conflict that cannot be resolved without the use of magic should be brought to a teacher. There will be none of this 'wizard's duel' nonsense going on at this school." He sat down and resumed his breakfast. He noticed Vexus rise and leave the hall.

In the end Vexus and Stacey spent the next two weeks elbow to elbow doing everything from scrubbing the girls AND boys toilets, washing out the owlery, to sloping all sorts of odd looking slimy things into jars for Professor Snape (which Vexus really didn't mind, but she didn't let on.) They patrolled with Filch. They helped Hagrid get an errant unicorn out of where it had become tangled in the underbrush in the Forbidden Forest. They eventually started speaking to each other again. But now as acquaintances, no longer friends since Toby made it clear that Vexus was still the one he liked. It mattered little that she rarely gave him more than a second look. 

When the year finally ended Vexus was so ready to leave she was packed two days in advance. On the train she locked herself in the bathroom and sobbed halfway back to London. How had she screwed things up so thoroughly? There was no mention of anything to her parents and when they met her at the station she made sure they couldn't tell she'd been crying. 


	4. Still The Same After All

Still the Same After ALL

She had always been a quiet child. Looking into her eyes one was stuck by the fact that despite her youth those eyes looked as if they had already seen everything, She was a solemn child. She ran and played but more often was to be found sitting off to the side just watching.  The moment that Daniel and Sharon Kline saw her they fell in love. They were both getting older and it was obvious that they would never have children of their own. Vexus was already 8 years old when they met her the first time, and the way she held their gaze when they looked at her was what finally convinced them that she was the one for them. They loved her and gave her everything she ever wanted. Which surprisingly wasn't very much. She never cried or pleaded for toys. She was well behaved and people often commented that she should be in television commercials. 

The one thing that she did that ever so slightly concerned her parents was the way she read. She read anything and everything she could get her hands on. Often coming home from school with notes from her teachers commenting on what a joy is was to have this girl in their classes. She was special and loved Daniel and Sharon as much as they loved her. She called them Mom and Dad and was happy.

The summer between her second and third years at Hogwarts marked a change in her demeanor. She had never been outgoing but now she was a virtual recluse. She hardly practiced Quidditch, despite her fathers gentle prodding. She read and read and read. This worried Sharon. "What happened?" she said one day as she and Daniel watched Vexus sitting outside, her nose in a book that must've weighed 10 pounds. 

His brow furrowed Daniel said "I am sure it's nothing. She probably just wants to get ahead start on her studies. This year they get to spend the weekends in that little village and she probably just wants to make sure that she is far enough ahead that she doesn't fall behind." 

"Daniel, we haven't even received the list of books yet." she was saying what they both already knew. And what she wasn't saying was what really bothered them. But it had to be said, so she continued. "You don't think that something happened last term? I mean we would've heard something wouldn't we?"

Her husband thought for a moment. "Definitely, we would've been informed." They continued to watch her for a few more minutes. 

It hadn't happened often in the time they had her. But the people at the orphanage told them that there had been several "incidents" when Vexus was younger. It usually only happened when she was provoked and no other children had been harmed. If you didn't count the boy who suddenly grew horns on his head.

Once when she was 9, she was sent home because anther girl had been picking on her, when suddenly the girl's hair caught fire. Vexus cried for days. She didn't mean to, it just happened and they moved her to a different school. 

Ever since then she was so careful of her actions and learned to control her emotions. Those who didn't know better took it for snobbery and excluded her. Those who thought they knew were intimidated by the air of control that hung around her. Those who were her friends knew that they would follow her to the end of time. She was the best friend you could ever have. 

She entered the Great Hall alone, her friend Teresa had already come in. Vexus wanted to be alone when she entered the school again. She stood for a moment and looked around. The ceiling was as beautiful as ever and everything was just as she remembered it. Maybe the nervousness she felt was pointless. Teresa told her it was just after what happened last year she was wound up. Never the less she resolved to be more careful this year.

Vexus took a few deep breaths and walked over to the table and sat. 

This year she was taking Divinination and thought that Professor Trelawney must be clinically insane. She hated the room, the fire, the little lamps and most of all the way that the teacher looked at her. She did her work and at the end of each lesson she was the first one out. "What's your problem with her anyway?" asked Teresa one day while they walked to Herbology. 

"I don't know," Vexus muttered "she just creeps me out." Teresa laughed. "You can tolerate double potions and sticking your hands in Professor Sprout's compost pile, but you can't stand a few tea leaves?"  Vexus shot her a look but was forced to smile. It was weird. 

"She watches me. You know, like she knows something." Vexus said.

Teresa laughed "Well she is the teacher, I'm sure she must know something!" Vexus laughed too "Yeah, but I wouldn't take a bet on it."

Potions this year was extremely interesting to Vexus. They were getting into the really tricky stuff and she excelled again at every task put before the class.  Professor Snape didn't ever really address her directly but she could tell that he was paying very close attention to what she did. 'Figures that after last year he'd be even more hateful towards me.' she thought. 

After one particularly eventful class (three exploded cauldrons, five students to the hospital wing and 25 inches of parchment on proper safety precautions as homework) he finally spoke to her. "Miss Vexus, please remain here." He didn't even look at her when he spoke. She shrugged at Teresa as the rest of the students left. 

At last he looked at her, 'doesn't she realize that looking at people like that makes her seem so...' he fumbled for the right word '...odd.'

He spoke "I have noticed your work over the past two years and so far this year. You seem to have a natural ability with potions and I am prepared to offer you a chance to do some advanced studies." He let the words roll out slowly, so she'd have to pay attention. He was pleased by the surprised expression on her face. Snape continued "If you can pass the third year final exam I am prepared to place you in my fourth year class. If you accept there will be no backing out. If you make it into the class you will remain there." 

Her mind reeled. This was the very last thing she expected. She knew that she could pass the exam if she studied but with Quidditch practice starting again this week she didn't know if she'd manage it. And she was NOT going to make an ass of herself by taking the exam and failing it. Sensing her reluctance the professor said, "Of course these are all very big Ifs and if you're not up to the level I thought," he paused "well then it's simply my error." He had her and she knew it. There was no way she wasn't going to do it now. 

"When may I take the exam?" she asked. 

"As soon as you feel you're ready, but the sooner the better."

"Fine, a week from Friday I'll be ready." Vexus spoke the words and both of them restrained a smile. "May I be excused now, Professor?"

She didn't even tell Teresa what she was doing and nobody questioned all the extra time she spent in the library. When the day rolled around even she didn't believe that she had passed the exam with nearly perfect marks. She told Teresa and was suddenly sad that she would be leaving her friend. Teresa took it well and took great pleasure in teasing Vexus about getting herself advanced just to be in a class with Toby. "You know how it looks!" 

"No I don't," they were on their way to their History of Magic class "how does it look?" Vexus knew that Teresa was only teasing her, but after her problems the year before with her (former) friend Stacey she didn't want anymore trouble.

"Well Vex," Teresa knew she hated that nickname "Just watch out. Everybody knows that Toby is after you and now that you're going to have a class with the third years it's going to look like you're as interested as he is."

"Well I'm not." She made it clear that the conversation was over and they had reached the classroom anyway.

Quidditch began again and Slytherin dominated the other houses, aided by the fact that Vexus didn't lose twenty points every time she saw Snape anymore. By Easter it was clear that Slytherin was going to take both the Quidditch and House Cups. 

Toby continued to spend every available moment in her company and rushed to sit by her in Potions. She noticed Professor Snape glare at him but thought that it was nothing more that the usual. He was still Severus Snape after all.

Vexus thought that this year was definitely the best by far. She had managed to control her temper; she hadn't cursed anyone and thought that she might even have her first boyfriend in Toby. She didn't tell anyone that though. She was still Vexus after all.

She enjoyed going to Hogsmead with Teresa and Toby. Her favorite thing was Honeydukes. Vexus had a definite sweet tooth and Teresa picked on her as they filled bags with candy. "Leave some of those frogs for the rest of us! You must have a whole set of those cards by now."  Vexus threw a couple more chocolate frogs in her bag before turning around. "As a matter of fact I've got two sets."

Three days before the students were to leave Snape and Dumbledore sat at the staff table watching one student in particular. 

Albus' eyes had a mischievous twinkle as he said "See, Severus, I told you that she was a good student. Scored second from the top on your final I hear. And her only a third year." 

The Potions master watched Vexus trying to not ignore Toby Matthews, but not exactly pay attention to him while he tried to tell her something.  Her eyes were the same even when she smiled, "Yes I suppose that she had exceeded my expectations. But I still think she is more dangerous than she seems." 

Dumbledore chuckled and resumed eating his dinner. 

On the final day in the castle before they went home Snape found her outside at the broom shack wrapping her broom for the trip. She looked up with a surprised expression when she saw whom it was. "Good afternoon, Professor." 

"I thought that you might benefit from reading this over the summer." and he thrust a large book into her hands. "You will be with my fifth years and we will be preparing for their O.W.L.s." With that he turned and walked off. She watched him go and sighed. "I just can not win with him."

This time she sat with Toby on the train and he introduced her to his parents when they got back to Kings Cross Station. They made plans to get together over the summer. 

Vexus liked Toby's family, although his mom was a little high strung. Though she could see why Toby had pursued her so hard. Vexus didn't know if Toby was consciously aware of it but there was a lot of pressure on him. His parents had met at school and married just after graduation. So had his grandparents and both of his older brothers. His father, Antony, was a writer for the Daily Prophet. He wrote mostly about Quidditch and was pushing Toby towards a professional career, despite the fact that Toby was more interested in going into the Ministry of Magic and working with Muggle artifacts. Once while Vexus was visiting he invited a scout for one of the professional Quidditch teams over for dinner. He spent the whole evening proclaiming what "incredible players these kids are." It made Vexus ill. She loved the game but knew she wasn't EVER going to play professionally.

Toby mother and father had been prefects at Hogwarts. They had both been in Slytherin as they were a pureblood family. They had been something like the popular kids who were a couple for precious more than the fact that they were both popular and being seen together was preferable to being seen with anyone lesser. Toby's mother, Annanova did not work but instead was kind of fashion consultant for the newspaper. 

 At the end of the summer Vexus was once again happy to be going back to school. She loved Daniel and Sharon but was beginning to feel a gap between them. She didn't know if was merely her growing up or if it was more so the fact that Vexus was getting deeper and deeper into all things magical. 

 She met up with Teresa at Kings Cross Station and told her as much as she could about the time she spent with Toby before he found them. It was good they all agreed to be going back.

As the year got underway they settled back into the routine of classes. Vexus did well in all her subjects, except Divinination. That didn't bother her though; she was too busy in her Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a middle-aged professor named Quirell. He didn't offer much knowledge in the class itself. But the course books were amazing. She thought sometimes that she intimidated the Professor with her questions. She resolved to be more reserved in class and picked up her reading. 

Professor Snape still glared at her and picked over her work looking for any mistakes. He found few and she had no problems keeping up with the fifth years. Toby made a point of always sitting next to her, no matter where or why she sat. She snapped at him on occasion but always wound up thick as thieves again by the following day. Now matter how much she tried to deny it the time spent with his family had created a stronger bond between them. Teresa insisted that they were a couple. Vexus insisted that they weren't. Toby never insisted on anything. 

The most momentous occasion of the year was the annual Yule Ball. She could finally attend and of course Toby asked her before they had finished breakfast. 

"Please, c'mon, you know you want to go." he knew that she was just toying with him. She was the most incredible girl he had ever met and when he was in her company he felt like he could do anything. That is, anything but challenge her. He wanted very badly to take her to the Yule Ball and knew that if she said yes it would be a battle won in the little war of wills between them, his first victory in that war, in fact.

Vexus looked up from her omelet and considered the boy across the table "Actually," she looked over at a seventh-year boy at the Hufflepuff table, "I'm holding out for Jean-Paul Van Zant." Her words had the desired effect and Toby flushed red. Teresa turned red as well, probably because she was choking on her bacon she was laughing so hard.

"That's not funny." he stood and walked out of the hall. She smiled and watched him go. "You're going to go with him and you know it." Teresa said. 

"Hmmmm. I suppose" Vexus finished her omelet and stood, "Do you want me to wait for you?" 

Teresa was still eating,  "No, go ahead. I'll see you in class."

Vexus left the hall and looked at her watch, she still had half an hour before her Transfiguration class. She decided to run down to the dungeons and find Toby. She knew that he often liked to go down there to think. 'I should really be nicer to him.' she thought as she walked. 'I just don't really know how.' It was something that had been bothering her for some time. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him or even that she didn't like him. Because she was and she did, she just didn't quite know what to do with what she felt. 

She found him and apologized for the way she'd acted. As they walked back up towards the rest of the castle they talked. "Why do you torment me?" his voice, still so soft, seemed to hang in the air. "You know I love you and you still insist that you don't feel the same. You make me feel like I don't even exist sometimes."

Vexus stopped and looked at him. He'd never said anything like that to her before. After a moment she started walking again. "Toby, I am truly sorry if you feel like I am torturing you. And if you would like to have me, I will go to the Yule Ball with you." it was the best she could give him. She was so unsure of her feelings that telling him she loved him would be a disservice to them both.  He seemed satisfied and they walked on, unaware that another had heard their discussion. 

Severus Snape was in his office when he thought he heard voices outside in the hall. He went after the sounds and had stepped into the shadows when they approached. He watched Vexus and saw what Toby did not. She didn't love the boy, she humored him. 'I don't understand him' thought Snape as he headed towards his classroom once they'd gone. 'Any fool can see that there's no future there. And probably he's better off if her leaves her alone.' In her second year in the school, she had cursed another student with out even using a wand and Snape still was concerned about how safe it was to have her in the school. He spoke with Quirell often and was aware of how she lapped up the Defense Against the Dark Arts course books and some of the questions she was asking were.... well...rather involved. He made a note to himself to speak with the Headmaster that afternoon. 

Albus Dumbledore was the kind of person who saw the good in all who came before him. He looked at the figure across from him and sighed, "Severus, why are you still determined to prove that Vexus is somehow more dangerous that she really is?" He knew that Snape's heart was in the right place, but his concern about Voldemort seemed unfounded. Voldemort's run in with the Potter child had reduced him to next to nothing. Dumbledore knew better than to discount the Dark Lord entirely, but treating his offspring, who didn't even know she was his offspring, like she was going to turn evil any moment was wearing thin. Even for Albus Dumbledore.

"My only concern is that she has a very keen interest in the Defense Against the Dark Arts texts and I feel that Quirell isn't satisfying her curiosity. I worry that it may lead to her becoming interested in more than just defense against the dark arts." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "what if her search for better answers leads her into the dark arts themselves?" 

 Dumbledore knew that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job badly and hoped that wasn't what was making him react this way. After a moment pondering this the old wizard spoke again. "Well then you'll just have to give her additional instruction if she is not getting enough out of Professor Quirell's lessons." This made Severus sit up in the chair. 

"Where am I supposed to get the time to tutor her?" he spat.

Albus smiled over his glasses "Then you'll just have to trust that she's fine." 

The Yule Ball was a tremendous success and for the first time in 4 years Professor Snape attended. He wanted to keep an eye on Vexus and that Matthews boy. He wanted to make sure she didn't cause any trouble. At least that was what he told himself. The truth was he really couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone so...mediocre. He cursed his reflection in the mirror before he left his chambers. 

Now he stood against the wall and merely observed. She had left her hair loose. Her robes were a deep maroon color and her hair shone in the light. Toby was an excellent dancer for someone with his build and several times they passed close enough to hear her laugh.

After a while he headed to get another goblet of pumpkin juice and when he returned to his post by the doors he didn't see them anywhere. He scanned the crowd of students and came to the conclusion that they must've slipped out. Suddenly overcome with a smoldering anger he headed out towards the gardens. He knew that every year there was always at least one young couple caught in a compromising position out there. 

He stalked along and caught sight of them sitting under a tree. The moon was full and Snape realized suddenly that her robes were off the shoulder and her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. He crept closer, cursing himself inwardly for being a sneaky git and a dirty old man. The last thought actually made him smile.

"Vexus," Toby was leaning in close to her and speaking softly "I've told you that I love you and never want anyone else. Why won't you even kiss me?"

She was looking at the moon and it seemed like a thousand years from both men before she spoke. "I want you to know that I cherish your friendship, but I am not ready to delve into something deeper. I don't want to jump so quickly into the next level."  Of the two who heard who response one was relieved and one was crestfallen.

She turned towards her companion and considered him for a moment. Snape saw that her eyes still had that same look and was still thinking that when she suddenly leaned forward and kissed Toby. 

She leaned back with a smile and said "will that hold you until I've made up my mind?" 

He nodded and stood up; she took his hand and walked back towards the hall. Back in the garden Severus was trying to figure out of he should take away 100 points each or maybe if he should just go to bed. In the end he decided to go to bed. 

The rest of the year went by quickly and soon they were having the end of the year celebration again. Slytherin house won both the Quidditch and House cups again. This was mostly due to the excellent team that Slytherin had lead by Vexus and Toby Matthews. Between the two of them they racked up the points and regularly inflicted fairly severe damage on the other team's players.

Even Snape was happy about that and grudgingly admitted to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall that perhaps having Vexus in his house wasn't ALL-bad. 


	5. The Gift Of Nothing

The Gift of Nothing

Vexus woke up early, dressed quietly and tiptoed out of the dorms, through the Slytherin common room and down to the kitchen. She was now 15 years old, in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And she was on a mission. Professor Quirell had been dodging even her easy questions for weeks now and she was determined to find out more about the Unforgivable Curses. 'How am I supposed to defend myself against them if he won't even breach the subject.' She didn't consider Professor Quirell one of her favorite teachers. She continued the monologue in her head as she left the kitchens and headed for the library, 'Snape could do that job better than Quirell does. I would bet a hundred Galleons Snape could tell me all about the Unforgivable Curses.' She had no idea how correct she was. 

Severus Snape's participation with the Death Eaters was a fairly well known fact in certain circles. He had changed sides and provided information to the Ministry at great personal risk. He wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but knew that with his, some might say unfairly, tarnished reputation he'd probably never get the job. So instead he was the dark and intimidating Potions Master. He was a harsh teacher and nearly all of his students were a waste in his eyes. None of them grasped the art of Potions, except one. 

He had been hard on her even by his own standards in the beginning, however the years showed that she would not break under the pressure and he decided to nurture her gifts instead. He had reservations about even letting her in the school. Only he and two others knew that she was the child of Lord Voldemort and the extent of her abilities was not even known yet. Snape knew that she could focus her abilities without a wand and in her second year had cursed a fellow student. He also knew now that she was provoked into that and understood that she was not the type to torment her classmates with out reason. Which was odd for a Slytherin. 

He also knew she had been developing her talent in this area and was becoming quite adept at performing simple charms and spells merely by pointing or in some cases merely speaking the spell. She did not know that he had seen her once move an entire stack of books by merely mumbling some Latin and flicking her wrist. 

This morning he was up early as well and had planned on breakfast before getting started reviewing his sixth-years work from the day before. It was by sheer coincidence he saw Vexus leaving the kitchen and heading down the hall. He could tell she was headed for the library and at 4:30 a.m. there would be no one there to make sure she didn't wander into the restricted section. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His discussions with Professor Quirell had already convinced him that if she didn't start getting some better answers out of the stuttering professor's lectures she was going to find answers on her own. What surprised him was that she didn't even try to hide on her way to the library so he followed her. 

Once last year he had discussed this very thing with the headmaster and was told that if he was so concerned about it he should tutor her. At the time he recoiled from the idea. But now he could see it was the best way to make sure she didn't get into things she shouldn't. When he got to the library he flung the doors open, hoping to catch her in the act. Instead she was sitting innocently at a table reading a book about Quidditch. She looked up at him and grinned. "Good morning, Professor Snape." She had sensed someone following her and decided that she would continue to the library and be caught doing nothing at all. She was angry that she didn't get at the restricted section, but hid it well. 

Snape knew that he had been had and decided that since they were both here he would go ahead with what he had decided. "Miss Vexus, I am aware of the situation in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class." his voice was a rich baritone when he wasn't yelling or being nasty, and Vexus liked to hear him speak.

'What the hell am I thinking?' she thought. "Eww. Your teacher, and of all of them Snape!' 

He was oblivious to this inner dialogue and had continued. "I have discussed this with Headmaster Dumbledore and we've decided that it is in your best interests if I offer some additional instruction, to supplement Professor Quirell's lessons." He looked at her and saw that she liked the idea. "We can begin this afternoon after your potions lesson." 

Later she told her best friend about the exchange. They were sitting in. the library studying their Transfiguration notes. Teresa had been her friend since her first year and was often Vexus' partner in crime, so to speak. Teresa and Toby Matthews were the closest friends she had. "I don't know. I've got nothing against Professor Snape, but it does get a little intense in his class sometimes and having him as a tutor on top of that." She shook her head. "Good luck, I guess."

"I think it'll be fine. Besides I'm dying to know why Quirell won't go into that stuff." Vexus was genuinely excited about learning more. She was a little nervous about having to spend so much time with Snape. He was the head of her house and had eased up on her a bit since her first year, but being around him made her nervous. 

Once they got started the lessons went well. She picked up information quickly and had no problem performing the Cruciatus curse on her first attempt. Severus was reminded suddenly of all the times he had seen her father perform that curse on unsuspecting Muggles and the delight he took in eventually killing them. He watched her closely for any sign that she was enjoying herself. There was none, her interest really was only in understanding enough to defend herself. She had even insisted that if she were going to perform the curse it would only be on a spider. Even a rat was unacceptable. 

After a few months they both felt that she had learned what she wanted to learn and the tutoring stopped. There was really no time for it anymore as Quidditch practice took up all the rest of her time and she wasn't getting all of her assignments done.

Slytherin once again dominated the other teams. Her not-quite boyfriend Toby took pride in the fact that not only was his girl the prettiest and smartest girl in school but she was also the best Chaser Slytherin had in a decade. He liked to say that loudly for the whole house to hear after every match they won. Vexus rolled her eyes when he said it and just as often retreated to her room after a game and was sound asleep while the whole house celebrated without her. 

She passed all of her end of year exams easily and there was discussion about her being a prefect next year. She didn't seem to care about it so her best friend got it instead. As the year wound down she was acutely aware that the following year she would be in the seventh-year potions class and that she had learned enough under Professor Snape's guidance to be way ahead of her Defense Against the Dark Arts class as well. 

On the day of the award feast she made her way to the headmaster's office. She already knew that they'd won for the third year in a row and she had more important things on her mind. "Strawberry Licorice" he always had the cutest passwords she thought. She made her way up the steps and remembered a time she stood outside these doors sure that she was going to be expelled.

 She knocked and heard Dumbledore's voice invite her in. She entered the room and saw Severus seated in the chair before the older man's desk. "Vexus" Dumbledore rose to greet her. "Always a pleasure to see you. Everything is well?" his eyes and manner always made her feel like he was her oldest best friend. 

"Yes sir, everything is excellent. I was actually coming to talk to you about a couple of my classes for next year though." she didn't need to look at Professor Snape to know that he had risen and stepped aside for her to sit. As she settled into the chair the headmaster was already speaking "The funny thing is that Professor Snape was here to discuss you and isn't nice that all three if us can deal with this now." She smiled back at him.

"Then may I ask what decisions have been made?" she asked.

Snape turned from where he had been examining a wooden box on one of the many shelves that ran along the walls. "I can answer that," again Vexus was struck by how much she enjoyed the sound of his voice. "Since you have, in essence, surpassed the rest of your classmates in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class you will be given the option of taking the course anyway, doubling up in a different class or" he paused slightly and then continued "you may assist me in my first and second year potions classes. I know that potions is your strongest subject and I could use the help, what with them blowing up my class every other day." 

She knew immediately which option she would take. "I think I'd rather assist with the potions classes." 

"Good then, I will see you both at the feast. I must head down to speak with Hagrid first." Dumbledore rose and headed for the door. "Severus you can see Vexus out." and he was gone. She thought it was odd but didn't say anything as she rose and headed for the door. 

"Wait a moment." Professor Snape was still standing by the bookshelf. "I want to let you know that if you think being my assistant is going to get you any special privileges you are wrong and I will not be easy on you in your regular class." His face revealed nothing and she suddenly wondered how he'd react if she stuck her tongue out at him. 

Shaking her head to get rid of the image she answered him "Professor, you have never in the past five years given my anything. Why would you start now?" She turned walked out of the room and was amazed that her knees held up all the way back to the tower.

Back in Dumbledore's office Severus Snape was in the middle of a laughing fit. So he'd never given her anything. 'I suppose her life doesn't count.' he thought. 

But she didn't know about that.

Over the summer Vexus spent a lot of time with Teresa who was also from a pureblood family and was fascinated by Vexus' family's house. "I think my favorite is that Tee-vee thing." Vexus laughed at her. She had succeeded in getting Teresa hooked on several shows and on several bands that Vexus was fond of. It took a while for her to explain why The Beatles had spelled their name with the "ea" instead of "ee." It was worth it. 

"Hey, Vex," Teresa still used the nickname "Wouldn't it be funny if Hogwarts did a talent show?" They were sitting on the floor in Vexus' room painting their nails. They were sixteen-year-old girls after all. Vexus grinned.

"It would be something to see" she paused "Can you picture Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall doing a rendition of Dancing Queen with Professors Flitwick and Quirell doing backup?"

Teresa didn't get the ABBA joke but she did agree that it would be funny. 

Vexus visited Toby on several occasions. They spent more of their time away from his family though. She liked him, maybe even loved him. After she had kissed him at the Yule Ball that year the relationship had developed a physical side. The only other person who knew was Teresa. Vexus was talking about it with her one evening "I don't know why I had let it get this far."

Teresa studied her friends face; she could tell that it was much more than recent events bothering Vexus. Meanwhile Vexus kept talking "I suppose I love him. But there isn't any," she stopped.  "What's the word I want?" she asked.

"Passion?" suggested Teresa helpfully.

"Yes I suppose that's the one." She sighed and looked at the ceiling. She thought that really the problem went much deeper than just the lack of "passion" between herself and Toby. She felt…empty. As a rule it was rare for her to feel anything to an extreme degree. About the only time she really felt like she was alive was when she played Quidditch, but she credited adrenaline with that one. It had always been that way and she had decided it was something she just had to live with.

Before they knew it the summer was over and it was time to return to Hogwarts. This year Vexus would be an assistant to Snape and she was anxious to get back to the school.


	6. Broke-up, Put-down & Out

Broke-UP, PUT-DOWN & OUT

As she walked between rows of desks, Vexus paused to inspect the contents of a cauldron bubbling away in front a read headed second-year. She considered it for a moment before she spoke, "Mister Weasly, this shouldn't be bubbling," she raised an eyebrow "should it?" Percy Weasly was at a loss for words, he merely blushed. "No ma'm."

Vexus was enjoying her role as assistant to Professor Snape. Though she could see why he was always in such a completely miserable mood. Just this morning the first years succeeded in once again turning the potions classroom into a horrible mess. 

She gave Percy some pointers and left him to his own devices. She helped them as much as she could, but knew that if they didn't learn it on their own dealing with Professor Snape would only be worse; for all involved. The students liked her, despite all the reasons she should've been horrible she was nice to them. This year the competition between Slytherin was getting ugly. There had been several incidents between students and both houses wanted to win the house cup so bad they could taste it. In the potions class however it was all business, at least with Vexus. Sometimes it was like the nastier Snape got the nicer she was, almost like they were different sides of the same coin.

 There was a discussion once between several second year Gryffindors about her. 

"All I know is that she always helps me." this was said by a tall, thin blonde girl named Sarah. 

"Well," Percy always sounded like he was giving a lecture "she's a Slytherin, who _volunteered_ to be Snape's assistant? There's going to be a breaking point one day and she's going to revert to the typical Slytherin." Several of the other students nodded.

The blonde girl spoke again "Well from now on why don't you just stop accepting her help. I'm sure that you've never really needed it anyway." she smirked at him and he turned red.

And so it went in Vexus sixth year at Hogwarts. Her job assisting Professor Snape consisted mainly of reading over reports, helping cleanup the classroom and making sure that the potions class always had everything they needed on hand. In the first- and second-year classes she patrolled the rows trying to catch any potential problems before they literally exploded. Professor Snape seemed more relaxed around her but she still had the occasional run-in with him in her regular class. Toby said he thought that Snape was taking advantage of her after she had spent yet another evening in the dungeons doing an inventory. 

Everything wasn't rosy with her other classes. She absolutely hated Divination. After much thought and discussion between her and her two best friends Vexus decided that she simply had to drop the class. "I just can't see the point in it." she was grumbling again after a particularly trying session with Professor Trelawney. Vexus had again failed to see anything but fog as she sat and stared in to the crystal ball in front of her. 

"You're not focused enough, dear. Try again." Trelawney's eyes looked too big for her head through those glasses thought Vexus. An hour later there was still nothing emerging from the foggy depths of the ball but, well, fog. 

After a particularly trying class Teresa offered a suggestion "Maybe you should just go ahead and ask about dropping the class. I mean you could always pick up double Charms or Transfiguration. And I am sure that McGonagall would support you. From what I've seen she doesn't like Professor Trelawney anyway. " 

 "You're right." Vexus was openly annoyed now "I hate to drop a class though." She didn't often let it show when she was upset about something. "It makes me feel like I've failed somehow." 

"Don't worry about it. You do well enough in everything else." Teresa had always stood by her and Vexus was suddenly very grateful for her friend. 

After lunch she had a free period, which was usually spent in the dungeons, but today she headed for the headmaster's office. She ran into Professor McGonagall on the way there.

"I am glad I ran into you, Professor." It was the truth; she didn't know the new password to get to Dumbledore's office. As they walked she explained to McGonagall why she wanted to see the Headmaster. 

"I would be pleased to have you in another class." Minerva McGonagall had grown fond of the girl over the years. She never showed any favoritism of course. After all, Vexus was a Slytherin, however she was an excellent student and Minerva liked her for it.  Occasionally, she would look at Vexus in her class and wonder about the decision that was made and her role in the life of the girl scribbling away at her desk. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Nearly thirty minutes had passed since the appointed time. She stood just on the edge of the forest and waited. 'Surely Severus wouldn't have been caught. He's too careful.' Her mind raced. She thought that this was a bad idea and was only here waiting because of her loyalty to Dumbledore. _

_Now with Snape late and who knows what going on she was getting nervous. 'They'll be fine,' she thought. 'He knows how to get around the Death Eaters.' _

_Finally, as if in answer to her thought a figure emerged from the trees. Snape walked up to her and spoke "It worked. He thought she was dead and I have administered the antidote so," a small smile pulled up the corner of his mouth "she's not dead at all."_

_The baby was wrapped up in his robes and she did nothing more than watch quietly as the two spoke. Minerva looked at her "Is that an after effect of the potion?"  She couldn't believe that the child was so quiet._

_Snape looked down at the small face, she hadn't made a sound since he'd found her. "I assume it is her natural demeanor. The potion has no lingering affects once you administer the antidote." He handed the baby to McGonagall and said, "I have to return. They will be suspicious. Tell Albus that I still think that we shouldn't have gotten involved in this."_

_She nodded and he turned back towards the trees. He was almost to the tree line again when he turned and said "Tell them her name is Vexus." And he was gone._

_Minerva had taken the child to the small orphanage that they had decided on. She told them that both the girls' parents were dead and that she was named Vexus._ _And she left._

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dumbledore agreed with them both about dropping the class, eventually. It took Professor McGonagall's support and rather vocal argument before he decided to grant Vexus' request. So Vexus only had to endure three more days of Divinination and effective Monday she would never have to sit in that stupid little room again. She practically floated to her Potions lesson.

Toby was waiting on her when she got there. "Where've you been?" he always wanted to know where she'd been or why she was late.  They were a couple, officially now. She had decided the prior summer during a weekend with his family that she may as well just bite the proverbial bullet. She still had her reservations about some of the things she felt, but decided that the benefits of the relationship outweigh the reservations. There were moments though that she almost regretted her decision, like now. 

Her voice was cool when she answered "I was getting myself out of Divinination. Starting Monday I'll be doubling up on my Transfiguration class." 

He looked upset "You keep going and switching your schedule around like this and I'll never get to see you at all."  It was bad enough that she spent every available moment doing work for some teacher or another. But this was getting crazy. 

She smiled at him, leaned over and purred in his ear "You see me at Quidditch practice and during every match. Isn't that enough? Or." she was enjoying seeing the color creeping across his cheek "are you trying to say that you want to see even more of me than you already do?" She put heavy emphasis on the word "more" but never got to hear his response. 

"If Mister Matthews and Miss Vexus are finished discussing their love life we can get started with today's lesson." Snape had overheard the beginning of their conversation and from the color of Toby's cheeks he could assume that what ever she'd been whispering must've involved a more personal aspect of their relationship. Something that he didn't even want to think about. He decided to make sure they got his point and added "ten points apiece from your house." 

It had the desired effect, at least on one of them. Toby went even redder and Vexus coolly met his eyes with her own. 'I don't scare her anymore.' he thought. 'Maybe I've gone too soft on her.' he stood and began the day's lecture. He noticed that several times Toby tried to get Vexus' attention, but she just ignored him. 

One night, a few weeks later Vexus was working in the Potions class, as usual, and had missed dinner. Midterms were approaching and she was working on a practice test for the first-years when Toby found her.

"You missed dinner." 

She jumped slightly when he spoke. Rubbing her temples she rose and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, I got caught up in what I was doing." He hugged her and walked with her back to the table where she was working. He made a face "Snape works you like a dog." 

"No," her voice betrayed how tired she was. "He told me to go eat, but then I got started on this set of questions about Deflating Draughts and..." her voice trailed off. She could see that it didn't matter to him, all he cared about was that she was still down here working when she was supposed to be seen sitting next to him at dinner. They were once again the stars of the Slytherin Quidditch team and their house hadn't lost the cup since her third year at Hogwarts. She knew too that part of the problem was that he was in his seventh-year and their time was running out.

She decided to change the subject while she put away the books she had been using. "Have you heard any more from Essex?"  The Essex Elite had approached Toby to play Quidditch professionally. She knew his father was a major factor in the final decision.

"Yeah, we finally settled on a contract and I sign on after graduation." He knew that he wouldn't see her after he graduated unless he got a firm commitment from her before then. Playing Quidditch would take him all over the country and he knew her well enough to know that she would not hold on to him as tightly as he held on to her. 

Professor Snape had heard this last part of their conversation from the hall. He didn't mean to be eavesdropping. He had stopped following her around in her second year. He had decided that she probably wasn't going to bring the school crashing down around their ears in her third year. After he had observed them at the Yule Ball in her fourth year he felt almost bad about it. Which was funny because as a rule he never let little things like that make him feel bad. He had enough big things in his life to feel bad about. Severus had come back down to the classroom after noticing that she wasn't at dinner, and unlike Toby, had brought her a plate of food. Feeling like an idiot he stood in the hall and listened. 

The boy was speaking again "Please, just tell me, is this going to be a long term situation? I need to know."

Snape couldn't see her face but he heard the tremor in her voice. "Toby, you know that I care deeply for you, but I am not going to be pushed into a commitment for the rest of my life. Not yet." 

Toby was getting aggravated. It seemed like since they had "officially" become a couple she was even more closed off to him than before, even when they were alone together. "You know how I feel. You know that I want you to be there with me."

"Toby, just because your parents married right after graduation doesn't mean you have to." She kept her voice soft. It made her sad to see him trying to go in every direction and please everyone at once. "You didn't even want to play professionally. Remember?"

He was confused; he hated it when she saw right through him like that. "My father says,"

Vexus cut him off "Your father has his own life. He doesn't need to live yours as well. It may make him angry but what you do is up to you. Can't you see that?"  She had known that this was coming, she couldn't stand to see him trying to always do what his father told him to do.  And she knew that the reason he held on to her so tight was not that he truly loved her. It was more of an effort to prove that he was following his parents. She was about to tell him so when he started yelling. His patience had finally broken.

"You don't understand." He spat it at her "You're adopted. You don't have to live up to the family expectations. You were raised by Muggles! You have no concept of what it's like to have come from a pureblood family." 

"Toby, I may not have the pedigree that you have" she had stopped feeling sorry for him and was speaking through clenched teeth "but I am smart enough to know what I want and not jump every time someone says 'Frog!'"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, your mother and father tell you everything. I am surprised that you know how to tie your own shoes. Face it, your family controls you." She had her fists balled at her sides and was trying not to scream at him. 

"Well you never knew your family, for all I know you're nothing but a mudblood!"  He had let his anger take over and said it before he thought about it. 

There was a moment of silence and Snape was sure that there was a fairly intense face off going on inside.  Then the sound of footsteps and what sounded like a… kiss? He dared the slightest peek around the door and saw that Toby had crossed the room and was kissing Vexus. Severus felt his stomach knot up suddenly and quickly retreated again as they separated.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean any of that. I just lost my temper." He pleaded "Please Vex."

"Don't call me that."

"C'mon, I didn't mean it!" He was on the verge of shouting again.

Out in the hall Snape couldn't believe his ears. He knew about the physical side to their relationship. By chance he had overheard them in one of the dungeons. (He didn't like to think about that episode.) Snape still felt that Toby was not the right person for her, but he didn't know why that thought nagged at him. He had eventually decided that perhaps the two of them were going to be another picture perfect couple, at least until she got pregnant. But this was turning into something painful to watch, or rather listen to.

 He was snapped back to the present by her voice. He missed out on seeing the expression on Vexus' face but did not miss the anger when she spoke, "If you think that I am going to be swayed or have my mind made up by physical advances, you are wrong. And if you think that I am going to let you say something like that and then just kiss and make up" she stopped and glared at him. He felt a cold sensation run through him "You. Are. Mistaken."

Her words were like ice, it seemed that they hit the ground and shattered in the silence. "I think you'd better go now. I have to close up the classroom."

Toby stared at her for a moment and then left the room. She still didn't know how to explain it to him. She loved so many things about him but there was no energy or spark in the emotions. She couldn't stand to see him turning his back on what he wanted to do for his father's sake. And after this, the most recent argument, it was over. "I knew this wasn't going to work out" she still had her habit of talking to herself, "I should've never let it get this involved."

Once she had calmed down she realized really was sorry about the way things were turning out and let a tear slip down her cheek as she put various jars back on their shelves. When she turned around and saw that Professor Snape had entered the room she let out a tiny gasp. How much had he heard? Her mind reeled and she knew that she was going to get it. It was bad enough that she hadn't listened when he told her to stop for the night, but Toby had been down here and she knew that he didn't like people hanging around his classroom. If he had heard the argument on top of that… She knew she was going to lose some points for this. It was a moment before he moved; she noticed the plate of food in his hands. 

She opened her mouth to explain or apologize, she didn't know which, but before she could say anything he shook his head for her to remain silent. He walked over to the table and set the plate down. With the sleeve of his robe he wiped the tear off her cheek then turned and walked out without a word.

She heard the sounds of his robes and his footsteps rapidly diminishing down the corridor. No sound followed him but a stifled sob from the classroom.

The next few weeks were miserable. Vexus wouldn't speak to Toby. Toby wouldn't look at Vexus. Snape snapped at the both and Teresa called them all stupid. 

Christmas was approaching and there had been plans for Vexus to spend the holiday with Toby's family, but now she had decided that she really just wanted to stay at the school and be alone. She knew that the relationship was as good as over, but she didn't want to talk to him. Eventually she took advantage of a few spare minutes after Quidditch practice one afternoon. 

"I think that we both know that this is over." She chose her words carefully. 

"I agree." he tried to keep what he was feeling out of his voice. He waited for her reply and it was obvious she wouldn't argue with him. It had become clear that despite what he had been pushing for their relationship was not a perfect as he thought and she really wasn't the right one for him. They were too different. However he knew that she wouldn't turn her back on him, she would always be a friend to him.

"Vexus, I am sorry for what I said. I know that I shouldn't have said those things. I like your parents." He felt like he needed to apologize to her. She considered him for a moment and replied, "If I took everything everybody ever said to heart I'd have a miserable life. But thank you."

"Well that's that then." He said. 'I just won't have any perks anymore.' He thought. It made him smile.

"Is there something funny in what you just said that I've missed?" she asked him. He laughed and said "I was just thinking about all the benefits I'm going to lose by breaking up with you." 

Her eyes twinkled and there was a challenge in her voice "Breaking up with me? I beg your pardon, but I, sir, am breaking up with you. Or didn't you notice?" He hated the way she always did that. 

"You'd better stop being so damned charming or I may reconsider." They walked back to the main castle and as they walked Vexus casually mentioned that Stacey had been watching him at lunch. "You know she likes you."

"Are you trying to set me up already?" he was interested though. He remembered that Stacey had once told him how much she loved him.

"Well, she has said that she still likes you and if given the chance she'd marry you." Vexus smiled. Toby stopped and looked at her. 

"Are you serious? She's said that?" he was intrigued.

"Yep, I bet your mom would like her." She knew that Toby and Stacey would be a better pair than the two of them had ever been. "Why don't you talk to her tonight, better late than never."

"O.K. If you say so." They started walking again.

"Um, just remember one thing about Stacey."

"What's that?" He asked

"She's not going to be nearly as much fun as I am, if you know what I mean" there was a slightly wicked gleam in Vexus' eyes.

Toby laughed, "Pervert! I'm going to miss you."

It completely confused Stacey Lions when he came over and sat by her at dinner that night. "Vexus has told me so much about you..." he began.

The following weeks confused more than just Stacey, they were befuddled by the sudden change, "You mean _she_ dumped _him_?" it was whispered  "or was it the other way around. Surely it wasn't some sort of mutual thing." Since Toby had immediately taken up with Stacey Lions it was assumed that Vexus had been the dumpee and she didn't say anything to counter the rumors.

"I don't care what they're saying." she was saying to Teresa one afternoon as they were digging up herbs out in the greenhouse. "Honestly if that's the best they can do, well, it's not even worth my time to bother with the rumors. Utter nonsense." 

"Vex, I agree with you, but even the stupid Gryffindors are talking" Teresa was having a hard time with a stubborn plant that didn't want to be transplanted "They all insist that we're going to lose the cup because you and Toby obviously won't be able to play on the same team after what's happened." 

Vexus wiped her hand across her forehead, leaving a large smudge of dirt on her face. "Let them think that, we'll beat the snot out of them Saturday. Besides Toby's got no, shall we say, 'outlet for his energy' anymore. Have you seen him, he looks like he is going to explode? I won't be surprised if he knocks out someone when he starts going at the bludgers." there was an evil look in her eyes when she said that and Teresa snorted trying not to laugh. Which only made both of them laugh. 

"I will never be able to figure out how you two managed to get away with so much." The conversation was abruptly ended when Professor Sprout started in their direction. 

Potions class was interesting. Snape never offered to elaborate on what had happened that night and at first it seemed like he had forgotten. Initially she and Toby remained lab partners, which did seem to surprise the professor. One day he asked if "..In light of recent developments," a mocking tone in his voice, was it  "a good idea for the two of you to continue working so closely together." This drew a snicker or two from their classmates. Toby looked like the thought had never occurred him but now that it was out in the open it might be prudent. 

And so Vexus wound up working with Shane Guinness, another 7th year Slytherin who looked and smelled like he hadn't been in a shower in three months. She glared at Snape and in her mind cursed him up one side and down the other. She remembered to not actually say the curses out loud or focus too closely on them as she had progressed to the point where she could do all sorts of things on her own just by concentrating intently on whatever it was she was doing.  Professor Snape sneered right back at her unaware of what was going on behind her eyes. 

She still assisted Professor Snape but there was tightness in the air. As if both of them had revealed a little bit too much to the other and were trying to recoup their loses. She stopped spending her free period after lunch in the dungeon and was often found in the library reading up on one thing or another.

The Quidditch match came around and it was set to be a good game. The anticipation hung in the air; Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied for the lead and this match would decide the victor. Teresa wasn't exaggerating what she had heard. All the Gryffindor students were certain that the Slytherin team was going to fall apart before their eyes. Boy were they surprised.

Slytherin played as efficiently as ever and it seemed that every time Toby whacked a bludger a Gryffindor player being nearly knocked off their broom immediately followed the action. Vexus ran the Slytherin score up to a hundred before anyone even saw the snitch. When it was over Stacey rushed out on the field to Toby and made a great show of kissing him in the middle of the crowd of students. Vexus made her way back to the locker room unnoticed until Professor Snape stepped into her path. She stopped and followed his gaze to where Toby and Stacey were surrounded by cheering students. 

His voice, (God what a voice! she thought) was mellow when he finally addressed her "Please advise Mister Matthews and Miss Lions that they should avoid the dungeons. I will not tolerate romantic liaisons under my nose." He gave her a look that said everything he hadn't said out loud. Vexus thought she as going to vomit, she felt her face flush and thought that any of the other teachers telling her this would've been preferable to the dark wizard scowling at her now. 

"You knew." It wasn't a question. He looked at her coldly; she was windblown and disheveled after the game. She had already undone her hair and it hung down below her waist now. "I know much more than I let on." he turned and walked away. She watched him go and sulked down to locker room to change and then, hopefully she could just get back to the tower and go to bed with no one bothering her. 

Snape was on edge. He probably shouldn't have told her that he knew about the extent of her relationship with the Matthews boy. He hadn't known what to think and still couldn't explain why he had acted the way he did after he heard their argument. He was a teacher, she was his student and that was the end of his concern for her. He kept tabs on her activities, still a little worried about her past. He watched her in the Great Hall and in his classes. Vexus never caught him watching and he noticed that she never looked in his direction anymore.  He still couldn't get the image of her after the Quidditch match with her hair undone out of his head. He felt a little pang at this and called himself an idiot.

After the students had finished the final exams her work as assistant to the potions master increased. She was assisting him in sorting through the first year exams and helped Snape maintain and update his records. Even though the course work for the year was over she felt like she was working as heard as ever. They didn't speak beyond what was necessary and she had the horrible feeling she'd let him down somehow. She was pondering that very thing as she marked down the fist year results from the stack of graded exams in front of her.

"I _SAID_, would you please step over here for a moment?" Professor Snape's voice snapped her back into reality. 'I really hope that he only had to repeat himself once' she thought as he walked to his desk.  He considered her for a moment before he spoke "Well, once again you have surpassed my expectations." he paused when she smiled "at least with your studies, that is." The words sunk in and she flushed red. 

"You have passed the Seventh-year exam and you should have no concern about passing your N.E.W.T.'s You still, however, have another year with us to complete." He had been discussing this situation with the Headmaster. They had decided that she would be given the choice of continuing to act as assistant or picking up another class and skipping potions entirely the following year.

Severus was sure that after what he said to her at the Quidditch game and they way he had been treating her lately would have lead her to choose skipping Potions altogether. He explained her options and waited. 

Vexus had a problem. As much as she was sure that Snape disliked her, there were those moments sprinkled in that made her wonder if there was more going on here than met the eye. And his remark about knowing more than he let on piqued her curiosity. If she opted out of Potions she would only see the professor at mealtimes and off and on in the halls. She definitely wasn't going to find out anything that way. She had been thinking for so long that he cleared his throat and started talking "If you feel that you need more time to decide."

"No." she said it softly. He was always surprised by the way she spoke just soft enough to make you have to listen only to her if you wanted to hear what she was saying. 

"I would like to continue to assist with the potions classes anyway I can." she was sincere as she continued, "Potions is an art form after all and dropping it completely is no way to become a better artist." She meant what she said but made sure that she phrased it in a way that got his attention. 

"Very well, you may return to what you were doing." there was a little twinkle in his eyes when he spoke again and Vexus thought about that for the rest of the day. 

The Slytherins were becoming used to seeing the Great Hall decked out in their colors and the end of the year feast was as much fun as always. The following day Vexus and Teresa sat on the train making plans to get together over the summer. 

Severus Snape spent his summer in Romania scouting out rumors about Voldemort.


	7. Supplies and Biter-sweet Surpirsies

SUPPLIES AND Biter-sweet Surprises

As she walked along the hall she could her footsteps echoing loudly. The school was still deserted, as it was another two weeks before the term started. Vexus had received a letter from Dumbledore the prior week asking her if she could come to Hogwarts a little earlier than usual this year. It seemed that Professor Snape hadn't made it back from Romania yet and with the term fast approaching somebody had to get the potions classes together. Since Vexus had been working closely with the professor the year before and was familiar with his lesson plans and classes Dumbledore asked her. 

"Isn't there another professor who can do this? I mean, Potions is my best subject and I did assist professor Snape last year, but I don't know about holding down the fort until he gets back from...where is he again?" she asked.

Dumbledore had met her in the corridor and they were headed to his office (at his request) before Vexus headed off to the dungeons (which she wanted to do first, but you can't just tell the headmaster no.) 

"He is in Romania." Dumbledore paused and then continued "There have been some rumors going around about Voldemort and I asked if he would check them out for me. I need you here because with Professor Quirell on sabbatical there really isn't anyone else who is as familiar with Professor Snape's lessons. At least no one who doesn't already have a million things to do."  He smiled at her as they entered his office finally. He motioned for her to sit. As soon as she did a house elf came in with a tray of food. "Ah, lunch!" said Dumbledore. 

'Well its obvious that he wants to chit-chat for a little bit.' Vexus settled back into the chair with a sandwich off of the tray and decided that she'd just have to sit through it when the headmaster said something that made her drop the sandwich. "What do you know about your parents, Vexus?"

Vexus stared at the Professor. She felt something like electricity shoot through every nerve in her body. That was probably the very last thing that she thought she'd hear from him. After a moment she realized that she had dropped the sandwich and that she had been staring. She regained her composure and spoke "Not much, Professor. I have always considered Daniel and Sharon my parents. But when I was younger I used to pretend that my birth parents wanted me to know who they were and that's why they named me what they did." It was coming out in a rush and at the last statement Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up.

"Why do you think that about your name? He kept his voice light. 

"Well, I mean how many kids named 'Vexus' do you come across? I would bet that right now you couldn't think of any other girls, or boys for that matter, named 'Vexus" That have come through this school." She was calmer now that they had started talking.

"You are right about that" Dumbledore's smile seemed to have an additional calming effect on her. "I haven't ever met anyone quite like you. And I wanted to bring this up because I knew your mother when she attended Hogwarts and before she died she left something of hers with me. She wanted you to have it one day." He stood and walked over to a bookcase and picked up a long slender wooden box. It looked like a wand box thought Vexus.

"Your mother was a very talented student in her day. She was a student here at the time as Professor Snape. I think that they knew each other then. Either way she left this with me and asked that I give it to you when I thought you were ready for it." 

"And I'm ready?" She didn't let the tremor in her hands get into her voice. "Who was she?" There were a thousand questions boiling up but that was the one that made it to the surface first. 

"Well, her name was Renai Scott and she was student at Hogwarts when I was a teacher here. She was an excellent student and she also excelled at Potions." He paused here, " you know about Voldemort of course," He looked at her over the top of glasses.

"I have read all about him and other than what I have read there hasn't been to much discussion about You-Know-Who, even in our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. At least there wasn't when I still took that class." She wondered what Voldemort had to do with her mother.

"Well, when Voldemort was gaining power she fell in with him and became a Death Eater. Before it was over she was killed and you were saved. Voldemort thought you were dead and you were moved to the orphanage." He stopped and took a sip of tea. She was holding up well considering the circumstances. "Your mother approached me and we helped her get you to safety." 

The one thing that Dumbledore had decided for sure was that the identity of her father would remain a secret. There was no reason to temp fate that much. "Are there any other questions, please know that I don't know everything that happened of course?" he said.

"My father..." Her voice was still steady but he could see the emotions raging behind her eyes. "Do you know who my father was?"

The only answer he could give was none at all, he shook his head and said "I can not answer all the questions, you understand." 

"Why did he, You-Know-Who that is, think I was dead?" she was full of questions and was trying to ask the most important ones while she could. 

At this Albus smiled "Our Professor Snape was instrumental in killing you. He prepared a potion and made sure that Voldemort thought that you were dead. He recovered your body and administered the antidote as well."

"Wait, How was he able to do that and not be killed himself? He wasn't a... She hesitated.

"Death Eater?" Dumbledore finished for her. "Yes there was a time when he went to Voldemort, but he saw the error and turned back. He was a valuable spy for us at great personal risk." he grew serious "What is important is that your mother also saw the mistake she had made and gave herself to save you. The last thing she asked of me was that I made sure you received her wand one day."

 Dumbledore had waited this long to give her the wand because he, like Snape was concerned about the safety of her being here. He just hid it better. He also knew what Severus did not. He knew that Vexus was capable of plenty of magic with or WITHOUT a wand. But she had proven herself and this was her last year at the school. 

"In that case I will only ask one more question," She had to know that one thing that had puzzled her since she was old enough to think "which one of my parents named me?"

Dumbledore thought for a long moment. "Your father."

He rose and came around the desk with the box. He handed it to Vexus and spoke "Use this well, I know that you can focus your talent without a wand but I have a feeling that you'll cherish this anyway." 

Vexus had no idea how he knew about what she had been doing, but it didn't surprise her that he knew. "Thank you Headmaster, you're right, this does mean a lot to me." She rose and left the room.

Once she arrived in the dungeons she knew why nobody else wanted to do this. It was colder than usual and it looked like whenever Snape left he had packed in a hurry. The place was a god-awful mess. "O.K. So first I am going to go to the dorms and put you up." the last was addressed to the wand-box "and then we'll see what we can do in here." 

Snape arrived at the school two days later and went straight to Dumbledore with the information (what little there was) he had gathered over the past two months. "So there you go, nothing but rumors and half truths. No one has any definite sighting or encounter."

"We'll just have to watch and keep our eyes and ears open. I believe that Professor Quirell will be going through there while he is on sabbatical. I'll ask him to keep a eye out as well." Dumbledore stopped to take a sip of tea and Severus thought they were finished.

As Snape rose to leave the office Dumbledore spoke again "Severus, I have given her Renai's wand." the statement hung there for a moment. 

"Are you serious? What does she know?" Snape had gone pale and was frozen where he had stopped when Albus spoke. "Does she know about Voldemort?" His mind reeled with questions. 

Dumbledore motioned for him to sit again "She knows her mother's name and that she died to save her baby. She knows that you and I were involved in getting her away. She knows about you, the potion" he paused for emphasis "and the antidote." 

The old wizard watched the younger one intently "She knows that Voldemort killed her mother and that her parents are dead"

Snape sat bolt upright "You know as well as I do that there is no guarantee that Voldemort is dead. I just spent two months trying to find out about him." He was so tired and to have this first thing was almost too much. He just wanted to go to his dungeon and sit among his things. Peacefully. Quietly. Alone.

"Severus, I think that she'll be fine, She took the news rather well and she is so much stronger that we give her credit for. You know Slytherin used to be the home of the cunning and the ambitious. Before certain things changed its reputation. She is very close to what the ideal Slytherin used to be." He started messing with a roll of parchment of his desk. Snape rose again to head to the dungeon. "One last thing Severus, well actually two things," Snape hated it when the Headmaster did this, Dumbledore continued, "She asked who named her, I thought that you might be able to offer some insight on that. If you want to discuss it with her." the color drained from Severus' face and Dumbledore continued "And she's already here." 

Severus knew then that he had been excused and headed out of the office for the dungeons.

Why had Albus decided to tell her about his now? 'Stupid question' he thought 'this is her last year.' Sometimes he forgot that Vexus would be leaving the school at the end of this year. For all the problems there'd been between them, nearly all of them his doing, he still recognized that she was an exceptional student. He had always said that having an assistant would make him soft. Having Vexus as his assistant had outright spoiled him. Even now she was in his class doing his work for him. 'Well, if she thinks that she can be potions mistress' he smirked as he thought to himself 'she has another think coming.

Vexus had spent the last two days putting everything up and was now scrubbing up what looked like the residue of several exploded cauldrons. "I don't think I even want to know what he was doing in here." She muttered, as she wiped off a desk at the front of the class that had something blue and sticky all over it. 

"Still talking to yourself?" the familiar coldness of the voice told her who it was before she turned.

'And since I know who is standing there I'll take my sweet time turning around.' she thought. Slowly she stopped scrubbing, put the rag down on the desk and turned around. Snape stood in the doorway looking, well plain awful.

"What happened to you?" she sneered it at him suddenly remembering that he had been exceptionally nasty to her the last time she saw him. His hair was a little longer than usual and was a horrible mess. His skin was still pale, but now there was a kind of gauntness to his face.

"You seem to have forgotten that you are still the student and I am still the teacher. You will not take that tone with me. I tolerate no disrespect from my students, even the rare intelligent ones." He was angry, but she could see that he was too tired to really get fumed up about it. 

"Sorry, Professor." she said. "What I meant to say was: How was your summer?"  He's going to curse me for that she thought. Instead Snape walked to his desk and began looking through the papers.

"I see that you have started the inventory, excellent. When will you have it finished?" he didn't really want to get started with her right now he realized. 

"I expect to have it completed by the morning. I had to clean this first. Couldn't stand it anymore. May I ask what happened in here?" she decided it was worth a shot. Snape did not even look up at her "No you may not."

She bit her tongue and went back to scrubbing the desk. She was really getting into it when Snape suddenly looked up and asked, "Why are you doing that by hand?" 

Vexus stopped and looked up, surprised. "Since we aren't allowed to use magic over the summer, I just get used to doing things this way." She took out her wand and started muttering as she went along the desks. In a few moments they were clean. She looked at Snape and blushed, "I suppose I should've done it that way from the start." He didn't smile, but asked, "That's taken care of, now why aren't you wearing your school attire? Did you forget your robes?" She was wearing her muggle jeans and a t-shirt with the word "Beatles" on it with a picture of four men. 'Although they spelled "beetles" wrong and the men on the shirt don't look like insects.' thought Snape. He watched as Vexus looked down at her clothes and then back up at him, her eyes flashing.

She was getting angry now "Since the term has not yet started and due to the state of this classroom," the last was hissed "I decided not to wear my robes. I checked with the Headmaster and he approved it." 

There was a brief face off before Snape spoke "You are excused. Be back in two hours, you need to finish the inventory." 

"Fine." she turned to leave "Always a pleasure to be near you Professor." was the last thing he heard before she was gone. Had he been less tired he might've said something back. 

'What is wrong with me? I keep on snapping at Professor Snape like this and I am going to get expelled.' she thought as she made her way to the dorm to change. She didn't even see Dumbledore until she had run right into him. "I'm sorry Professor!" He smiled at her and asked, "What's the big hurry? Have you seen Professor Snape?" 

"Yes sir, he told me to leave and he asked about my robes. Or rather why I wasn't in them. So I decided to change." She was still angry but as always the old wizard had a claming effect on her. 

"The term hasn't started. You don't need to be in your robes yet. Don't worry about him. He's had a busy summer. You may wear your robes if you wish, but there is no requirement for you to do so until the other students arrive." Dumbledore smiled at her again and headed off. "Don't forget, Professor Snape is a complicated man. Good Luck." 

Vexus stood there for a while and decided that since she had two hours before she had to be back in the dungeons she would take her broom for a spin. She was Quidditch captain for Slytherin this year and wanted to be in top form. Plus she really liked zipping around the stadium and school grounds. 

She was practicing barrel rolls when she spotted the form of Severus Snape on the ground below. She quickly landed and approached him. "It hasn't been two hours has it? I am sure that it hasn't." She said. She stood there waiting for him to say something, instead of just looking at her. 

"How long is your hair, Vexus?" he may as well ask about the weather it was said so casually. This caught her off guard and instinctively her hand went to her hair. She had undone it while she was flying. She liked to feel the wind, and if you're gonna go fast, it should FEEL like you're going fast. "Um, I think it's about thirty inches or so. I don't make it a habit to measure my hair often," she said. "That was an interesting question, Professor. Why do you ask?" 

He didn't answer but instead said, "I see you didn't change clothes." 

"I ran into the Headmaster and he said that until the term starts I don't have to wear the robes unless I want to." there was a note of defiance in her voice. 'If this keeps arguing keeps up this year is going to suck' she thought. His gaze shifted to the empty stadium. "How does Slytherin look for Quidditch this year?"

Glad for the change of subject she answered, "I think that we're going to wipe up the stadium with the other teams, again. Even though we lost Toby, Steven, and Tara I think we still have a good chance. There is a third year named Daniel that I want to move up into Steven's Seeker position. I have a set of fifth years named Rupert and Emma that can take over the vacated Beater and Chaser positions. Should be good. Rupert has a definite mean streak and I can't wait to see who he takes out first." there was a wicked smile on her face when she finished. 

Snape looked at her and said, "I don't think he's the only one with a mean streak." he allowed a small smile "that is a good quality in the captain of my house's Quidditch team. If we can do well this year it'll the fifth year in a row that Slytherin has won. I like it when my house wins."

"Why Professor, I didn't think that you liked anything." her voice was dry but he could appreciate the joke. 

"Indeed. Well your two hours are up and I need you to finish your work." He walked back up towards the school and she followed.

They worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon. They were used to each other and didn't really need to speak. Soon Vexus had finished the inventory and was checking over a list of supplies when two house elves came in with trays of food. "The headmaster said to bring some food to Professor Snape and Miss Vexus since they missed supper." said one of them. They set down the trays and left. Vexus rose and walked over to inspect the food. There was a little bit of everything on the trays, or so it seemed. She took a plate and began pilling it high with food. Snape watched her before he spoke "Hungry?"

"Yes. Daniel and Sharon have been doing this low-carb thing and I haven't had pasta or rice or bread or potatoes in two months." She sat down and began eating. Snape walked to the table and filled a plate of his own. After a moment of hesitation he sat at the table with Vexus. She raised and eyebrow but didn't say anything. "What time are you going to Hogsmead in the morning?" he finally asked.

She washed down a rather large forkful of rice with a sip of pumpkin juice then answered "About 8 or so. Nothing much is open before then. Whatever I can't find I'll send for when I get back to the castle." Many of the potions supplies could be obtained in Hogsmead and Vexus was going to go get everything she could tomorrow. Some things would have to be ordered from the shops and some ordered by owl. 

A thought hit her suddenly "Professor, would you like to go with me? There really isn't much to do here until I return with the supplies and if you go with me you can make sure I don't have any fun while I'm there." She managed to keep a straight face until the end. Snape stared at her for a moment. 

"Was that a joke?" he asked. 

"Actually, now that I think about it," she said "no it wasn't. It would be nice to have some company and you look like you just need a relatively stress free day."  She had been thinking all day that he looked miserable, at least more so than usual. "Really Professor, would it hurt you to enjoy a single day out of life?"

The remark hit hard, 'I am sure that she has no idea what she just said' he thought

"I will go with you, but it will be to make sure that you do not use all of the class funds in Honeydukes." he kept his voice neutral. She smiled.

"Was that a joke?"

The next morning they were supposed to meet in the Great Hall at 6:30 for breakfast and a final run-through of the supplies list. By 7:00 Professor Snape hadn't shown and Vexus was pissed. 'I swear sometimes I wonder if it's worth it to put up with him.' she fumed as she headed off to look for him. She checked the classroom, his office and library, the staff room and the dungeons: nothing. By now it was 7:30 and if they were going to make it they needed to leave _now._ Finally she decided that he must still be in his chambers. "Do I want to go there? Maybe I should just go to Hogsmead with out him." She was speaking quietly to herself as she approached his door. She raised her hand to knock and stopped.  She was suddenly filled with a weird kind of anticipation. She was muttering again "Bloody-hell, Vexus, you've knocked on doors before. JUST DO IT." She knocked loudly three times and waited. After about 10 seconds there had been no answer. "Alright, you came, you knocked, and he didn't answer. You were forced to go with out him." 

She had turned around to leave when the doors were flung open; she jumped and spun around to look. Snape stood before her fully dressed (in what looked like yesterday's robes she thought) his hair was worse than usual and he looked like he had just woke up. "What time is it?" his voice didn't sound different but she could tell he had been caught off guard.

"It is now 7:40 a.m. Professor." She stopped the smart-ass remark that was on her tongue. He didn't look like he would be in such a good mood about things today. "Professor, if you would rather stay in I can take care of the supplies by myself." 

"No, lets go." he stepped out into the corridor, turned locked the door and strode off. 

They didn't say anything on the way to the village and when they reached Hogsmead they decide to split up and each one handle half of the list. By noon Vexus had everything that she could get in the village. She was waiting outside The Three Broomsticks for Snape when he approached. "Did you get everything?" he asked

"Nearly, I had to order the newt eyes and when we get back to the school I'll have to send an owl for the wolfs bane, unicorn horn and the milkwood essence. Other than that I got it all. Even picked up a couple extra cauldrons that will come in handy when the first years start melting theirs down." She knew that it was not his policy to keep extra cauldrons on hand for students who messed their up. His theory was they just loose credit and points until they secure a new one on their own. 

"You know what I think about that." 

Vexus smiled "But Professor, wouldn't it be nice to have some extras around. Just in case?" She was going to win this one. She watched him sneer and say "Fine. What's done is done. Then we are finished." 

An idea popped into Vexus' head and she said it before she thought, "Why don't we go inside and have lunch. And I would like to stop by Honeydukes."  Ever since he had mentioned it the previous night she had a craving for chocolate frogs. 

While Vexus was thinking about chocolate Snape was wondering if she was being insolent or was just trying to be nice, that would be preferable to the prior year. "Alright, we'll eat and stop for some chocolate frogs." he sneered at her and enjoyed the look of surprise when he said "chocolate frogs." He knew that she loved chocolate in any form, and that she had a weakness for the frogs. He had seen her eating them too often. 

They had a good if, quiet meal. When they had finished they headed towards Honeydukes. Snape stopped outside the door and Vexus realized that he wasn't coming in. "What's the matter Professor? Don't want to be seen in a candy shop?" she teased. He scowled and followed her in. She immediately went to the chocolate section and began filling a small bag with every kind of chocolate available. He watched and tried to ignore the shopkeeper looking at him. It had been many years since he had set foot in this shop. Finally she finished and paid for the now bulging bag of sweets. The shopkeeper whispered something to Vexus and she smirked. He followed her out of the shop and they set out for the castle. All of the supplies had been sent on ahead of them and would be waiting when they got back to the class. 

Vexus was in a good mood, despite the fact that the sky looked like it was going to pour forth a torrent of rain any second. She had even insisted on walking, with or without the Professor. Grudgingly he walked with her. She had left her hair down again today, though she wasn't sure why. After a while he broke the silence "What did the shopkeeper in Honeydukes say to you?" It had been agonizing him since it happened. 

"She was just telling me that had been at least 15 years since she had seen you in the shop." Vexus smirked again "and she wanted to know if you were well." 

Snape wasn't surprised; he didn't make a habit of buying or eating sweets. Her next words caught him off guard "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I'll never tell that the 'dark, brooding Potions Master' was in a candy shop." She shot him a glance and he could see that she really wouldn't tell anyone. He couldn't help but smile, a little bit. "Glad to see my reputation is intact."

Later on in the dungeons again, they were both busy measuring out ingredients into bottles and had nearly finished getting everything put away when they stopped to go over what was left to do. Vexus had worn her robes into Hogsmead but has changed back into the jeans when they got back, mainly to aggravate Snape. 

"Are we through, Professor?" She was tired and wanted to take a long hot bath to get the residue of a number of things off her skin. Snape looked worn out too and after taking a moment to check over their lists again he said, "Yes we are finished. I would like to get an early start tomorrow, so please be here by 6:00 a.m." She didn't protest and started towards the door. 

"Vexus," he paused when she turned around "would you like to have diner with me again this evening?" An expression of shock spread across her face. Quickly he continued, "I would like to discuss several new potions for the second-years." 

She had resumed an air of nonchalance "Of course, what time?"

"6:30 and I had planned on eating in my office."

"Fine Professor, 6:30 it is." She left the room and headed for the dorms for a quick bath (instead of the long one she hoped for) and to change clothes.

Snape meanwhile went to the kitchen to let the elves know that Vexus was eating with him. He then returned to his chambers and decided that he too could do with a bath. 'I hope she leaves her hair down again' was the last thing he thought as he sank into the tub.

The bath had rejuvenated Vexus and she felt like she had much more energy than she had an hour ago. She was finishing getting dressed again. She had decided on a skirt and simple button down shirt. At the moment she was trying to decide if she should put her hair up now or before she went to bed. She knew that eating with Snape was going to be an ordeal and she might be too tired afterwards to spend the time braiding her hair and putting it into it's customary bun. She glanced behind her at the small clock on her nightstand. It read 6:27 p.m.

"Holy Shit!" She cursed before she realized what she'd said. She grabbed her shoes and left the dorm at a run her hair flying behind her. She ran all the way down to the dungeons in her stockings and slipped the shoes on as she rounded the last corner. Panting she burst into Snape's office "Sorry-Professor. I was-getting-uh-dressed-and-I-uh..."

He was sitting at the desk with several covered trays before him. "You're only 4 minutes late. I don't think that any grave damage has been done. Sit down and get something to drink, you're out of breath." He motioned for her to sit and watched as she poured herself a goblet of the (still, thankfully) ice-cold pumpkin juice. After she had collected herself she spoke again, "O.K., that's better. I am sorry about being late. You didn't have to wait."  She looked at him and noticed the cold expression. 'Oh no, this is going to be a long evening. He's already glaring at me.' She sighed and decided to get through this as quickly as possible. "Are we going to eat or glare at each other all night?" She said it in, what she hoped was a light manner.

"Yes, lets eat. I know you don't want to be here any longer than you must." He removed the tray lids and began filling his plate. 'So she wants to get this over with. It doesn't surprise me at all she would rather not be here' he thought 'at least she left her hair down.'

They ate quietly until Snape spoke "I have been planning on adding some more difficult potions to my second year classes. I have reached a point though where I need to narrow the list. This is where you come in." He slid a piece of parchment across the desk. "Look this over and give me your assessment of which ones would be best." 

Vexus set her fork down; she was finished anyway, and picked up the list. "May I look these over and let you know in the morning?" She wanted to discuss something else with the Professor. He conversation with Professor Dumbledore had been running around he mind since it took place and she wanted to know more about what happened. Since Snape was so "instrumental" in what happened she had decided to bring it up with him. This was the first opportunity to do so. 

Snape spoke before she could proceed "The point of this" he waved his hands at the trays of food "was to 'Discuss' the addition of more difficult potions to the second-year class. However, if you feel that it's not necessary to discuss the list, by all means tell me in the morning." he couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Vexus was furious. She picked up the list again and said through clenched teeth "Fine." She looked over the list again and put it down. "I think you should add them all to the course."

He raised his eyebrows and shot back "Some of those are rather difficult for a second-year"

It was turning into an argument "In that case professor, add them all. If the students blow up the classroom, they're all idiots. If they get them right, they're geniuses." 

Snape realized he had been leaning forward in his chair and sat back. With a sigh he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He should've known this was going to turn out terribly. He was feeling so tired and to be sitting here arguing over a list of potions. It was ridiculous. Vexus picked up on his exasperation and took a deep breath. They sat that way for a few moments. 

Eventually Snape addressed her again "I do not want to fight with you." it was as close as her was going to get to an apology "If you want to look over this list on your own, then it's fine with me. I just don't feel like sitting here and arguing over it."

"I agree." she had calmed down and was sitting with her elbow on the arm of the chair, her chin in her hand. She looked at him and decided it was now or never. "Professor, I don't know if you are aware of this, but Professor Dumbledore has told me about my mother." She let it hang between them watching his face for a reaction. He looked up at her and then down at the desk "Vexus, he did mention to me that he had given you your mothers wand and told you about her. And I will answer your questions, to a point. There are some things that I cannot answer and you're just going to have to accept that." He looked up at her again to see her nod and he said "Alright. Go ahead."

Vexus had been running over a list of questions and they had all slipped away in her nervousness. And so the first thing she said was "Did you know my mother?"

"Your mother was a student here at the same time I was. She was two years ahead of me though, so I do not know much of her activities. From what I remember she was a good student, she did not follow Quidditch. She was always nice to me and from what I could see everybody else." He said it fast to just get it out. 

"What house was she in?" asked Vexus

"Slytherin." 

"Who was my father?" She asked it the same way she had asked the previous questions and it took the Professor off guard. "I can't answer that one."

Vexus narrowed her eyes and asked "Why? Because you don't know or because you do know?"

'Good question' thought Snape. He decided on his answer "I cannot tell you who he was, but I did know him."

This was what she had been waiting for "Professor Dumbledore said that my father named me. Do you know why he chose Vexus?" She held her breath and waited as Snape thought. 

How safe was it to even tell her part of the truth? 'Vexus. You have no idea about the significance that name holds to me.' he thought. 

He spoke,  "I don't' know what significance it held for him. That isn't' a good answer but it's all you're going to get." he paused "What do you think it means?" He hadn't even asked her about, well, anything this personal. Her eyes focused on some distant point over his shoulder for a moment. "To be honest with you, I've always thought it was a riddle." she said.

He was careful to not let his face betray how close she was to the truth. 'Riddle. Tom Riddle. Yes,' he thought 'you're right about being a Riddle.' to her he said "Well that is an interesting theory. Any progress towards figuring it out?" 

"None so far. I don't think about it much anymore. Professor, Why did you help to save me?" This was the big question. 

"I knew your mother and was with Professor Dumbledore when she came to ask for help. We knew that Voldemort was going to be coming for her in the next day or so. We decided that the best thing to do was, make him think you were dead. After he left we could recover your body and administer the antidote." he kept his face blank. Too many things about those days he regretted and he didn't like to think about his time with Voldemort anymore than was necessary. "I prepared the potion and passed it to your mother. After she had been killed, I found you and administered the antidote. You were then passed to the orphanage." 

She was close to tears but kept herself in check "So my mother died to get me to safety. I suppose Voldemort killed her because he found out about her turning back from him." Snape nodded.

"o.k. Professor, that's all. It's more than I knew before and it's enough, May I be excused. I want to go to bed." she rose and addressed him.

"Certainly. I will see you at 6:30 in the morning." He stood as well and watched her back as she walked towards the door. With her hand on the doorknob she turned back to him "Which one was it?" 

"I beg your pardon? Which one was what?" He was thrown by the question.

"What potion did you use to make me look dead?" she asked.

"The Draught of Living Death."

She wrinkled her nose "I would've picked that one too. Good night Professor." Once she was gone he took a bottle off of the shelf behind him and poured a few drops into his goblet. He drained it in one gulp and slumped down into the chair. It was a long time before he left the room and retreated to his chambers.


	8. The Fall

The Fall

The next morning Vexus arrived at 6:30 and was met by an angry Snape "You're late."

"No I'm not, you said 6:30," she snapped back. He glared at her and resumed scribbling on the parchment before him. Vexus rolled her eyes and went into the storeroom. She wanted to make up a quick potion. It was a practice run of one of the one on the list that Snape had given her the night before. He watched silently from his desk as she came out of the room with the ingredients. She set up one of the extra cauldrons that had been bought the day before. At this Snape spoke "I though those were for the students."

"They are. My personal cauldron is of a higher quality than what most of the students have." she didn't look up from what she was doing, "this particular draught is a bit tricky. Reactions with the metal and all. I want to give it a test in one of these to see how the cauldron stands up to it." 

'Damn,' He though as he watched her 'there IS a reason she's go good at this.'

45 minutes later it turned out that she had been right. They examined the cauldron. There were signs of the potion seeping through and some melting had occurred around the edges. "I tried to do it like a second year would." she was saying "they wouldn't know that the shells would need to be completely powdered, not just crushed." 

"Hmmm, well that one's off the list then." he moved to scratch it off when she grabbed his wrist and said "no."

He looked at her hand and realized in that instant that they had never touched. Her hands were as cold as his, and he noticed that her nails were perfectly painted black. 'She must spend a lot of time on them' was the first definite thought that popped into his head. He snatched back his hand and asked her "Why not?"

"If you just make sure to mention in your lecture that the shells need to be powdered you can tell who was listening by who doesn't have a meltdown." she smirked.

"And the ones who have a 'melt-down'?" he asked.

"Clean-up is my job. I'll deal with it." she wasn't smirking any more but a ghost of it remained on her lips. 

'Her lips' thought Snape. 'The Matthews boy had been able to touch her and kiss her when he wanted.' He stepped back from her as if he had been bitten. "You're excused. I have a meeting with the headmaster." 

She looked surprised as it was only 7:30 a.m. but she didn't argue. Instead she asked, "How long will you be? I'd like to go get some practice in." 

"I don't know how long it will take, I'll come let you know when we are finished."

With that he spun on his heel and stalked out of the room. 

Snape was furious at himself. 'What am I thinking?' He was headed quickly towards the headmaster's office. He felt his wrist. 'Idiot, you're such an idiot. What a thing to think, about a student!' he berated himself mentally. "But she's much more than that to me, isn't she?" he whispered it out loud. He spoke the password and climbed the steps towards Dumbledore's office. He flung the door open and was not surprised to see the old wizard sitting at his desk. Dumbledore looked up at Snape "My goodness, what's happened? You look pale, well more pale than usual." his eyes twinkled

"I am not sure about having Vexus as my assistant." he lowered himself into the chair.

"Why not?" Dumbledore regarded him intently "You two aren't arguing again?"

"How did you... never mind. I just think that it's too much" he cringed "closeness between a teacher and student."  He hoped that the headmaster wouldn't see through him. But he wasn't that lucky.

"Severus, I know that it has been difficult these past years to be around someone who reminds you so much of what you'd like to forget." Albus spoke softly "However the progress she has made is remarkable and I can see that you've had a positive influence." 

"I just wonder about, certain things." he hated himself for this "when she was with Matthews, I always felt it was wrong. And now I wonder about." this was humiliating for him but he had to get it out "other things. Who she's with, what she's doing. It drives me insane."

Dumbledore rose and looked out the window. He could see Vexus from here; she was zipping around the Quidditch hoops, making progressively tighter and faster circles. He turned back to Snape. "Severus, it is not strange for you to feel as if you have an interest in her life. You are the reason she's alive. It is not a surprise for there to be some feelings of possession." 

Snape had been leaning over with his head in his hands "I suppose you're right." He took a deep breath and stood "You're right. I'll get back to work now." He walked towards the door then stopped to look at the headmaster "You know, I get the impression that no one will ever really posses her though." He left the older wizard and headed to find Vexus. Soon Albus saw him as a tiny speck against the grass below and watched him walk towards the stadium. 

She spotted the Professor on the ground but ignored him for a moment as she had just started a series of loops and didn't want to break the rhythm. Once she had reached the far end of the pitch she noticed he was sitting down. 'Good, I'll just keep on until he tries to get my attention.' and she started looping back to the other end of the stadium. When she reached the end she swung around the hoops quickly and made a lap all the way around weaving in and out of the elevated stands. She spun, She dived and when she looked again he was gone. She scanned the stands and didn't notice Snape hovering behind her. She almost fell off the broom when he cleared his throat. 

"Good God! What're you doing scaring me like that?" she snapped it before she realized and quickly added, "Sorry Professor, you surprised me. I didn't realize you flew." She noticed that he was holding the small bat that the beaters used. And he had the oddest look on his face.

"I thought that, more effective than merely showing of how well you can 'loopty-loop', would be some practice against bludgers." She looked down and saw the chest that held the Quidditch balls. She looked back up at Snape and grinned, "Let's get it on." 

"I beg your pardon?" he was taken aback, what had she just said?

"Sorry, something that they saw on one of my favorite T.V shows." she was still grinning.

He asked, "Which show?"

"I am sure you wouldn't know it, but its called 'Celebrity Deathmatch.' Shall we get started?"

Snape touched down, opened the chest and released one of the bludgers, which immediately headed for Vexus, but she was already gone. He took off and followed. Soon the bludger came flying at him and he hit it towards Vexus with a loud "Th-WACK!" She dodged it and shouted at him "Trying to kill me?" 

Snape didn't reply and took off after the bludger. They went on like that for several minutes. He hit, she dodged. He hit, she dodged. She was making a loop around the hoops again after scoring an imaginary goal when Snape hit the bludger. It flew through the air and Vexus turned too late. It hit her hard on the shoulder. She heard a sickening "crack" and knew that _something_ was broken. She was knocked off the broom and it took all she had to hang on with one hand. She looked and saw the bludger coming back around. Snape was below her and saw it too. She tried to swing back up onto the broom but her injured shoulder seemed to scream when she tried to move it. She looked the bludger was hurtling towards her now. Snape yelled up at her "Drop! Let go!" 

"Are you insane?!" She yelled back at him, she could hear the bludger now. 

"TRUST ME!" he yelled again. This all took place in a matter of seconds. She closed her eyes and let go just as the bludger whizzed by where her head had been half a second before. 'Well, this sucks' Vexus was thinking as she felt Snape grab her. 'Wow, he's strong' she thought, then she really did scream. He had caught her by the injured shoulder and was trying to pull her up on the broom. They were quickly sinking towards the ground and she hit the ground hard just as he caught the bludger, which had come around again.

Vexus lay on the ground staring up at the sky thinking 'If having children hurts more than this, I am never going to have kids.' she laughed weakly. What a stupid thing to think. Meanwhile the professor had gotten the bludger back in the chest and was coming towards her. 

"Are you alright?" 

'He's actually concerned' she thought. Vexus tried to get up but her shoulder was throbbing now and it hurt so bad she thought she was going to black out. "I think it'll be fine. I think I did something to my foot too when we landed." she wheezed as another wave of pain hit. 

"Don't be stupid." He picked her up and headed towards the school. He met Professor Dumbledore in the hall. The headmaster had been watching and after seeing the bludger hit her left his office for the field. "Is she alright?"

"She's not dead. Has Madam Pomfrey arrived yet?" Snape didn't slow down as he headed towards the hospital wing.

"Severus, she won't be here until day after tomorrow."  

Snape stopped. He was tying to decide what to do when Vexus, rather weakly, mumbled "Just get me back to my dorm. I'll take a little nap and..." another wave of pain hit and made her sharply inhale.

"Nonsense." Snape was headed towards the dungeons. She started squirming "Just let me walk. Like you said I'm not dead."

She felt his grip tighten and heard Dumbledore say "I don't think so, we don't need you falling down anymore today." he was right behind them "I think that it's better if we put you somewhere where you can be watched. Do you agree Severus?"

Snape had been calculating ingredients for a healing draught already and merely nodded. 'She's rather light' he was thinking 'should only need a couple ounces of asphodel.' He felt her breathing against his neck and could tell when each wave of pain rolled over her. 

They were almost to the dungeons when Albus spoke "Severus, where is there to lay her down in the classroom?" 

Snape hadn't even thought about it. In his mind he was already mixing the potion. He slowed and looked at Dumbledore "Is that a good idea?" he hoped the older man picked up on what he meant. After their discussion earlier he was wary of taking the girl to his chambers.

"Well it's that or you stay in the dorms or hospital wing."

Vexus was rapidly losing her fight against the pain and with each one came a little closer to just letting go. Being unconscious would be preferable to what she was feeling. She had her head turned towards Snape's neck and could smell the sweat from the flying and carrying her. She could feel his chest expand as he inhaled and she swore she could feel his heart pounding. Overall, she realized suddenly, it wasn't completely a bad thing. Then another spasm of pain shot through her and she lost the fight for consciousness. 

Professor Snape felt her go limp and took off for his chambers. It would do until she could be moved, or Madam Pomfrey arrived. Dumbledore was fast on his heels. He reached his room and kicked the door, but it was locked firm. "Wolfsbane!" he shouted and waited on Albus to open the doors for him. He strode over to his bed and laid Vexus down. He turned to the Headmaster and said, "I'll be back as quickly as possible. Try to wake her up, she has to be conscious for the potion to have any effect." 

Dumbledore sat down on the edge of the bed and took out his wand. 

Down the corridor in his office Severus was trying to concoct the potion as quickly as possible. 'I shouldn't have even been up there. Stupid to think that.' his mind ran in several different directions. 'I am turning into a moron.' he was stirring the potion now and watching it thicken. The good thing about this one was that it came together fast. After a few more stirs he spooned some into a cup and took off for his chambers again.

He swung into the room and heard Vexus, murmuring something to Dumbledore. He almost ran to the bed and helped her to sit up. 'Drink it quickly. There that's good. I know, it's disgusting.."

She was trying not to gag on the thick liquid as in ran down her throat. It tasted like dirty dishwater mixed with something very, very bitter. Finally she got the last of it down and lay back on the bed. "That was gross." was the first thing she got out. 

Albus smiled and said "Excellent! That should help you quite a bit. Severus," he turned to look at Snape who had risen to put the cup on a table across the room. "I think that we need to get the robes off and have a look at that shoulder."

Vexus snapped her head towards the Headmaster "Wait just a minute!" she instantly regretted moving so fast and had to pause as her shoulder throbbed again. "I think that I'm fine now. See." She tried to sit up but realized that it was useless. Finally she groaned "Can't an examination wait for Madam Promfrey, no offense of course. But the idea of having you two undressing me. Well you'll understand that it doesn't appeal." She looked from one to the other. They weren't looking at her.

"Albus, I agree. She'll be fine until Promfrey gets here." Snape was saying. "I'll keep an eye on her and if there's a problem I'll call you."

Dumbledore rose "Very well, I'll send an owl and see if we can get Promfrey here tomorrow." He turned to Vexus "Try to be still and rest. You'll be just fine." 

To Snape he said "A word with you." and left the room.

Severus followed him out into the corridor. "Are you all right?" Albus was asking him.

Snape leaned against the wall and felt his back and shoulders protest. Other than that he was fine. "I am not injured. And if you have any concerns related to our conversation," he drew a deep breath "It will not be a problem. If she didn't hate me before, she certainly does now." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Dumbledore regarded him over the top of his glasses and sighed, "Severus, I am sure that she doesn't hate you. Good luck though." With that he turned and headed back up the corridor. Snape stood in the hall for a moment. He decided that he would bring the cauldron from his office to the chambers. She would need it every 2 hours to keep the pain from returning and to keep any swelling down. 

Back in the room Vexus was looking around waiting for the professor to come back. 'Well the room certainly fits' she thought. The pain in her shoulder was receding and she was able to relax a little. 

The room was large and had a door one side of the room that probably led to the bathroom. On the other side of the room there was a closet with the doors wide open. She could see a faint glimmer of dark green and what looked like purple, (or was it burgundy?) robes amidst the sea of black.

There was little decoration beside the many shelves lining the walls on the far side of the room. The selves in question were filled with books and jars full of all kinds of things. 'I'd love to get a look at that stuff' she thought. Just then Professor Snape re-entered the room carrying a cauldron. He set in down on the table and crossed to room to the bed. He didn't sit.

"Has the pain subsided?" his voice was slightly softer than usual and he looked genuinely concerned. 

"Yes, it's eased off a bit." she was getting sleepy all of a sudden "that stuff doesn't make you sleep," she yawned "does it?"  She heard him say "at first" and she was gone. 

Exactly one hour and fifty minuets later he woke her up. "You have to drink more. Every two hours for forty-eight hours." 

Vexus made a face and let him help her sit up again. She gulped down the potion quickly and made a gagging sound. "I think you made that taste bad on purpose." she meant to sound playful, but the thick potion was still in her throat and she sounded more like she was going to be sick. 

Professor Snape looked and her and said "Oh, yes. You know I try to be as mean as possible at every opportunity. Why not take advantage of this one?" He placed the cup on the table again and sat down in a chair across the room from her. 

Snape heard her sigh and thought to himself 'that proves it. This is going to be a miserable two days.' He had picked up the book he was reading then he heard her call him.

"Professor?"

"What?" 

"Come here, please." She sounded almost normal now. He got up and went to the bed. "What?" he had resolved to be only as nice as he needed to be. She looked at him and saw what he was thinking. "Never mind," she spat it out "I'll do it myself" She started trying to arrange the pillows under her shoulder. Snape turned away and took a step, before his conscious got the better of him. He turned around and started helping her get situated. She didn't say anything until they were finished. "Thank you, professor. For everything." she said it so soft he had to lean in to hear her.

"How can you thank me when this is my fault? I hit that bludger." 

She looked at the wall "Its not like it couldn't have happened at any other time. I take that chance during every game. This time I just wasn't thinking fast enough. And I know it didn't happen on purpose. Unless.." she turned her head towards him and grinned "you just wanted to get me in your bed." 

Snape started to say something nasty and then decided to play along "Oh, yes. I have been pinning after the lovely Vexus for years now."

She laughed softly "Saw right through you." 

He got up and went back to his chair. 

"Professor?"

"Yes."

"We don't really hate each other," a pause "do we?"

He allowed a tiny smile to pull up the corner of his mouth "No, Vexus. We don't. Go to sleep."


	9. Getting Burned

Getting Burned

They repeated the same pattern for the next several hours. They didn't talk much, as there wasn't much to say. The potion was getting cold and the fall in temperature actually made it taste a little bit better. Eventually a couple of house elves came in with trays of food. Snape fixed a plate for Vexus and helped her to sit up and eat. She was doing rather well, but they both knew that it was only the potion hiding the pain. She still had a broken bone somewhere and every time she moved around they both winced. 

Snape had taken her shoes off to look at her foot. It was slightly swollen and had a large purplish bruise spreading across the top. He tried not to notice that her toenails were just as meticulously painted and she had several small rings of some of her toes.

After they had finished eating and the food had been cleared away Vexus was lying in the bed wondering if she should say something to the professor. She had to go to the bathroom but she knew 1) she'd never get there without his help and 2) she wasn't going to be able to unfasten her robes. 'o.k. This is just going to be an endurance test.' she thought. But another voice in her mind chose that moment to speak up 'Do you really think you can go for forty-eight hours with out going to the bathroom?' 

"Damn.' she thought. 'All right, here goes.'

She looked across the room at Snape who was now sitting at the table scribbling notes on something. "Um, Professor?"

He looked up at her "Yes?"

She took a deep breath "I have to go to the bathroom." She felt her face go red and she wanted to hide under the blanket.

It took him a moment to understand; when he did Vexus swore she saw his cheeks go a little pink. He sat there for a moment and then put the quill down and walked to the bed. "Well, let's get this over with." He pulled back the blanket and helped Vexus sit up.

"Professor, I'm not going to be able to get my robes out of the way, so I thought maybe I should just take them off."

"Well, take them off." he kept his voice flat.

She shot him a mean look "You know I'm not able to do that. Don't you pay attention?"

"Fine." He unfastened the robes and helped her slide her injured shoulder out. "Do you need anything else removed?" 

She wasn't wearing her school uniform, but a pair of pants and a button-down shirt. She looked at the pants, then at the professor. Then back at the pants. "Nope, I can handle the rest. Let's go."

He tried to help her stand but it just wasn't happening, so with an expression of exasperation he picked her up and carrier her across the room to the bathroom. Once inside he sat her down and helped her steady her self. "Are you sure you can do this. I can assist if you need me to."

Vexus was looking at the floor "Nope, I can handle it. I'll call you." Snape watched her for a moment before leaving. As he pulled the door closed Vexus winced. Her foot and shoulder hurt so bad she wanted to scream. She figured that it must have been getting time for the next cupful of that nasty concoction. It took a lot longer than normal but eventually she got finished and called Snape. He came back in and picked her up again. When he laid her down she saw the cup of green liquid sitting on the table next to the bed. 

"I thought it was about time for more," she said.

"Hmmm. Well, you're right." he handed the cup to her and watched to make sure she got it all down. He took it back and sat it down on the table. While she had been in the bathroom (for an eternity it seemed) he had been thinking. He really should look at the shoulder and try to figure out how much damage had been done. He knew that she didn't want him to inspect it, as it would involve the removal of her shirt. But it simply had to be done. 

"Vexus," he started

She waved her hand "I know, you need to look at my shoulder. I've been thinking the same thing." she set her face in a look of grim determination and he helped her sit back up. He then stood up and went into the bathroom. 'Well, if I've got to do this, the least I can do is have a little fun with him in the process. Because I am sure he is dreading this as much as I am.' she was thinking. Until that little voice spoke up again (when did I start hearing multiple voices in my head?) 'You aren't really dreading it THAT much, are you?' 

"Shut-up." she said

I beg your pardon?" asked Snape 

"Nothing." 

He nearly smiled "You need to stop talking to yourself. Let's get this done."

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She was getting the buttons undone, albeit slowly, but she was getting it done. When she had finished she looked up at him. He reached over and eased the shirt off. She couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. He looked like he was handling some particularly disgusting ingredients. "Surely I'm not as bad as all that?"

It caught him off guard and he said "No." before he thought better of it. 

"Good. Now, how bad is it?" she asked. He was looking at her neck and could see where the break was. "It looks like your collar-bone. Not a bad one to heal up," he ran his hand over her shoulder blade feeling for anything that might be injured as well. He noticed that she jumped when he had touched her. 'She probably thinks my hands are ice cold' he screwed up his face into a sneer, which Vexus didn't see because she was looking intently at her toes.

She had felt herself jumped and thought that his hands were remarkably warm. 'Stop. You just stop right there. You don't even need to think about anything like that.' she was thinking. Again that pesky voice spoke up from the back 'Face it; you've got a thing for him. Don't you?'

'No.'

"C'mon admit it!'

"No!'

"Vexus?" she heard Snape say her name and realized that she had been too caught up in her inner dialogue to hear him. "I'm Sorry Professor, what did you say?" she still didn't look up at his face. 

"The only bad break seems to be your collar bone, however I am not a healer." he stopped. She still wasn't looking at him "I think that since it is getting late and you're already halfway undressed we may as well go a head and get a bath."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide "Professor, I don't know. I mean this is highly irregular to start off with.." she let it trail off "All right, all right." He nodded and picked her up again. When they got into the bathroom he sat her down. She looked miserable and he tried to ease her mind "During the summer you go swimming, right?" he asked.

"Yes." was the mumbled reply

"You wear a bathing suit?" 

"Well, yeah, I'm not one for swimming around naked." she shot back. Then she smiled "So just think of this as me being in a bikini versus being in my underwear?"

"Bikini?" 

"Oh for the love of God, you know what a bikini is! " she actually grinned at him. He started running water in the tub.

Soon it was full and they had gotten the pants off. "When you are finished or if you need help, I'll be right out side." she turned around for him to unfasten the bra ("no way in hell I'm gonna be able to do it") and take her hair down ("can't manage that one either.")

She managed to get undressed the rest of the way once he'd left and into the tub. The water was very hot but it was good. She could feel the tension from many things begin to slip away. Her shoulder still hurt and her foot was throbbing. However she could feel it diminishing as the warmth of the water penetrated.

Outside Severus was trying to calm down. He had managed to control his nerves as he had held her against him again and he had kept his hands steady as he unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. He had done his best not to look at her but he couldn't help it. Her skin was pure white and unblemished. He had even noticed the small hoop in her bellybutton. How old was she now anyway? 17? 18? He didn't remember.

When she had turned around for him to unfasten the bra and take her hair down it took all he had not to fall over. She had stood very still the whole time and not met his eyes once. How had she managed to be so still?

'But she's been like that all her life, even as a baby, Severus. You were there remember?' the thought entered his head unbidden.

He pulled the chair over next to the door and sat down. He did think that he felt her lean into him the last time he picked her up. "I don't believe I'm doing this," he muttered. "I can handle this."

Suddenly the image of her hair tumbling down over his hands and down her bare back when he had undone it came to his mind and made him shake. "Bloody-hell." He put his face in his hands "You can not deny what you feel."

Back in the bathroom Vexus had finally finished washing her self and had gotten her hair wet. Washing it was another matter. No matter how she tried, strained, turned or twisted she just couldn't do it. She sat there fuming for a few minutes before calling to Snape "Professor, I need some help."

As she waited for him to comeback into the room she thought 'Probably better anyway I have no idea which of these' she looked at the assortment of bottles around the room 'is shampoo.'

Snape stepped in side and asked, "Are you finished?"

"No, I can't wash my hair." she was blushing again and was glad that the tub was filled with bubbles. All that was visible was her head and shoulders. 

Snape stood there for a moment, and then removed his robes. He began unbuttoning the many buttons that ran up his sleeves. Vexus watched silently. 

Once he was unbuttoned up to his elbows he rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the tub. He picked up a bottle that had a light blue-green substance in it and the pitcher by the sink.

Vexus still didn't say anything, but she had noticed the mark on his arm. 'He was a Death Eater. Remember?' suddenly she wanted to have a closer look at the skull and snake but decided against asking.

Since her hair was already wet he poured some of the liquid onto is hands but stood there a moment before he started massaging the shampoo into her hair. 

"That smells good." she finally said, "It smells like" she took a deep breath "the ocean."

He was always pleased by her ability to tell a good bit about the nature of a potion merely by its smell. "It has seaweed and some ocean water in it." 

She closed her eyes and couldn't help thinking how good his hands felt in her hair. She had always liked his hands she knew they were strong. She had seen him crushing ingredients many times. She tried very hard not to imagine what it would feel like if he slid his hands down her neck and over her shoulders. Vexus couldn't repress the shiver that the thought brought on.

Severus noticed it. He had finished with her that was above water. "Vexus, I am going to reach down for the rest of your hair now."

She nodded and leaned slightly forward. Vexus felt his hands brush against her back 'Oh bloody freaking hell. I am enjoying this too much.' she thought. If she had decided to be completely honest with herself she'd admit that she had loved him for some time now. She might even mention that she heard his voice when she dreamed. If she had been completely honest, that is.

Vexus was snapped out of her reverie by the cascade of water over her head. Behind her Snape allowed himself a smile. He knew she hadn't been paying attention. 

"Why you low-down-fifthy.."She sputtered.

Snape looked back at her innocently "Do you require any further assistance?"

"No." she sneered.

He turned and left the room while she sat there trying to figure out how she was going to get out of the tub.

It took her 10 minutes to get out and get a towel around her. She quickly muttered a drying spell for her hair. She didn't have her wand but simple things like that spell were as easy as thinking for her now. She steadied herself against the tub and called out again "Professor, I'm ready."

He came back in and carried her back over to the bed. She noticed that he hadn't rolled his sleeves back down yet. Once she was sitting she thought of something "Um, I need some clothes."

He had walked over to the large wardrobe next to the closet. Without turning around he said "I sent one of the house elves upstairs for some nightclothes from your room." he turned around with a long black nightshirt. "Let's just say that it's too cold in here for you to wear anything they brought back. So you can use this." He tossed it onto the bed and continued, "I am going to go to my office. I need to make up another batch of that draught. Get dressed. If you want to go to sleep, just pull the curtains and I'll know to be quiet when I get back."

Vexus didn't need a mirror to know her face was red, again. Which was worse? Having the house elves rummaging through her clothes or having Snape give his assessment of said clothes. She groaned and looked at the closed door where he had left. 'How it the hell am I supposed to get this on? And what about my underwear?'  She thought.

"I knew that today was going to suck" she laughed suddenly "And Professor Trelawney said I didn't have the gift of sight!" She laughed harder but had to stop when her shoulder throbbed. 

Down in his office Snape was making a double batch of the thick-goopy potion and was smiling. The look on her face had been priceless. 'That was uncalled for.' said a small voice in his head 'you didn't have to humiliate her more. She's had enough today hasn't she?'

Snape stopped smiling and picked up the cauldron. He made it back down the hall and when he entered the room again she was still sitting on the side of the bed wrapped up in the towel. "Why aren't you dressed?" he was upset. He didn't need her sitting around his chambers nearly naked. 

"Well, professor, isn't it obvious?" her voice was icy "I am waiting to seduce you. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"Insolent. Why I should...you...cheeky.." he stuttered 

She smiled "I was joking. I am still not dressed for two reasons." she paused "One, I have no underwear." She saw the color rise in his cheeks and continued "Two, just exactly how am I supposed to get that shirt over my head?"

He stalked over to the basket of clothes the elf had brought down and sat it on the bed. She looked up "ok underwear problem solved. Now what about this shirt?" He picked it up and froze thinking.

She was smiling again "Just put it over my head and help me get my arms in. then I'll stand and pull it down before I take off the towel. The undies will wait until the shirt is on. Nothing is revealed and my innocence doesn't get corrupted." 

He smirked "If I am not mistaken it's a little too late for that." he didn't believe he said it and she was looking at him like he had gone mad. The she laughed. "Well, yes, I suppose that it is a lost cause at this point." 

They got the shirt on and he helped her stand up and pull it down over the towel. She got a pair of underwear out of the basket and he turned around. Severus had to stand in front of her so she could hold on and steady herself. He felt her fingers wrap around his left arm, right over the Dark Mark. He looked down and saw (and felt) the mark start, ever so slightly, to turn black. He snapped "Are you finished?" never taking his eyes from his arm.

"Yep." she said letting go. He quickly pulled his sleeve down. Snape turned around and let he put her arms around his neck so he could help her into the bed again. His eyes met hers and they both froze. All day long she hadn't looked him squarely in the eyes. She knew that if she did it was over. Any pretense she had about not loving him would be gone. Now after everything that had happened she looked at him and saw in his eyes the same thing she felt. 

He took a deep breath and saw the same thing she did. Slowly, still not sure what he was doing, other than it seemed the right thing to do, he lowered his head closer to hers. 

Vexus saw it and lifted her face to meet him. Suddenly he pulled back. His voice was only slightly above a whisper "No, we can't. You don't want me to.."

She interrupted "We can and I do."

He pulled her up against him and kissed her. To Vexus if felt like she had been struck by lightning. All the things she had never felt with Toby seemed to be speeding through her veins. She felt like she had been shocked.

Snape felt the release of years of anxiety. He could feel her kissing him back and he could also feel, on his arm, the Dark Mark burning again.


	10. To Tell The Truth...

To Tell The Truth

He held the kiss until he couldn't take the burning in his arm anymore. He broke away gasping. A look of concern passed over Vexus' face "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine" He wanted to kiss her again but wasn't sure if he could take the pain again. He spoke in a raspy voice. "Let me help you lie down and we'll talk." She didn't argue, when he grabbed her it had disturbed her shoulder and she was glad to relax against the pillows.

He stood there then sat down and took her hand in his. "I want you to know that I care so much about you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I loved you." He wasn't sure where he was going with this "But I think that we should spend a day or two away from each other. We've been too close and what just happened proves it."

Vexus' eyes had widened and then narrowed as he spoke. "So you think that was just a result of being 'too close'? And now that this has happened you think that running away is the answer?" She didn't believe it. All these years, all her life she hadn't ever felt anything so intense as that kiss and now he was going to take it from her. Just like that. 

Snape was unsure about what to say. If he told her the truth about the Mark, he would have to tell her the truth about Voldemort. If he decided to pursue the relationship she would find out about the Mark eventually. He couldn't stand the pain, she would notice, and he would have to tell her the truth about Voldemort. Or he could break her heart and not allow it to go any further. Stop it right now; spare them both the pain of the truth. 

'I hate my life' he thought 'I really do. With everything else, now this.'

He looked down at her hand in his 'the Mark must only react when she touches it or when there is more intimate contact.' he thought idly

Vexus was watching him closely, she knew he was hiding something and was sure that what he had said was just to protect whatever secret it was that he held. She had felt the way he had held her and kissed her. There was no way to deny that, unless it was to hide something. "Professor," she started

"Call me Severus. I think that you should right now."

"Fine, Severus" she let it roll of her tongue "I think that we both know that there is more going on here than what meets the eye. Why don't you just tell me the real reason you want to get away?" She hoped that it didn't sound too pleading.

He looked at her again. She was so strong, he had been watching for years and he knew that the times he had been with her were the best. They went together. She was the light to his darkness. He was the darkness behind her light. But now that he realized what he had, he was going to let it go. 'I cannot let her know about the Dark Lord. It would ruin her.'

"Severus?" her voice did not betray the horrible feeling she had in her stomach "please tell me that we're both wrong here. That I don't think there are any secrets and you don't think that we've just spent too much time together. Please."

He looked up at her as she continued, "That was the first time in my life that I ever really felt anything. Don't take that from me." She was not going to cry she told herself.

He leaned over and kissed her.  Immediately the Mark burned again. He quickly sat back and decided what he must do. 

"I didn't feel anything."

He stood up and walked out of the room. There was no sound other that that of his robes flying out behind him. 

Back in the room Vexus broke down completely and cried with total abandon for the first time in her life. 

Snape walked quickly towards Dumbledore's chambers. He beat loudly on the door and waited for it to open. When the door swung open he almost ran inside. Albus Dumbledore was sitting in a chair by the fire reading. "What's happened?"

"She has to be moved." he didn't intend to tell the Headmaster about the kiss. "Earlier, I had my arm exposed. She accidentally touched the Mark and it reacted to her touch." He hadn't sat down he just wanted to get this over with "I think that she should be moved, I don't want to risk any incidents and have her find out about the Dark Lord now." 

Albus closed the book and frowned "She will find out one day. But I agree that now is not the best time." he sighed, "May she at least sleep there tonight. I got a message from Madam Pomfrey, and she'll be here in the morning. There is no sense in moving Vexus tonight." Snape swallowed "Will you at least sit with her or rather us?" Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"I must have been awful Severus. Seeing the Mark again, and from such an innocent source. I know that you have feelings for her." Snape sharply inhaled. "You wouldn't be asking this unless you did. And it's fine. She'll be moved, I just hope that you've made the right decision," he looked over his glasses "for both of you."

Severus waited while Albus got a different dressing gown on and then led the way back down to his chambers. When they got there Vexus was sound asleep, she had apparently cried herself out. Dumbledore looked at her face and shook his head. "Whatever it was Severus," he looked to Snape "I hope that it was as good as this is bad."

Severus hadn't approached the bed he didn't want to get too close. At the headmasters question he whispered "a kiss."

Dumbledore nodded and said "the Mark?"

"On fire."

"Very well." he sat down in the chair that was closest to the bed and Snape sat in the one that was the furthest away. He sat facing her though. When it came time for the potion he filled the cup and left the room while Dumbledore woke Vexus and made her drink. Snape stood outside listening, but she never asked where he was or why the older wizard was there. In the morning Madam Pomfrey arrived and after an examination she confirmed what Snape had found. The collarbone was broken and the foot had a couple fractures, otherwise Vexus was fine. The nurse did mention that the potion had helped, it had kept Vexus out of pain and there was virtually no swelling. Snape was not there when they took Vexus to the hospital wing. And he did not visit her either.

Finally the term started and Vexus was healed up enough to attend the feast. She met up with Teresa and had to put her hand up to stop the hug. "I told you, it's still tender!" she was smiling. "It's so good to see you."

"I was worried." Teresa smiled back and helped Vexus sit down. From the staff table Snape watched and waited for her to look in his direction. She never did. 

The following morning she arrived exactly five minutes early for her first class assisting him. He was sitting at his desk and looked up when he noticed her standing in front of his desk. When she started talking there was nothing in her voice for him to tell what she was feeling. "I will only say this once, Professor. And if it sounds like I am being rude, well I am. Do what you will with that. We will never speak of what happened. I have forgotten if there was any significance in what happened between us other than the fact it illustrated how wrong I was about you. I will not be wrong again. I request that our conversations be limited to nothing more than the classes. I don't want to talk about anything with you. Not the weather, not Quidditch, not dinner or anything else. I hope that you'll have enough consideration to respect this request." she had finished and stood there looking him in the eye. He leaned back in the chair and answered "Fine."

That was all. She turned around and took a seat at the back of the room to observe the class until she was needed. 

Vexus never told Teresa about the kiss she just said that he had been extremely nasty towards her and that was the end of it. Teresa didn't push for more. This was their seventh and final year at the school and they both had a full schedule. Vexus was taking advanced Arithmacy, Astronomy, History of Magic (it was more like a special study class though. All they worked on was a single thesis all year. Hers was to be 10 rolls of parchment on "The Founding of the American Colonies and Subsequent Events That Immediately Concerned the Magic Community." Teresa called it a report on the Salem witch trails. Vexus insisted that it sounded better with her title.) They were busy and Vexus even more so by the time Quidditch started. Slytherin was tearing up the other teams and every time Professor Snape had to attend a game he got a sick feeling. The incident with the bludger had actually made Vexus a better player. She dodged and ducked so much it was like nobody could get near her. She had been right about the players she moved up and there was another boy on the team named Marcus who looked set to be captain one day. The team was strong and a good foundation had been build for the next few years.

Vexus spent Christmas with Teresa that year and they had a great time. Half was spent with Vexus' parents and half with Teresa's family. It looked like after graduation Teresa would be going home to work in her parents shop. It was an ancient bookstore and they all knew one day it would belong to Teresa. 

As the term started to wind down, Vexus had to spend more time with Snape. She had been right about the Second years and on the day they brewed the new potion she had to clean up 7 melted cauldrons. Snape never said anything much to her. He was determined to honor her request. Until the day she was again patrolling the desks and saw a first year Hufflepuff about to make a rather large mess. "Sean, are you sure you want to do that?" She asked him.

Snape looked up from where he was standing inspecting another student. He watched Vexus grin at the boy as he looked over the ingredient list. Suddenly Snape was struck with a rather intense shot of jealousy. 'What right does that fool have to receive her help and have her smile at him like that?'

He spoke "Vexus, you will have detention this evening." She gaped at him and then recovered enough to ask "Excuse me Professor, did you say detention?" her voice was neutral but he could see the familiar spark in her eyes. 

"Yes and twenty points if you keep arguing with me."

"May I ask why?"

"You know not to do the work for the students. Particularly those who might benefit from a cauldron exploding in their face. Twenty points from your house." he held her gaze. The students were at a loss. They were scared out of their wits of Snape, but they all liked Vexus. She had assisted many of them much more that she had Sean. Vexus looked at the floor and Snape smirked. 

After the class she approached him "What will I be doing this evening?" There was nothing in her voice again. 

He didn't turn around from where he was writing on the blackboard. "You will be polishing everything in the trophy case. BY hand. You're excused." She wanted to scream at him, tear his hair out, anything. Instead she glared at the back of his head for a moment and left. 

"He gave you detention?" Teresa didn't believe her ears. She knew that what ever had happened between Vexus and Snape must've been bad. Now she thought that it must've been much worse than what Vexus let on. Her friend was sitting next to her waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive for their Advanced Transfiguration class.

"Detention. I will be polishing the trophies." she screwed up her face "by hand, No magic. The bastard."

Teresa laughed "Well, good luck." 

Vexus stuck her tongue out just as Professor McGonagall entered the room.

That night as she was finishing up the trophy case something caught her eye....a name....... Riddle.

Snape had actually been asleep in his room when there was a thunderous banging on the door and he heard someone shouting "Open up! I know you're in there!!!!" He jumped up and pulled on his robes just as the doors were flung open. Vexus was standing there looking like she had been running all over the castle. 'Which she probably has' he thought absently. He was about to ask what in the hell was she doing when she yelled at him "You need to change your password and" She was approaching him now "Who the hell is Tom Riddle?"

Snape felt his blood run cold. She had been polishing the trophies, but he didn't think that she was still trying to figure out the name. He quickly sought to gain control of the situation. "YOU have some explaining to do, bursting into a teachers chambers uninvited." She was nose to nose with him now. "I asked 'Who is Tom Riddle?'"

He stepped back from her and asked, "So you think that's who your father is? Why?"

"Well it makes sense." She was trying to speak slowly and not pour it all out "What do riddles do?"

Snape looked puzzled "I don't know what?"

She sneered, "They vex us. Vexus, get it? It was right in front of me the whole time." She had been pacing now she stopped and looked at the Professor "Who was Tom Riddle?"

He was stunned that she didn't already know. As much as she had read about Voldemort and she hadn't put it together yet." His silence was grinding on her already frazzled nerves and she was yelling again before she could stop it "WHO WAS TOM RIDDLE?"

"Voldemort." he said as he slumped down into a chair. He looked up at her and saw that she had gone white. Her hands were shaking "No. That's a lie. Voldemort killed my parents. Liar!" she was yelling again.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this. I swear, you may ask the headmaster. He, Professor McGonagall and myself are the only ones who know." he felt so tired. 

"Tell me everything. Right now." she stood over him one hand on each arm of the chair. When he looked into her eyes it seemed that they were so sad.

"I was a Death Eater and I had turned. I was acting as a spy for Dumbledore when your mother came here with you. We worked out a plan to make it seem like you were dead. I knew that Voldemort was planning on killing you both." he paused for a breath. It was so unlike him to spill his guts like this "The Dark Lord hadn't even let you be named, he was convinced that you had no magic talent. I passed the potion to your mother who gave it to you. It worked. Voldemort thought your mother had killed you. So he killed her. You got your name when he picked you up. He looked at you and said Vexus."

"You were there?"

"Yes"

"What happened then?"

"I recovered your body, administered the antidote and passed you to Minerva. She took you to the orphanage."

She stepped back from the chair "How did they know my name?"

"I told Minerva and she told them." 

She narrowed her eyes at him "Why? Why did you pin me with the name?"

He sighed and put his head in his hands "I knew it was the only thing he'd ever given you. I thought you should get something from him."

She suddenly felt like her arms were made of lead. Everything she knew was forever altered. She sank down to the floor and sat there. Vexus looked at Snape  "Is that why you did what you did?"

He knew what she was talking about and nodded. 'May as well tell her the whole truth.' he thought.

He stood up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and began unbuttoning his left sleeve. He rolled it up and she could make out the faint outlines of the Mark. She stared at it as he explained. "When you touched my arm, you happened to touch the mark. When you did it changed, just the way it had when the Dark Lord touched it. And when we kissed."

"It changed." she reached out towards his outstretched arm. Snape almost flinched back but held himself steady. He understood that she had to see herself. He felt her fingertips on his skin and immediately afterwards the sharp burning sensation. They both watched the mark turn black. She snatched her hand back and sat there cradling her hand in her lap. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know. And I think that the only reason is just because he was your father, I know you enough to know you haven't gone into the Dark arts."

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Snape spoke again "Vexus, please. You can't help who your parents were. There's nothing you can do to change it." He moved a little closer to her. "You can't let this ruin everything you've worked for."

She stood up and looked down at him "Professor, you have no idea what you're talking about." There was an odd detached look in her eyes and Snape tried to place where he had seen that look before. He inhaled sharply as he remembered: Voldemort. She was speaking again. "Do you know what I can do? Would you like a little demonstration?" Suddenly he was jerked up from the floor like puppet. She never took her eyes from his. He was suspended in the air and couldn't even move to struggle. "Vexus, what are you doing?" he tried not to sound scared. "Just stop."

"I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered

Then she started mumbling what sounded like several spells run together. He watched as everything in his room began flying off the shelves. A fire erupted in the fireplace and he watched as chairs flung themselves up against the walls and things whizzed by his ears. She didn't stop until the room had been demolished. The only things untouched were the two of them, the ceiling, floor and walls. He felt his feet touch down and the grip on him relax. Before he could say anything she put her finger to her lips and stepped closer to him. Her eyes still had the same gleam "Impressed? Well it's so much easier to destroy than create after all. Watch this."

She started mumbling again and it was like time had reversed. The splintered chairs came back together, the fire went out with a flash. Jars reassembled themselves in mid air before landing right back where they had been before. 

He gaped at her. She looked a little tired when she spoke again "It takes a lot out of me, and it's taken a long time to get to this point. I don't even use the wand half the time. Unless I am just tired or the surroundings require it." She looked at the room, back just as it had been before "This is what scares me: If I can do all that, what happens if Voldemort finds a way back? If he finds out about me? Do you think he would pass up the opportunity to use me?" She shivered "I won't say that I forgive you for not telling me before now. And I don't forgive you for what you did to me. I will thank you for saving my life. However now I wonder if it had been better if I had been killed with my mother." 

Severus stood before her trying to take in what she had just said. "What are you going to do, Vexus?"

"I am leaving, Severus."

"What?"

She sighed and suddenly looked much, much older than she was. "I am going to leave. I think that it is better for everyone if I go away. I will leave and live like a muggle. No magic. No reasons for Voldemort to even know I exist. It's better that way."

"You can't make a discoing like that so fast." he was stunned "Let's go see Dumbledore and find out what he thinks"

Snape was standing with his back to the door, which had been left open, and turned when a new voice spoke "Severus, she is correct." 

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway. "Did you see?" asked Snape.

"I only saw the restoration, but I'd wager the destruction was a pretty good show." he didn't smile as he spoke. He turned to Vexus "You are free to complete the year, of course."

She had her head down and didn't look up "No, I don't think so. I should go tonight."

Dumbledore looked sad and nodded. "Very well, good luck. I will keep in touch." He was gone.

To Snape it seemed that it wasn't real. None of this was actually happening. He looked at Vexus. She had raised her head and was watching him. 

"I'm sorry it's all turned out this way." she had tears in her eyes but they didn't escape.

"Don't go."

"You said you didn't feel anything, remember?"

"I lied."

"Well, it wasn't the first one was it?" she had regained her control and started for the door. 

As she brushed by him he wanted to reach out and stop her. He didn't move as he felt her robes swoosh by. 

She walked down the corridor and to the castle entrance. Then across the lawn, out the gate and she was gone. There was no sound but the soft chirping of crickets and the wind in the trees.


	11. The Begining of the End

The Beginning of the End

The first thing she did was take off the robes and toss them into the ditch as she walked along the road. She also tore the patch off her sweater and tossed the tie away as she had the robe. She walked for three hours before anyone stopped.

Vexus officially became known as Shelby Kline. She spent the next two years in Belfast working at a small bookstore owned by a very old couple. She was true to her word and never used magic. She was tempted at first, but eventually she made herself forget, almost.

Shelby Kline started dating a man who frequented the bookstore. He was a worker in the shipyards and had fallen in love the moment her stepped in the shop. His name was Paul Hewson and he had lived in the city all his life. He was a very quiet and attentive man. It seemed like he was always smiling at some secret joke. He was not more than an inch taller than she was. He had thick black hair and eyes so blue that sometimes it looked like the sky had no better reflection than the color of those eyes. It took him two months before he got up the nerve to ask Shelby to dinner. He was surprised when she said yes.

Eventually they married and settled down. She was now the owner of the store as the old couple had passed away. Charles and Kate had no children of their own and Shelby had always been so kind to them. It was why they hired her in the first place. Charles had died first and Kate soon after. The store and everything they owned was willed to one Shelby Hewson.

Back at Hogwarts, the morning after Vexus left Dumbledore had called Teresa to his office. He told her that Daniel had called Vexus to come home, as Sharon had taken ill. He also told her that Vexus was not coming back to the school, but had said that Teresa should take anything of Vexus' things she wanted. Teresa was saddened, but she had known all along that one day she'd wake up and Vexus would be gone. She never tried to get in touch; she knew that the story wasn't true. She cried as she sat in their room and held Vexus' favorite book. Teresa's parents had given it to Vexus just that Christmas. It was a very old, very worn copy of A Tale of Two Cities. Teresa sat the book down on the bed and it fell open on its own to a underlined passage "It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

Albus Dumbledore never mentioned Vexus to Snape. Dumbledore watched him at the far end of the table at mealtimes but didn't say anything. Down in the dungeons the students noticed a change in the Professor. The ones who thought that he was mean before thought that he must've gone mad. It was made worse by the fact that Vexus was not there to act as a buffer anymore. Snape never offered an explanation as to where Vexus had gone. He never offered an explanation for anything really. When Vexus left she didn't take Renai's wand. It had been left behind and Teresa had given it to Dumbledore. Snape found the long slender box on the table at his place as he sat down for dinner a few days after she'd gone. He looked at Dumbledore, who looked back and nodded. Keeping it was the only weakness he allowed himself.

Her housemates noticed that there seemed to be someone missing. It hit them finally, at the end of the year feast, that she wasn't there. Teresa, when asked repeated the story Dumbledore had given her. But Slytherin had won the house cup again and she was soon forgotten in the midst of the end of term activates. Nobody ever noticed that her name wasn't on any of the trophies gleaming in the glass case.

Dumbledore was true to his word and sent an owl every few months. He never mentioned Snape in any of his letters and she never responded. He kept writing though. He knew she was receiving them. Truth be told none of his letters held anything truly exciting, until two years after she had left. A boy named Harry Potter had come to the school.

On the receiving end Vexus read the letters and burned them immediately afterwards. She was a mother now. She and Paul had a set of twins a boy and a girl. They were like carbon copies of their parents, except they both had Paul's blue eyes. They had named them Kate and Charles after the old couple who had done so much for their family. The children were smart and they were a source of joy for Vexus. She loved Paul, but it was the same way she had loved Toby. She resolved to never let him know. They had a happy life and she actually thought that she was content. 

When she received the letter outlining the situation with Quirell, Voldemort and the Potter boy she sat down and wrote the first response to any of the letters. The boy intrigued her. He was the boy who lived and she was the offspring of the one who had tried to kill him. She was fascinated by the story. All she asked in the letter was if the boy was o.k. And if the whereabouts of Voldemort were known.

The years continued to pass and every time she saw an owl she got nervous. It seemed like the arrival of Harry Potter at Hogwarts had opened some sort of floodgate for the strange and dangerous. She read each letter not wanting to believe her eyes. She wrote back again after the events with Sirius Black. All she asked again was if Harry was o.k. She had a weird sort of heightened concern for his safety. 

Then the letters stopped. She grew even more anxious. Harry was now in his fourth year at the school and she hadn't heard a word from Dumbledore since August. All he had told her was that the school was going to be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Then the letters stopped. The months rolled by, winter faded into the summer and soon she forgot about Hogwarts again. 

"Severus." the voice was cold

"Yes My Lord?"

"I learned the most interesting things floating around that idiot Quirell's, head."

"Yes My Lord?"

"For example, did you know that there was a girl named Vexus at Hogwarts?"

"Yes My Lord."

"It's an unusual name. Don't you think so Lucius?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Severus, was it her?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Excellent. I think I should introduce myself, don't you Lucius?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Find her."

"Yes My Lord."

It had been a long day at the shipyards and Paul was exhausted when he was finished. "I'm home!" He called out as he entered the house and soon heard the pounding of feet. 

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

He scooped up the children and laughed. They were a pair of rambunctious four-year olds. He carried them into the kitchen where Shelby was finishing their dinner. He put the children down and walked over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She had her long hair wound up into a bun while she cooked. "Hello, how was your day?" she smiled when he asked her that. He knew that the bookstore was never exciting and everyday was the same as the one before. It was something of a joke between them.

"Busy as ever. You know how it is!" She kissed him and wiggled away to get the pots off the stove and on the table. 

As they ate she mentioned that she wanted to head back over to the shop. "That collection I ordered finally came in and I want to get them out on the shelves."

"Can't it wait until morning?" he didn't like the thought of her going all the way back across town this late. Or going by herself. 

"It won't take me long. I'll get the children in the bed and I'll run over there. Besides, you're exhausted. You need to go to bed too."

He thought for a moment and then said, "All right, if you're sure you'll be safe." His smile seemed so vibrant suddenly and for some reason she thought that she would always remember this moment.  

She looked at the clock in the hall before she left. Kate and Charles were sound asleep and she had just seen that Paul was in the bed as well. It was 9:08 p.m. She resolved to not stay at the shop past 10:30. She headed out the door.

To say that she never used any magic it all was an error. She often used a little charm that would make people not notice her. She used it when she was out late or alone. It was the only magic she allowed herself to use however. It worked rather well and the two cloaked figures that went by the shop on their way to the other side of the city never knew she was inside.

As she finished putting the last book on the shelf she looked at the clock on the counter. 11:14p.m. "Well I missed it, but at least this is finished." She closed up the store and set out for home.  

Dumbledore had insisted on coming with Severus. Snape had only been able to get away from Voldemort once the Dark Lord had left to meet Malfoy. Severus didn't think that they were going to Belfast until the following night. And so he went to the school and straight to Dumbledore. He recounted what had been said. Albus had decided that they would go get Vexus and her family and bring them to the school that night.

They knew when they arrived they were too late. The house was not destroyed but there was an ominous silence that seemed to hang over it. Inside they found Vexus slumped in the corner at the end of the hallway. There were two doors along the hall and they were both closed. When she heard them she looked up then put her head back down on her knees. "You're too late."

"I'm sorry" Albus said. It sounded trite. She pushed herself up off the floor and stood facing them. 

"Why wasn't I warned?"

To Severus she looked like she was dead. There was no color in her skin and no life in her voice. She hadn't looked at him. He heard Dumbledore speaking again "We didn't think he would know about you and didn't want to tell you. No need to disrupt your life again..." His voice was soft and incredibly sad. "I am afraid however that I made a mistake."

"You're here to take me back?" she was still looking at Dumbledore.

"If you'll come with us."

"Fine. Give me a few moments." She finally looked at Snape and he felt a wave of coldness run through his veins. 

Vexus turned and went to the door at the end of the hall. She stood looking at it a moment and then opened it and went in. She closed it behind her. They didn't hear a sound from inside and it was fifteen minutes before she came back out. Severus caught a glimpse of a bed and the form of a man laying on it. She closed the door before he saw any more.

She went to the door closest to them and slipped inside. This time they heard her cry. She stayed inside for half and hour. She came out and was holding several things. Two identical teddy bears and two impossibly small plaster castings of a pair of hands.

She pulled the door shut and walked down the hall. Albus followed her into the living room. Snape heard them talking and stepped to the door. He opened it and slipped inside. He caught his breath as his eyes took in the outlines of the children in their beds. He saw a bit of black hair sticking out from under the blanket in one bed and a cascade of brown from under the blankets on the other bed. She had pulled the blankets up to cover them.

He suddenly wanted to scream, thrash around, anything to let out the pain he was feeling. He hated himself, Voldemort, Malfoy. He hated everything about everything he had ever done. To kill the children was too much. He stood there helplessly looking at the small still forms. He didn't hear the door open and he jumped when he heard her voice.

"You knew."

It was an accusation. It was a curse. It was painful to hear her speak the words. He turned around and met her eyes "I knew."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Liar."

She was still holding the bears and he noticed her hands trembling. 'God, what she must be going through.' he thought

"You haven't ever told me the truth until it was too late." she was crying again "I hate you. I hate you for this and for being alive when they're dead. You don't deserve to live."

"I'm sorry."

She stepped aside for him to leave the room "Get out of here. You have no right to even be in this room or even to look at them. Get out."

He walked by her and out into the hallway. She closed the door and her heard her voice from inside. He leaned closer to hear. She was singing

Bend little willow

Wind's gonna blow you 

Hard and cold tonight

Life as it happens

Nobody warns you

Willow, hold on tight

Nothing's gonna shake your love

Take your love away

No one's out to break your heart

It only seems that way

Sleep little willow

Peace gonna follow

Time will heal your wounds

Grow to the heavens

Now and forever 

Always came too soon

Little willow

Nothing's gonna shake your love

Take your love away

No one's out to break your heart

It only seems that way

Bend little willow

Wind's gonna blow you 

Hard and cold tonight

Life as it happens

Nobody warns you

Willow, hold on tight

He heard her voice catch as she sang. He leaned against the wall by the door and hid his face in his hands. When Albus touched his arm he looked up at the old wizard. "What have I done?"

"What you had to do. Nothing more." he looked at the door "we all have one great tragedy that haunts us. Some of us" he looked at Snape "have more than one."

The door opened and Vexus came out. She looked from one of them to the other and spoke. "Albus please make sure that they are taken care of." He bowed his head.

She looked to Severus "Take me to him."

They didn't speak as they walked through the trees. There wasn't any sound and the silence filled Snape's ears. They had tried for three days to talk her out of going to Voldemort. She made it clear that she was going to find him with or with out Severus' help. Now they were approaching the building known as the Riddle house. Voldemort hadn't decided yet where he was going to make his lair, and the house served his needs for the moment. There were no others around and they entered the house unhindered. When they got to the door that lead to Voldemort Snape stopped. He looked at her and asked with his eyes if she was sure about this. She nodded and opened the door. 

Voldemort didn't seem surprised at all to see her. "At last we meet properly."

"Indeed. Hello father."

"I see that I was wrong about you. A rare mistake on my part." he was looking at her coldly

"It happens to the best of us." she couldn't believe how steady she was. He was hideous to her. He looked more like a snake than a human and his eyes glowed red. His skin was the color of a corpse and she suddenly knew where her own white skin had come from. "I must ask something"

"You presume that I will allow a question. I like that. You're not afraid." he hissed at her

"I've been dead once before, it doesn't scare me anymore."

Voldemort smiled "Very well, ask your question"

"Will you have me by your side?"

Snape had been standing back behind her and nearly lost it when she spoke. He didn't betray his emotions and didn't look at her. He was watching Voldemort.

"What makes you think that I'd have you? I had to kill off those pathetic Muggles you had taken up with. I don't take in fifth."

She almost laughed. 'What about your precious Death Eaters?' She thought. It was so ridiculous to her ears. But if he wanted proof she would give it to him.

"Fine, watch and let me know if you see anything useful."

She closed her eyes and the house began to shake. It started low in the foundation and then get stronger and soon the walls were shaking to the point of caving in. Then just as suddenly it stopped. She walked to the window and looked. Several of the Muggles that lived nearby had come out of their houses. She glanced back over her shoulder "You think they'd learn." Voldemort walked over to stand next to her. 

"So you shook the house. That doesn't show me anything." his voice was still icy.

"This will." as she spoke one of the Muggles below suddenly seized up and hit the ground twitching. Voldemort's eyed gleamed.

"The Cruciatus Curse. I am impressed now." He walked back over to his chair. He turned his attention to Snape. "Severus, you know her, is she telling me the truth?" his eyes narrowed and he watched Snape closely

"I taught her that curse myself. I believe we can trust her." he sneered at Vexus "Isn't that right?"

She looked back at him "You taught me all the Unforgivable Curses."  She turned to Voldemort who still looked skeptical.  She added  "And he has been my lover as well." 

Both of the men stared at her. Voldemort had a twisted smile on his face and Snape had recovered enough to rather convincingly leer at her and reply, "That too is true. Except we have one problem."

"What's that?" Voldemort asked.

"When we touch the Mark burns" he took his eyes off of Vexus and looked to The Dark Lord. 

Voldemort considered this for a moment. Then he rose and strode over to Vexus. He took her left arm and pushed back the sleeves. He ran his finger along her forearm and spoke "Perhaps if she too receives the Mark?"

Vexus looked back at him and forced herself to be still.

"My Lord, I think it would be better to leave her without it." Snape continued when Voldemort looked at him "She can be useful to us. That old fool Dumbledore has been considering her for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and her coming back unblemished would lead him to believe she can be trusted."

Voldemort looked back to Vexus. He pulled the sleeve back down and said "Later then" He smiled and it was the most hideous thing she'd ever seen. 

They spent the next few hours planning out exactly how she was going to get information to the Death Eaters. Voldemort suggested that Snape and Vexus act as if they were a couple. It would make it more excusable if they were always in each other's company. Also Voldemort seemed to be very pleased by the notion of the two of them together. When they had finished he sat back down in his chair. Peter Petigrew had brought one in for Vexus. She had sneered at him as he gaped at her. He placed the chair next to Voldemort's and left quickly. Vexus was ready to go and addressed Snape "Do you have anything else to contribute?"

"Nothing at this moment."

"Severus," she said, barley above a whisper "it is good to know where we stand at the end of the day. It makes it easier to sleep."

He knew that the words were not spoken entirely for his benefit. No, there was still another between them. There always had been and he wished that it wasn't so. Voldemort watched silently from the chair next to her.

"Then there are no doubts about your loyalty?" Snape asked her.

"My loyalty is the same as yours, Severus." 

Vexus sighed and rose from where she had been sitting. Casually trailing a finger along the back of her chair as she circled it, careful not to betray what she felt. If her father knew that she was only playing along with him she was a good as dead. 'How does he not know?' she mused 'Surely he must know.' He was so powerful and had proved many times that keeping a secret from him was nearly impossible. Perhaps the very closeness between them allowed her more privacy than others in his circle. 

While she had been pondering these things her Voldemort had began speaking. "This is a momentous day," his voice smooth and cold  "soon we will finally be rid of that fool Dumbledore and the Potter boy will join his parents. There will be none to stand in our way." The fire cracked suddenly and his next words struck Severus like a fist in his stomach. "It pleases me to see one of my trusted servants and my offspring together. You will begin a new breed of wizards that will finally cleanse this land." 

Snape listened attentively and gave the appropriate response of agreement. "I must return to the school now, lest they become suspicious. Vexus, will you be going with me?" He was amazed by the calmness of his voice. How was he so steady?

"Yes." Her voice betrayed nothing. She came around the chair and addressed her father. 

Severus couldn't help but notice the reflection of Voldemort's face in her eyes and all the differences and similarities between them. As she started to speak he watched her lips moving and the light playing across her face. 

"My Lord, I will send word to you as soon as we are ready to begin." To Snape's horror she leaned forward and kissed Voldemort's cheek "Farewell," a pause, "my Father."

With that she turned towards him and the door, he stepped aside and let her leave the room first, not daring to look back at Voldemort.

They did not speak until they had entered the castle. He had watched her closely as they were walking and sensing that she did not wish to talk her simply studied her in the moonlight. She was so much the same as he remembered her and at the same time she was something altogether different. Her eyes held a kind of deep sadness and her brow was creased with thought. Once they were inside she turned to him and finally spoke "I think that we should go inform Albus of this development. He will, undoubtedly, be concerned for my safety" the words were coming in a rush, yet her voice was a soft as ever, "you will reassure him that I am, and will be fine. This will not work if you two attempt to protect me from what is mine to do. I have to do this."

She stood there thinking 'Please, oh please don't fight me. Please don't fight me on this.' Her mind raced. She waited for him to protest, argue her down, anything.

But it never came; Severus stood before her and understood at last that she was everything that he had ever needed in his life. And that he could do nothing more than stand by her and simply savor each moment they had. He realized now what she had been trying to tell him all along. Ever since he had first held her in his arms as a baby. Her smile was the same now as it had been then. 

"On one condition"

"Don't do this Severus" she held his gaze

"I have to." He waited for her to turn away, but she just stood there "I never had any intention of hurting you. Ever. What happened between us was something very important. I was wrong to try to protect you from the truth."

She was still looking at him and not speaking, so he kept going "What happened to your husband and children will haunt me forever. I didn't want to see anyone killed."

She took a deep breath "I know you didn't."

His eyes widened in surprise "I am sorry, I don't know what else to say."

"Do you still love me?"

"Always"

"That's enough. You'll help me through my pain and I'll help you through yours. The rest is out of our hands. I love my children, and I loved Paul. It was my error to ever even allow myself the luxury of a family. I should've known better. People like you and me, we don't get to be happy do we Severus? Fate has something different planned for us." She took a breath to steady her nerves "We need to go to Albus now."

He offered his arm and she took it. Together they walked down the hall, no sound following but their footsteps and the soft rustling of robes.

Author's Note:  The song included in this chapter it titled "Little Willow" and can be found on Paul McCartney's 1997 release "Flaming Pie."  The song is copyright MPL Communications Ltd/Inc. and MPL Communications Inc. under license to Capitol Records. Lyrics reproduced without permission. 

I don't usually include songs in my writing and as a rule try not to be overly influenced by what I am listening to while I write. However as I was writing this chapter that song popped into my head. I pulled out my CD, listened and it seemed to just work so well. I can picture in my mind Vexus sitting on the end of her son's bed singing quietly to the children as she had surely done many times before. (*sniff*) 

This story, obviously, can now go in several directions. Vexus has to deal with the loss of her family, as does Snape. And she still hasn't met the famous Harry Potter.  I am at a point now where I must decide if I want to continue it in this story or start a fresh one. Let me know what you think. 

Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed. You've made all of it worthwhile. I am glad you've enjoyed it.  


	12. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins

The sun was shining brightly. She could see the two small forms playing in the green grass and she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. She didn't need to reach out to know that he was next to her. Even though she could never see his face it was perfect. She noticed the tiny figures getting further away and she started running. She ran as fast as she could, she could hear their voices. "Mama! Help!" "Mama!" She ran faster, Her heart pounded in her ears. Suddenly it turned dark and she was within reach. She grabbed the children and when she looked at their faces their eyes had turned red. She recoiled and they ran again. She started chasing them and heard laugher behind her. She screamed.

Vexus woke with a start. She had screamed out loud this time. She was in her bed in her chambers at the school. The sheets were wrapped around her and she had apparently been thrashing around. She had moved the nightstand by the bed to keep from knocking everything off of it again. This was not the first night she had woken up like this; the dream was always the same.

It had been nearly two months since it had all happened and nearly every night between now and then she had the same dream and had woke up the same way in the middle of the night. She could've easily gone to Madam Pomfrey for a sedative and she refused to go to Snape for a potion. This was her private pain to bear, and her punishment for not being there. 

Vexus swung her feet off the bed and onto the floor. She stood and looked around. The only things in the room that could even remotely be called "decorations' were five small items. She had ripped down the wall hangings and the curtains around the bed. There was only one chair; the other had been thrown into the corridor. Her books lined one wall and there was a table and a wardrobe. That was it. Besides the two small bears, the two small castings of tiny hands and one picture of two small children. The picture was a muggle one and the children did not move. They were forever frozen; smiling back at her no matter how much she cried or how many tears hit the glass of the frame. 

She walked to the wardrobe and began dressing. It was 3:47 a.m.

After she and Snape had come back from their meeting with Voldemort many things had happened. She had indeed taken up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. They decided that since they had told Voldemort that she was going to be taking that job, she' probably better take it. Albus Dumbledore had taken it rather well. He agreed to play along with them as he had before. She had moved into the castle and spent her time preparing to teach. She couldn't believe how much had changed. There had been four different professors in the position. Each one had turned out to be not at all what they seemed. 

'At least Quirell was consistent' she thought as she slipped her robes on. 'That is before he had my father floating around in his head.' She did think of Voldemort as her father. She harbored no illusions about any type of "family association" between them. She just thought of him in the most literal terms. It took something away from him to do so. She also mentioned to Snape the irony of him giving away the job he had wanted by telling Voldemort what he did. 

She had finished dressing and was heading up to the astronomy tower. Her wardrobe was all black. Not a single item of any colors other than black. She felt that to wear something colorful would be an insult to herself and the memory of her family. The only persons who had commented on it were the Headmaster, Professor Trelawney, and Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore said, with sympathetic eyes "You have nothing to prove. You can not punish yourself forever either."

Trelawney had said, "it suits you so much, but I have a wonderful shawl that would compliment it..." She broke off under the weight of Vexus cold expression. 

Minerva McGonagall had simply shook her head "Perhaps you and Severus can exchange fashion tips?" She was the only one that got a smile out Vexus on the subject.

Vexus usually wandered around the school until the other residents started to wake up. Then she would make her way to the great Hall for breakfast as if she had slept all night. She didn't think for a second that she was fooling anyone, and they never mentioned it. 

The new term was beginning tonight with the arrival of the students. She wasn't nervous about them, she had dealt with her share of students when she was an assistant to Snape and having the twins had prepared her for anything. There wasn't any really big anticipation about their arrival. Except for the Potter boy who would be returning tonight as well. Dumbledore had briefed her on everything that had happened with him. She couldn't believe at first that someone could have so much weirdness in their life. Until she thought of herself, then she laughed. 

It was still a beautiful cloudless night and from the tower she could see forever it seemed. She spent most of her time up here. She had many conversations with the school caretaker, Flich, and they got a long well. The had run-ins during her time as a student, but now that they were on the same side it was forgotten. 

"You'll be good to have around when the students arrive." he had said one evening.

"Why is that?"

"Well even I have to sleep sometimes." She caught his meaning and smiled.

She hadn't spent very much time at all with Severus. She couldn't make herself do it. Despite that facts that they had agreed to work together and even pose a something of a couple, she still felt a great deal of anger towards him. All of her life, in any great problems she had, he was always a major factor. However, she had found out that him not coming to her before Voldemort killed her family really was a mistake. He hadn't known it was going to be that night and thought that he WAS warning her in advance.

 She had developed a sort of split personality. Part of her loved him very much and wanted to run to him every time she woke in the night. The other part of her hated him for his role in all of her pain. It was hard to keep track of who was in charge at any given moment. 

"Of all the people in the world to be so intertwined with it had to be him" she whispered. There was no one else to hear, she just still talked to herself

She continued to gaze out at the stars and the horizon that seemed to go forever. Eventually she rose and headed back down to the main castle. Her thoughts about Snape were still in her head and on a whim she walked towards the dungeons. She hadn't been to this part of the school in over six years. But nothing had changed. She ran her finger along the cold stone as she walked. 

She walked by the Potions classroom and felt a wave of something like nostalgia. In her years at the school she had spent most of her time in that room. She didn't want to go inside though; she didn't want to see that the room had the audacity to remain the same when her life had changed so much.

She stopped in front of the door to Snape's office. It was cracked open and she could see a light from inside.

She was half way back up the corridor when she heard the door creak open. She turned and looked back. Severus was standing in the hall. The light from inside only revealed half of his face, but it was enough to see the scowl. When he caught sight of her his expression softened. "Can I help you?"

"No. You've done enough, Thanks." She was always saying the meanest things these days. She saw him look down and then back up at her, sneering.

"It's always nice to see you, but I have work to do. Excuse me." he turned to go back in the office. Vexus heard the door close all the way this time. She stood in the corridor wondering if she should go apologize. After several minutes she started off towards the Great Hall.

The day was spent getting the final touches together for the arrival of the students. She double-checked her classroom and made sure that she had all the supplies she would need. Afterwards she wandered out to the Quidditch Stadium. She sat down in the stands and didn't notice Madam Hooch approach. "You know that team of yours lasted for two years after you'd left."

Vexus smiled "They were good, weren't they? Who looks good this year?" she still loved Quidditch and had missed the games during her self-imposed exile. Madam Hooch's eyes gleamed "Well, it's Gryffindor, with that Harry Potter."

Vexus hadn't realized he played. "What position is he?"

"Seeker. Made the team in his first year. I know you were Slytherin, but I still wager that you'll like watching him play."

They sat there looking at the stadium in the peaceful silence of knowing they loved the same thing.

They first several days she'd been back at the school Vexus had some troubles. She kept wanting to sit at the Slytherin table instead of the staff table. As she was usually eating either very early or very late there was no one else to witness her hesitation as she sat down at staff table. She also kept catching herself heading for the Slytherin tower at night. But by now she had grown accustomed to being a teacher, almost. She didn't socialize very much though. The Beginning of the Year feast would be the first time she had ever sat down with all of her fellow teachers. As she entered the Great Hall she was impressed. From the teacher's table she had a completely different perspective. She walked to her seat and stopped dead in her tracks. She had forgotten that traditionally the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor sat next to the Potions Master. Severus was looking right at her. She quickly collected herself and sat down next to him. He looked out at the tables rapidly filling with students. "Do you want me to point him out to you?" his voice was hard.

"Point out who?" she hadn't been thinking about anything beyond not spilling her food and making a fool of herself. She felt like she didn't belong at the table. 

"The Potter boy. Aren't you even interested in him?" 

She leaned closer to Snape, she caught the expression of surprise on his face, and "I am I just have a lot on my mind. Which one is he?"

Severus lowered his voice and said "There at the Gryffindor table, do you see that boy with the bright red hair,"

"He looks like a Weasley!" she said remembering Percy Weasly "is that another one?"

Snape scowled "Yes, His name is Ron and the black haired boy next to him is Potter." 

Vexus watched him; he was talking excitedly to a girl and the Weasly boy. He looked like any other boy to Vexus. Except she knew better.

Suddenly Vexus remembered that she had been nasty to Snape that morning. "Um, Severus?"

"What?"

"I wanted to let you know," she was still leaning towards him "I didn't mean to say that this morning. I hadn't slept and I am sorry."

Snape looked at her  "I will accept that and I know you never sleep. I can help with that" He stopped and glanced around "You do remember that we are supposed to be acting like a couple?"

Her smile was genuine this time "You dog. Moving in already, I was going to wait until at least three weeks into the term."

"Well, no harm in getting a head start. And I have been thinking"

She laughed "That surprises me on two very different levels! One, that you think, and two, that you think about me." 

"I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, I was thinking that them seeing you with me all the time and especially since you have chosen to look like you are my twin, you may have some problems with the Gryffindors. And you need to be in with them to keep an eye out for Potter."

"Why Severus, how nice of you. But I would've thought that you'd know me better by now."

He looked directly at her now "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She grinned wickedly, leaned over very close and whispered in his ear "I'm evil."

He smiled as she sat back "Very well then. Meet me at the library before lunch and we'll eat together."

They then turned their attention to Professor McGonagall leading in the new first years. Neither Vexus nor Snape had noticed three pairs of eyes watching them from the Gryffindor table.

Once the sorting was finished Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the Hall. "Greetings students. Welcome back to Hogwarts and a new year. I have an introduction to make." he turned to Vexus and motioned for her to stand "This is Madam Vexus, she is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor." She looked at all the faces before her and bowed her head at them then sat back down. Dumbledore continued "Very well, now let's eat."

The food appeared and everyone began eating. Vexus was involved in a very deep conversation with Professor Snape and when he placed his hand over hers on the table she smiled at him. No one noticed it except the same three sets of eyes that had seen her whisper in his ear.

"What do you make of her, Harry?" Ron asked as they began eating. Harry looked up at the staff table again. Snape had moved his hand away and they were both eating now. As he watched Snape looked at Vexus and said something (to which she smiled.) "I dunno Ron, she's awfully friendly with Snape."

"You two have too much time on your hands. You should be more worried about the class. She looks like a surefire homework giver," sighed Hermione. Ron spoke between bites of potatoes "Yeah, Hermione, but you know that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers are NEVER what they seem. Right Harry?"

"Ron is right Hermione" he looked away from the staff table "I guess we'll find out in the morning."

Another night, the same dream. Vexus was out and on her way to the tower again. She nearly screamed when she ran into Snape. "Severus! What the hell are you doing here?"

Snape knew she hadn't been sleeping and had seen her go to the Astronomy tower on several occasions as he didn't have very many restful nights himself. "I thought you might want some company."

She started walking again "As a rule I prefer to be alone, but since you're here, c'mon." 

They were nearly there he decided to wait until they reached their destination before he spoke. "Vexus, I need to discuss a few things with you."

She had settled down on the floor next to a huge window she looked up at him now "Say whatever you want."

He stood there for a moment then sat down next to her. There was no point putting off what he had to say, "There are some things that you need to know. Things that you may have to do."

She was still looking at the sky "Like what?"

"The Dark Lord often amuses himself with his servants. I have been on the receiving end many times. As a rule he uses the Cruciatus curse. I do not doubt that he may ask you to perform it on me."

She looked at him suddenly; he continued, "I want you to know that if it helps our cause I want you to do it. He will take it as a declaration of your loyalty if you use the curse on me." 

Vexus had heard about this, she wasn't going to be an excellent teacher for nothing, she spoke softly "Severus, I can do what ever I need to do, but I am way ahead of you on this. I have been practicing something." She smiled.

"What have you been practicing?" he moved closer to her. He wanted to reach out and grab her, but held himself back.

She stood up "I have to concentrate really hard, but if you can put on a convincing enough show, this will work. You'll have to sell it of course." 

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" He stood as well. She motioned him up against the wall and closed her eyes. "o.k. Severus, be still. This won't hurt a bit." 

He felt a warm sensation start to move over his body, from his feet up. It felt like stepping into a warm bath. It was nice. "What is that?"

She made a shushing noise at him "keep quiet."

The sensation continued to grow until it was all through him. It was becoming a rather intense sensation of pleasure. It was almost hurting "Vexus, I'm not complaining, but this is getting to be a, well, a little much." As soon as he spoke it stopped and he gasped. 

"So, if you can make that look like pain we're all right. If not," she grinned; "I'll have to make it hurt." she sat back down by the window. "I'd like it if you left now Severus."

He looked at her back and then left the room.

The following morning as the students filed in Vexus couldn't help but wonder 'You would think that Albus would stop putting the Slytherins and Gryffindors together all the time.'

She let her eyes rest on each one as they came in. This morning she had fifth-years, Gryffindors and Slytherin. A blonde boy came in accompanied by two rather large goonish looking boys. 'Must be Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle' she thought 'I'd love to get my hands on his father.'

She noticed Potter and his friends come in and sit down. She saw the Granger girl make them sit on the first row. Vexus smiled inwardly 'I'm going to like her.' immediately followed by 'I don't have a house to play favorites for anymore. This is going to be fun!"

She didn't let these things show on her face though. She had resolved to make her class a challenge and she was going to as tough a teacher as she could be. Once everyone was inside and seated she sat there watching them. They watched her back, waiting for her to say something. Vexus let it go on for a couple minutes. It was calculated discomfort. 

Finally she rose and walked to the center of the class. 

"I have zero tolerance for bull-shit. So don't waste my time. I won't put up with it. Do you understand?" She saw several heads nodding.

"Good. I understand that this position has a rather interesting history. I am also aware that because of this you're all behind." Hermione inhaled sharply but Vexus was still talking "even you, Miss Granger are behind. When I get finished with you NONE of you will be behind." she paused and looked around the room again. She noticed that they all seemed to be paying attention. "Now I am going to do something very special. Something that I will never do again. As I mentioned this class has a rather interesting history and I am aware of that. I am sure that some of you are wondering about me. So I now give you one opportunity to ask me any question you want. I don't guarantee an answer to every question put forth by a room full of fifteen year olds. But I'll try. Who wants to start?" she was please so see the expressions on the faces. At first no one spoke, then a hand went up. 

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Did you attend Hogwarts?"

She smiled at him, he looked like he really needed it, "Yes Mr.Longbottom, I attended Hogwarts. I believe that my last year was two years before your class arrived."

"What house were you in?" This was from Malfoy. Vexus didn't answer at first, she wanted the impact "Mr. Malfoy, I was in Slytherin."

She got the anticipated look of surprise.

"Do you know Professor Snape?"

She turned her attention to Harry Potter. 'Aw, don't make me do this Harry,' she thought 'what a stupid question.'

"Mr. Potter, I do indeed know Professor Snape. Don't you know him?" She asked. There were an assortment of noises coming from the Slytherins, mainly giggles and some snickers. Harry blushed and then spoke again "I mean, how long have you know him. You know, are you friends?"

"I have known Professor Snape all my life." she looked up towards the entrance and sneered "Speak of the devil! What can I do for you Professor?" 

Snape didn't have a class this morning and had been standing outside her door for several minutes. When he heard Potter asking about him he positioned himself in the doorway waiting to be noticed. 

"Good Morning, Madam." his voice smooth.

"I was just about to tell Potter here that you and I go way back." she was trying not to glare at him. 'Who does he think he is coming here. I don't need him checking up on me.' she fumed internally.

"I was also going to say that I didn't think the good Professor had any friends at all. But if he did, then I guess I am his friend, in a manner of speaking." It was a confusing answer thought the students. Vexus wanted it that way.

"Indeed, Madam. In that case I shall endeavor to work harder to climb in your esteem and one day truly call you a friend." He was mocking her and he bowed a little to rub it in. He looked at Vexus and saw it was a waste. She was still smiling at him. Just then he noticed the warmth running over his feet and moving up his legs. He quickly stood up straight scowled at her and left.

Vexus returned to the questions, now there were many hands raised.

Once the day was over she was exhausted. She had skipped the lunch with Snape and had skipped diner too. She was in her chambers laying across the bed trying very hard to fall asleep. She wasn't paying attention when the fire suddenly roared up. She jumped when she heard Snape's voice, "Vexus, would you come here please?"

"I don't have any Floo-Powder, it'll be a moment." She pulled a robe on over her nightclothes. She smiled when a thought popped into her head 'I wonder if he'd approve of this?' She could still remember the exact expression on his face when he had given her a nightshirt to sleep in after determining that all of her nightgowns wouldn't be enough defense against the cold.

It didn't take long to get to his chambers; she wasn't that far away from him. She knocked on the door and heard him call out for her to come in. She closed the door behind her and stood there. He was sitting on the side of his bed. She thought he looked so tired. Maybe it was just the light. 

"Severus, what do you want?" she tried very hard to sound impatient. She couldn't stop herself from wanting to sit down next to him however.

Snape looked up at her and took a deep breath, "Vexus, I wanted to tell you, ask you, that you not do what you did to me this morning again. You can't just do that, what ever it was, to people on a whim."

She twisted her face into an evil grin "Why Severus, did you call me down here just to ask me not to pick on you?" she walked towards him "Because if you did, that just makes me want to do it again." she was standing in front of him now. "If I want to make you squirm I don't need a charm to do it." She unfastened her robe and let it slide off her shoulders onto the floor. Snape started to say something but before he could she had pushed him down and was climbing on top of him.

"Severus, isn't this what you want?" she leaned down and began to nibble on his ear. He could feel one of her hands in his hair and the other one pinning down his arm. 

"Yes, but I, please.."

"Please what? Please stop? Or Please don't? You must be a little more specific." She sat up and then suddenly leaned forward again and kissed him full on. She had pinned his arms down and he could feel the Mark burning. She held the kiss until he nearly threw her off. When she broke the kiss she stood up, retrieved the robe and began putting it back on. 

Snape was yelling, "What the hell was that about?"

She sighed and spoke "Severus, it was to remind you of what is between us. No matter how much you love me or how much I love you it doesn't matter. It makes no difference if we want a family or if we just want to shamelessly shag for the hell of it. It's never gonna happen. And to let you know that if you ever stick that nose of your in my class again," she smirked "I can make sure that it gets very ugly between us. Understand?" 

He scowled at her, "Fine. If that's how it is." He stood and began pacing. "Have you prepared you first message to the Dark Lord?"

Vexus sat down in a nearby chair "I have it ready to go, but Severus," she kept her voice steady "He has requested that I deliver it personally." 

Snape snapped his head towards her "What?"

"He wants me to bring it to him. Alone." she hadn't told him, or anybody for that matter, that she had received the summons. She knew that they would insist on trying to keep her from going at it alone. And she didn't feel like fighting them, until now. She suddenly wanted Severus to know what she was going to have to do. Snape wasn't taking it well.

"We need to speak with Dumbledore, perhaps there is a way to send someone with you that he wouldn't know about."

"Severus, do you realize what you just said?"

"Well there must be something, when do you go?" he didn't know what was more of a concern. Vexus being found out or being killed. 

She was still sitting in the chair and she studied her hands for a moment before she looked up "What time is it?"

He glanced at a clock on one of the shelves "it's 11:20, why?" She could see the understanding on his face "Not tonight? You're not going tonight, are you?"

Vexus stood up and went to the door "Yes tonight and I must get dressed. Goodnight." She pulled the door open and quickly made her way back to her rooms. She dressed quickly and by 11:37 she was on her way out of the castle, headed off the grounds to a place where she could dissipate. 

She knew that Severus had followed her out, which is why she never looked back.


	13. Deny & Deceive

DENY AND DECEIVE

"Hello, Father."

"Hello, Vexus."

She had an inward urge to laugh hysterically as the sheer lunacy of the whole situation. Instead she spoke "I have the information you've requested." She handed a roll of parchment to Voldemort and he tossed it into the fire. Vexus raised an eyebrow. 

"I am sure that everything in that was from Snape." Voldemort smiled his twisted smile at her.

"The majority of it, yes. I can guess why you wanted to see me alone." 

"You are much smarter than some of my servants have given you credit for." he snapped.

She shot right back "Most of them are barley smarter than what I had for breakfast."  This time Voldemort laughed. 

"I'll keep that in mind. I called you here because I have some, reservations about Severus." he was still standing by the fire and she got the image a picture she had seen once in a Bible somewhere. 

"I understand, how may I serve you?" she was going to play it to the hilt. 

"Before we discuss that we have something else to do."

'I am not going to panic, I am not going to panic.' she thought frantically. "What do we have to do?"

Voldemort smiled at her again; Vexus felt her blood run cold. He approached her, grabbed her arm and pushed up the sleeves. "I think that Severus is going soft. All my servants receive the Mark. But he doesn't want you to have it. Why?"

She did not jerk her arm back; she stood still and answered, "I too think that he has gone soft. He won't touch me; the pain of the Mark is too much for him to bear. Perhaps that's why."

'Not a complete lie' she rationalized in her thoughts. Voldemort considered it for a moment. Then before she could think he touched her skin. 

The pain shot through every single nerve in her body and it seemed like she had her arm in a fire. Somehow she managed to remain standing. Once he took his hand away she looked at her arm. There just below her elbow was the Mark, it was still black. Shakily she pulled her sleeve back down and looked up at Voldemort. His red eyes looked back, scrutinizing every move. 

"That's done," she managed to croak "What now?" 

Voldemort too out his wand, pointed it at her and said one word; "Crucio!"

After an hour she couldn't remember if she had screamed the first time. She was sure she screamed the second time, after that her memory was fuzzy. No one had disturbed them and Voldemort seemed to be intent on making the pain last as long as possible. He would stop it just before she lost consciousness. At the moment Vexus was curled up in a ball on the ground and he seemed to have reached the end of what ever he was trying to accomplish. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to make a move.  

"I think that will do, I'm not trying to kill you after all. Get up," he snarled at her. "You look pathetic. We have another task to attend to."

Vexus stood up and steadied herself against the wall, before she could stop herself she snarled right back "Will it be as much fun as this was?" She saw the look of surprise and then the smile. He laughed at her and seemed pleased.

"We are going to go amuse ourselves." He swept out of the room and she followed him as quickly as she could. 'Just hold on, this will be over soon.' the thought ran through her mind like a mantra. 'Just hold on. You took it, it can't get worse. Just hold on.'

He approached a group of the hooded Death Eaters and spoke to one of them that Vexus didn't know "You come with us." Vexus saw something silver around the neck of the Death Eater glint in the light and she saw a hand quickly push whatever it was under the robes. 

They gave her instructions of where they were going and disapparated. She followed them. They were outside of a house in a small clearing. She could see what looked like a barn and fields behind the house. There were no lights on inside. 

Silently they approached the house "Alohamora" and they slipped inside. There was no sign of anything living in the front rooms. They made their way back to the bedroom. Vexus could hear snoring. 'ohgodohgodohgodohgod,pleasenopleaseno.' Her brain felt like someone had slammed it up against a wall. 

The door was opened and the couple in the bed stirred. She saw the man reach over turn on the light and gape at the three of them. 

Then it started. 

Vexus just stayed up against the door and watched. Then Voldemort turned to her. Vexus had been very careful to laugh when he had laughed and to not let her horror and revulsion show on her face. Now with his attention on her it took all she had to keep from shaking. He sneered at her "Imperio. Try it out, it's your turn." 

She pulled out her wand and pointed at the man first. As she spoke the curse, she felt a twinge of, something deep inside. It was pleasure. She tried to push it down, but it was there. She made the man run himself into the wall repeatedly until he had broken his nose. Then she made the woman flop about like a fish gaping for air. 

Voldemort saw the smile that pulled up one corner of her mouth.

The unnamed Death Eater then took over and Vexus went back to being a spectator. She couldn't get rid of the pleasure she had felt as she put her wand away. It went on a little while longer and soon Voldemort was looking at her again.

"What should I do with them?"  Vexus asked. The man and woman were only a step away from death. 

Voldemort was still watching her closely "You should finish them."

She saw her hand take out her wand and point it at the man first. His eyes were glazed over but he realized what was about to happen. Vexus expected him to beg or plead instead he nodded slightly. She spoke "Avada Kedavra!" a flash and he was gone. 

The wife was not aware of anything anymore so there was no look of understanding from her simply the curse and the sound of her body slumping over onto the floor. Vexus turned to Voldemort "Do you want me to send up the Mark?"  Voldemort nodded and motioned for the other member of their party to follow him out. Vexus still didn't know who was under the hood. 

She came out of the house a minute after them and the last thing she did before she Disapparated was send up the Mark. 

"Morsmordre!" and then there were no sounds left in the clearing. 

They had returned to Voldemort's lair and she waited for him to address her. Her mind reeled. 'Don't think about it, just shut it out.' she wanted to be sick.

"You may leave, you'll know when I need to see you again," he said this then walked away. Vexus reflexively felt her arm, where the Mark still burned. 

She apparated a good way from the school, she wanted to walk for a little while. She saw the man and woman before her again and heard her voice speak the curse. Hot tears ran down her face and she stopped walking. She wanted to dig a hole and curl up and die. She had used one of the Unforgivable Curses.

'Not for the first time' an unwanted voice in her head reminded her of the Muggle she had used to gain Voldemort's trust in the first place. What made it worse was the fact that she had enjoyed it. 'Oh you weren't reveling in it, but you know you liked the power, didn't you.'

"Shut up" she whispered. Her mind reeled from the whole experience. She laughed suddenly and said out loud "I must be going insane!"

'No, you're not insane. You made that man do those things. You smiled.'

She started shaking "SHUT UP."

'Admit it. You can't deny it.'

"SHUT UP!"

'You can't deceive yourself.'

She was crying now and the tears blurred her vision. "I've got to get back to the school. To Severus."

'Fine. Try and keep it from him.'

The scene in the Muggle house played in her mind again and she thought of Voldemort. When He had given her the Mark his hand was so cold on her arm and she felt his too long nails digging into her skin. The thought of the Cruciatus curse brought a wave of pain that made her sick. 

'I deserve this, I deserve this' she thought as she spent the next few moments on her hands and knees retching. 

Snape had been watching for her from the castle entrance. He knew she wouldn't want him waiting outside. At was now just after 3 a.m. and there was no sign of Vexus. He hadn't told Dumbledore. 'I am sure he knows though' thought Snape 'He knows more than he reveals.'

He was distracted by his thoughts and jumped when the castle door swung open. Vexus stood there looking at him, right up until she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Why didn't someone tell me?"

"She didn't tell me until just before she had to leave."

There were two voices. She felt like she as dreaming. She was lying down and felt the warmth of a fire. The voices kept going.

"You think it was the Cruciatus curse?"

"More than that I think. I have felt that curse but she looks like that wasn't all that happened"

"How long before that takes effect?"

"This potion works a little slower, but I thought it best."

Vexus wanted to go back to her dream. But she was being pulled up out of it she coughed and stirred. When she opened her eyes she confirmed the identity y of the voices. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape stood at the end of the bed (bed? oh yes, I'm laying down.) looking at her. She wanted to speak but her mind wouldn't get a grip on the words she wanted. Her throat hurt from being sick.  Dumbledore brought a cup of water and helped her get it down. 

He sat down and looked at her over his glasses. "Can you tell us what happened?"

It all came back at her. First the Mark then the pain, then the deaths and finally the Mark in the air over a small house. She said the only things her brain could get to her mouth "Crucio. Avada Kedavra. Morsmordre." 

Dumbledore shook his head. Snape just gaped at her. Vexus closed her eyes again and let her head roll back on the pillow. The faces of the man and woman floated before her again. Dumbledore was speaking to Snape. "You stay here and I'll see Minerva about her classes for tomorrow. She's not going to be able to handle them."

Vexus felt his weight leave the side of the bed and then the sound of a door opening and closing. She felt someone sit down where Albus had been. She opened her eyes again. Severus wasn't looking at her and she watched him. His face was drawn and she could see his jaw muscles contract. She was feeling better now that whatever it was they had given her was coursing through her veins. She coughed again and he looked at her.  

"More water?"

'His voice is like silk' she thought, as she shook her head no. He hesitated, like he wanted to say something, and then resumed staring at the walls. Vexus realized that they were in her chambers. 'He probably wonders what happened to the curtains and stuff' she was becoming more clearheaded. 

"Severus," she croaked the first thing that she could get out "he suspects you."

Snape was still studying the walls "I had a feeling. We had hoped that you helping it might make him trust me more. Now I wonder if you should've gone to him at all" 

He looked at her as he continued, "I know that there are already some new Death Eaters, and I think that I am not so much a part of the inner circle as I once was. Did he do anything unusual?"

She pushed herself up in the bed, she felt like she had been beaten but at least she was more coherent. "I am unsure of your definition of 'unusual' since it seems like everything that has been happening in unusual. But he did throw the message in the fire. He asked if it was from you afterwards and when I told him it was he seemed pleased."

Vexus watched Snape narrow his eyes and she saw the jaw muscles contracting again. 

"Then he touched me," she didn't want to tell him this but it was important, "He gave me the Mark." She held out her arm to Snape. Slowly he pushed up the sleeve and ran his finger over the Mark.

He asked, "Why do you think he did this?" He wasn't looking at her face and was still lightly rubbing his fingers up and down her forearm. 

Vexus watched him before she spoke "Voldemort said something about all of his servants receiving the Mark and then something about you having gone soft. I think that part of the reason he suspects you, is because you didn't want me marked. It doesn't matter now does it?"

The door opened and Dumbledore entered followed by Professor McGonagall. Snape dropped her arm, stood up and left the room with Dumbledore in tow.  

Minerva looked at Vexus and smiled. "Don't worry my dear, just tell me what your plans are for them and I'll take care that they get the homework."

Vexus was feeling better now and told McGonagall that they were going to start with a review of the Unforgivable Curses, which suddenly seemed rather Ironic. After she had finished outlining her lesson for the day Professor McGonagall left the room. 

Vexus sat there alone for a moment until Snape came back in with a goblet. 

"What's that?" she eyed it warily.

"Just a simple sleeping aid. You'll need to drink it now."

She obediently drained the cup and lay back down. She could already feel herself getting sleepy. Snape was still standing there watching her. She reached over and touched his hand. She didn't notice him pull it back. The potion was fast and she was drowsy.

"Severus, will you stay with me?" She could feel her eyelids getting heavier "Will you lay down here and stay?"

He looked at her and shook his head "No," he whispered but she was already asleep.

Snape walked to the chair at sat facing her. He didn't sleep, but just sat watching her until it was time for him to descend to the dungeons again. 

Vexus slept the entire following day, Occasionally one of the other teachers would check up on her, she was sound asleep and by all accounts hadn't even moved. In the staff room Professor McGonagall laughed at Professor Dumbledore's confession that he had checked to make sure she was breathing. It wasn't really that funny though. 

Once she woke up she could still feel the effects of the curse and Madam Pomfrey checked her and assured her that there were no hidden hexes of charms. 

Mercifully this term had started on a Wednesday and since she had slept all day Thursday, Vexus only had to teach Friday's classes then she could sleep away the whole weekend.

Snape avoided her. There was something about her that made him uneasy. She looked different. He had looked in her eyes and there was a new coldness there that he recognized. 'If he put her under the curse he surely made her do things as well.' He sat in his class glaring at a roomful of Ravenclaws. He had heard that the Mark was found over a house where two muggles were killed on the night she had been gone. 

"Smithers! What are you doing?" he shouted at a sandy-haired boy on the third row. 

"N-n-n-nothing, Professor!" he boy was frozen and all the color had drained from his face.

"Good, I suggest that if you do not want that to explode," Snape said smoothly "you should not add that hair until AFTER the brew thickens."

The boy looked at his cauldron and back up at the Potions Master, "Thank you Professor."

Snape glared at him before he spoke "Ten points from Ravenclaw. You're welcome."

Vexus noticed that her classes must've taken her little speech seriously and (nearly) all of them had they homework assignments completed. She had the fifth years again on Friday and noticed Potter watching her closely. 'I need to talk to Albus about him' she thought as she began her review.

"Albus may I have a word with you?" 

Vexus had caught him in the hallway and wanted to speak to him about Harry Potter. 

"Certainly, let's go to my office." He always smiled so sweetly at her. Once they reached his office she sat down and waited for him to take his seat. 

"Professor, I am concerned about Potter. I think he knows there's something up." 

Dumbledore considered this for a moment, "I agree but I don't think that this is the time to tell him. Let us get a better fix on what's going on. If he asks you anything directly just come here and we'll explain it all. Is that all right with you?" he peered over his glasses. 

"Fine with me." She sat there, she wanted to tell him what had really happened the night she was gone. She wanted to hear him tell her there was nothing to worry about.

"Is there anything else, Vexus?" Dumbledore asked as he picked up his quill and started to make notes on a large piece of parchment.

Vexus rose "No that's all. Thank you, Good day Professor." they smiled at each other then she left the office. 

The classes were over for the day so Vexus decided to go have a chat with one of the few friends she had. She made her way up into one of the west towers, to the classroom of one Peregrine Wulf.

Professor Wulf's class was Wizard Arts in the Fine Arts. Somebody had to make those paintings move, after all. Vexus had taken the course in her sixth year and did horribly. She was not very artistic, but Professor Wulf insisted that Vexus was still very creative and the two become good friends. Peregrine was sometimes difficult to be around as she was rather straightforward. Once she had pointed out to Professor Sprout that there was a hole in the back of her robes, which was nice except she pointed it out rather loudly in front of a hall way full of students. Because of that and a couple of other little incidents Professor Wulf was not a very popular staff member. Vexus knew that Peregrine's gruff exterior hid a very sensitive soul. It was evident in many of her paintings that hung in the castle. 

Peregrine was good friends with Hagrid as she shared his love of dragons. She wore an amulet that was in the shape of a Hungarian Horntail. It was rumored to contain dragon blood and scales. Vexus asked about it once and Peregrine said that it was from a dragon she had once, named Cullain. Professor Wulf's office was filled with dragon stuff; She even had a dragon claw as a paperweight. Peregrine was taller than Vexus and had weird eyes Vexus had always thought; they were kind of a bright viridian green. 

Vexus knocked on the door "Peregrine, you in there?"

"Yeah, c'mon in." was the shouted reply. Vexus entered the room to the sight of Professor Wulf on a ladder trying to put the finishing touches on a rather large painting. It looked like one of the castle portraits had needed a touch-up. Vexus walked over to the canvas and inspected it closely. It was on of the ones from the hospital wing and it looked like the patient had gotten himself dirtied up somehow.  Vexus stepped back and leaned on one of the desks. 

"How's it going, Vexus?" asked Peregrine from the ladder. She was trying to reach a stubborn spot. 

"It's going. That's about all." 

Vexus hadn't told Peregrine about Voldemort or any of the things that had been going on. And it was nice to talk to someone without all that darkness hanging over their heads. Peregrine did know about Vexus' relationship with Snape. She didn't know about some of the details, of course. She knew however that Vexus was torn between the way she felt and the memory of her husband, (who had died in an accident at the shipyards as far as Peregrine knew.) 

"Any luck with Snape at dinner?" Peregrine smirked from her perch. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Vexus said slyly "but if I did I'd say no." 

Peregrine laughed and descended, she spoke as she put up her brushes, "I think it's sad. Both of you being so lonely. I think it's a waste. Better watch out, somebody will get snatch him up under your nose"

"Well then it'll be my loss." Eager to change the subject Vexus asked "How was your summer, I haven't talked with you since the term started. Did you go to Romania?"

Peregrine had finished putting everything away and leaned up against a desk across from Vexus "Yeah, I worked with Charlie Weasly, it was an experience. Hagrid would've liked it."  

"Well I was wondering about you, I'm always worried that you're going to get yourself eaten or something." 

Peregrine laughed, "I am smarter than that. C'mon I'm starved, let's get something to eat!" They left the classroom and headed for the kitchen.

Vexus felt better after her talk with Peregrine and had excused herself to go get a book or two from the school library, Vexus had been thinking about Snape. And was absently having an inner argument.

'You haven't tried yet.'

'I'm not going to'

'Why not you're both Marked now, maybe it'll make the difference'

'I don't know if that's what I really want.'

'Are you going to even try to find out?'

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned to see Hermione Granger standing there hold in a roll of parchment. 

"Professor I finished our homework and was wondering if you would look over it with me."

Vexus smiled and motioned for her to sit down. 'I like this one' she thought.

"Now Miss Granger, what is your question?"

Two hours later she had finally sent Hermione to bed and promised that she would speak with her again tomorrow afternoon. Vexus had decided that she was going to go to see Snape. She had to know if her having the Mark would make any difference. She made her way to the dungeons. She knew to always check the classroom and his office, as he was probably not sleeping. However he wasn't in either place. 'I hope I haven't completely messed this up. I've been horrible to him.' She thought to herself. 

Vexus started towards his chambers. As she approached she heard voices in the hallway. She stopped and listened. 

"Please Severus, let me stay." It was a woman's voice, but she couldn't tell whom in the echoing corridor. Then she heard him speak "No I said I wasn't going to do this here. It's not appropriate."

Vexus leaned up against the wall in shock. She was coming down here in a last ditch effort to save whatever relationship there was between her and Snape and here he was with someone else. Vexus felt her eyes burn and pushed herself away from the cold stone as the voices continued. 

"Severus, no one will know." the woman said

Vexus heard footsteps, like someone pacing. Then Snape spoke again "I don't see why you want to force this."

The other voice responded with a sultry "Because you want it."

Vexus didn't hear the reply, she quickly headed up the corridor not caring how much noise she made. 

When she got back to her chambers she sat down in the chair and stared at the wall. It was several hours before she moved. When she did, it was to pull on her heavy robes and head out of the castle. There was one thing she knew for certain. Out of all the things that had happened, there was one constant: Voldemort. He had always been the same towards her. If anything there was a bit of a thrill, having to prove herself to him. 

'I didn't want to teach that stupid class. It was thrust upon me, I didn't earn that.' She fumed 'And Severus, he can't decide which way is up.' She felt the sting of tears again as the thought of Snape. She left the school grounds and walked as fast as she could to a place where she could disapparate. 

'I don't need him; I don't need any of this. I'm going to go find what I need. And if' she stopped then continued 'Father can help me, I'll help him.' She thought of the things she had done, and the pleasure at the power she had held. 'That's one thing I know was real.' 

Vexus was so upset that she didn't notice form of a wizard darker than herself following a little ways behind or the large black wolf following them both. 


	14. The Choice

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Here I am writing another note after I said I wasn't going to. Oh well, I want to get a few things out of the way. Peregrine Wulf is the creation of Carolyn Fortuna and don't you dare use her with out permission. ;) I also want to extend my gratitude to Carolyn, my muse. She is my best friend and my collaborator on the later stages of this story. Thank you Carolyn!! I would've been lost on this with out your help, and thank you for loaning Professor Wulf to me.  Now hurry up and finish the books so you can read this story with out worrying about spoilers! 

To all the wonderful people who have reviewed, Thank you again! I thrive on reviews and knowing that you all like this, well, it makes me write better and faster!J You've all been an encouragement and thank you again!! Especially those of you who keep coming back!! 

Now let's get back to the story. As someone said "poor, poor Vexus." Indeed. It's never easy and it's only getting harder. I know that I am torturing them by keeping her and Snape apart but it's going to be worth it. I hope, for their sake. 

BTW: I still don't own any of the people, places or things in the Harry Potter books, dang it.

~The Choice~

Once she started walking Vexus' Thoughts began to scatter. "What the hell am I doing?" She walked with out looking where she was going. "I am losing my mind. I must be losing my mind," she mumbled to herself. 

She stopped and slumped against a large tree. She looked down at her trembling hands and turned them over, examining them in he moonlight. Vexus put her hands down and looked up at the stars through the branches of the tree. Vexus remembered how much Kate had loved the nights they spent looking at the stars. She loved to have the constellations pointed out to her. Charles liked to sneak up behind them and scare the wits out of them both. 

"Charles, Katie, I am so sorry," she whispered "I am so sorry" Vexus could feel the sting of tears again in her eyes. She slid down and sat at the foot of the tree. She lowered her head into her hands. "What _am_ I doing? What have I done?" The tremble in her hands moved into the rest of her body and she tried not to shake as she sat there. 

'Nothing good comes of anything that I do and nothing I do causes anything but pain and trouble.' So many things were racing through her mind but that was the one thought that kept coming to the surface. 

"Severus" she whispered the name out loud. And felt the tears slip down her cheeks. 'How do I keeping missing it with him? I am nothing to him. I should have known better. But I just keep on pinning after him like some idiot.' she thought 'he doesn't care for me, he's got someone else now.'

She sneered at the ground " 'You know you want it.' " She mocked the female voice she had heard outside his chambers. "Pathetic to think that I had a chance." 

She leaned her head back up against the tree. "So many mistakes, that's all I am capable of."' the thoughts bubbled up in her mind. Severus, Voldemort. Daniel and Sharon. Charles and Kate. Paul. The faces of the couple she had killed. 

"Oh my God." she breathed out softly. It hadn't fully hit her until that moment " I killed them."

She had used all three of the Unforgivable Curses. "Oh No, no, no, no, no" she moaned dropping her head down to her knees again. She had used the curses and if anyone knew it would be Azkaban. She had murdered. She had tortured and she had inflicted her will on another. Worse than that was the thing that made her begin to violently shake: she had enjoyed it, she had smiled at the pain and death she inflicted on those helpless people. She was shaking so hard now that she couldn't do anything but sit there. 

'This is all wrong. It can't be happening like this. I was supposed to be different I wasn't going to be like Him. I wasn't going to be like Father. I killed and I enjoyed it. I killed them. I've ruined it all' she thought and slumped over to lie on her side sobbing into the dirt.

It was like this that Severus found her. He had stopped following her to investigate a sound her heard behind him. It took him a while to figure out that one, she hadn't disapparated and two that she was sitting under the tree. When he saw her she was sprawled at the base of the huge oak, in the middle of what looked to him like a rather bad fit of some sort. Snape ran to her and took her by the shoulders. "What's happened? What have you done?" She didn't, or rather, couldn't answer. He stood and pulled her to stand up as well. He wanted to shake her to make her answer him, but she seemed to be shaken up enough already.

"Here goes then" Snape drew back and slapped her full across the face, and caught her as she started to fall. 

It worked and she came to her senses "What the hell was that for?!" She yelled at him

Snape stepped back and growled,  "You tell me. What is going on? What do you think you're doing out here like this? Are you mad?"

She steadied herself against the tree and felt the side of her face where he had struck her. When she looked up at him her eyes had the same detached look he had seen all those years ago when she demolished, then repaired his chambers to prove a point. For a moment they attempted to stare each other down. She touched her face again and smirked. "I suppose I should thank you for that, and don't worry I haven't done anything" she spat it at him. Vexus gathered herself up and started off towards the school. Snape followed her wake.

From a few yards away the large wolf with blue-black fur that had been following them sat watching the scene, it's green eyes narrowed to slits.  It watched Snape and Vexus walk away and allowed them to get a safe distance ahead before rising to follow them again. As it started to trot after them the moonlight gleamed on the small patch of sliver fur at the base of the wolfs throat. 

Snape wanted to ask Vexus about something, he wanted to know more about what had happened that night with Voldemort. Specifically what had happened at the Muggle house. Before he could ask she addressed him "What are you doing following me? Do you think I need constant supervision, or are you just enamored by my charm and can't stand to be away from me?" The sarcasm was thick in her voice. Before he could respond she continued. "I know that you and Albus think that I am 'damaged goods' and you're right. But I'm fine. That's really all you need to worry about." She cast a sidelong glance at him "I am under a lot of stress and you must concede that the past two months have pretty much been the worst two months of my life." She paused for a breath then continued, "I have to deal with these things in my own way. I shouldn't be out here alone, not now; but I didn't anticipate that happening. It just overwhelmed me." she finally stopped speaking and walked a little bit faster.

Snape was amazed; it was more than she had said to him in the past month. He knew that this was an opportunity that wouldn't come again. Again she started talking before he could say anything. 

"I want to get a couple things understood. First, you don't discuss this with anyone. Keep this to yourself, I have enough people mixed up in my personal affairs now and I don't need anything else. Second, I don't want to talk about it with you. I don't' really want to talk about anything with anybody. You can understand that I have some" she paused, searching for the word "issues to work out on my own. Deal?" she stopped walking as the school came into view up ahead. 

'Why must she make every single thing so difficult' thought Snape. To Vexus he said "Fine. No one will hear of this and I won't bring it up."

"Good" was the curt response before she started towards the school again. 

In the following weeks there was a change in Vexus' demeanor. Nothing that anybody could quite pin down. It was a topic of discussion in the staff room the day before Halloween. 

"Does anyone know if something has happened?" Asked Professor Trelawney as she, and Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Snape sat together one afternoon. 

Minerva McGonagall couldn't resist and quipped, "Why my Dear, you don't know?" 

Trelawney ignored her and turned her attention to Snape. "Severus, you know her well. Do you know if there is something wrong?"

Never looking up from the book her was reading Snape answered her  "Why don't you just speak with her yourself if you are so concerned?"

Professor Trelawney flushed and opened her mouth to say something; just then Professor Wulf entered the room 

"Hello all, what's the news?" asked Peregrine. As she crossed the room to sit down, Trelawney turned her attention to the new arrival "Peregrine, you're friends with Vexus, Have you talked to her recently?"

A look of surprise crossed Peregrine's face "Now that you mention it I haven't talked to her in over a week. Why do you ask?"

"I am, I mean, _we_ are just concerned, you know, She hasn't been seen very much lately." Answered Professor Trelawney.

Peregrine Looked at her and thought for a moment "All right I'll go talk to her once classes are finished. She has been acting odd. Of course, she wasn't ever a ray of sunshine, if you know what I mean." 

As she spoke Snape closed his book and stood. He strode across the room and out the door. Peregrine jumped up and followed. She caught him in the hallway. "Severus?"

He turned and scowled at her "What?"

"We need to finish our conversation. What is your answer?" She followed as he started walking again.

"As I told you then, it is not appropriate and my answer is no." he used the same tone that invoked fear in the hearts of his students. It had no effect on Peregrine. 

"Professor, It would be a great thing and deep down you know you want it too."

He cut her off "No I don't and even if I did wanted to sit for a portrait, I certainly wouldn't want it to hang in the school." 

Peregrine assumed a crestfallen expression "Fine Severus, I suppose that even my feminine charms won't work."

"No they will not. So don't bother."

Peregrine was still following him and casually asked, "Tell me, you're close with Vexus aren't you?"

Snape stopped walking and looked at her. When he spoke his voice was icy "We are close, in a way. Why?"

Peregrine smiled sweetly, "Why don't you find out what her problem is? She'd tell you I'd wager. In fact most of us thought that you two were something of a couple. Unless that's what the problem is. Did you have a falling out? There's no need to be so hush-hush- about it." She kept talking despite the fact that Severus looked positively murderous.

"I thought, Professor Wulf, that you have known me long enough to know not to inquire into my personally affairs." he growled at her.

She stepped back and spread her hands in a gesture of defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll talk to her and I won't bother you."

Snape bowed his head in mock politeness and then swept away.

Peregrine stood there a moment idly playing with her sliver amulet. She smiled as she set off for the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

There were only about 10 minutes left in the last class of the day, on the last day of the week and all the students were ready to get out of the room. Hermione had been right about Vexus, she was a homework giver and as a rule she gave out more than any of the other teachers. Harry hadn't thought that he could be so stressed out by anyone other than Professor Snape (or maybe Professor Trelawney) but Vexus was running a close race. It wasn't that he was scared of her. It was that she was a very determined teacher and her speech about not talking any nonsense had been true. She expected them to live up to her standards (even the Slytherin) and didn't hesitate even to humiliate them if it served her purpose. 

Lately in class as the students worked she would sit at her desk writing or lost in thought. This was nothing truly weird about that, except on the few occasions Harry had caught her eye the strangest thing happened. His scar hurt. It wasn't bad, but it was enough to make him wonder. He, Ron, Hermione and several others had noticed that she wasn't out and about very much either. He hadn't seen her at diner in two weeks. 

"Class," Vexus' voice snapped him back to the present. 

"I am pleased with your progress. I think that the time we've spent reviewing has been beneficial. Since tomorrow is Halloween there will be no homework assignment for the weekend." 

There was a rustle through the class and a few sighs of relief. Vexus noticed and smiled despite herself. "Rest assured, the rest of the term will be as fast paced as this review has been. The weeks we've spent going over what you know have been worth it. We have a lot more to cover though. And I want to ensure that you all have a complete understanding of it. Now more than ever we must be able to protect ourselves."

The students listened closely. The Slytherins listened because they considered her one of their own. They knew that there was much she hadn't told them about her time as a student at Hogwarts. Someone had written to Marcus Flint and he had responded with a letter telling all about her Quidditch exploits.

The Gryffindors listened because she had always been fair with them, and for a former Slytherin it was just too good to be true. They knew about her Quidditch accomplishments too. However they knew something that the Slytherins did not, for all the stories about Vexus, her name was nowhere to be found in the trophy case or anywhere else in the school for that matter. Hermione had found out and pointed it out to Harry and Ron.

Vexus continued, "I am going to teach you about things that will make your blood run cold. Things that you didn't even know existed. And we are going to learn how to defend against them. Because before we allow the darkness to fall," She surveyed the faces before her "We should be able to say that it didn't happen without one hell of a battle. That no matter what else happens the light doesn't die with out a fight. That is what we are here to learn. How to, if you will, rage against the dying of the light."

 She smiled at them "Remember as long as even one of us fights it, the darkness will never overcome us. Class dismissed, Happy Halloween." Vexus walked back to her desk as the students filed out. 

Peregrine waited until the last one was on their way up the hall before she entered the room. "Nice speech. That was inspiring."

Vexus looked up from the stack of parchment she had been shuffling "Thank you. I try to keep them interested" she smiled weakly and looked back down at the parchment.

Peregrine crossed the room to stand before her desk. "Vexus, I am worried about you. Can we talk for a minute? This is the first time I've spoken to you in over a week. You're not at meals and people are wondering if there's something wrong."

Vexus started poking at the papers again and thought 'I knew this was coming. I should've been trying to not let them notice.'  She looked up at Peregrine and answered "There's nothing wrong, I've just needed some time to myself. There's been a lot of change in my life and I need to work it out."

Peregrine narrowed her eyes "Honestly? I thought that maybe you and Severus had a fight or something. I'd hate to see you two break up."

"We are not and were not a couple," Vexus snapped.

Peregrine took a step back "Forget I said it. Are you coming to diner tomorrow night? They're going to make the announcement during the feast. AND it is Halloween."

Vexus leaned over the work on her desk "I don't know. Perhaps." she looked up and assumed a neutral expression "If you'll excuse me, I need to grade these essays." She picked up her quill and went back to work.

Peregrine watched her for a moment then left. After she had been gone for several moments Vexus put the papers in her bag and left the classroom. She went to her office, locked the door and spent the next few hours grading and reviewing her lesson plans for the coming weeks.

After everything had been put in order to her satisfaction she stood and stretched. By now diner was surely over and she could run down to the kitchens with out being bothered. Her breakdown in the forest had been heavy on her mind and she just didn't want to be bothered with all the trouble of socializing with the teachers and monitoring the students. It had disturbed her that she let herself get in that state, that she had lost control like that. She had been doing that too much lately. Letting her emotions overtake her. She didn't like it. It was dangerous to be so impulsive. 

She took one of the less crowded routed to the kitchens and had the elves get her a bowl of soup which she ate leaning against one of the long tables in the kitchen. When she finished she thanked the house elves and returned to her chambers. 

Once inside she went to the cauldron quietly steaming on her table. She had "borrowed" a few things from the potions storeroom for a sleeping draught. Even she had to rest and lately her familiar nightmare had started to include more than just her slain family. The thought of it made her shudder. 

'What am I doing?' she thought. 'I can't go on like this. I can't be in the middle like this. I have to go in one direction of the other. I am going to lose my mind trying to be on both sides. And it is only a matter of time before Father figures it out.' 

"If he doesn't already know." she spoke softly to herself as she changed out of her robes. The draught still had about another half-hour before it would be ready. "I don't know what I want."

'You liked the power you had.' the voice in her head spoke up.

"No, that's true."

'Yes it is, you liked it and you would do it again.'

"No I wouldn't it was evil and wrong and horrible." The inner dialogue continued as she pulled on her nightgown.

'Was it that horrible?'

"Yes"

'Are you sure? It seemed like you didn't really mind it that much…"

She finished getting dressed and shuddered as she spoke to the empty room "Yes, I did like it. I shouldn't admit it, but I liked it."

'Then what is it that holds you here? What have they done for you?' 

She went to her bed and lay down on her back staring at the ceiling. It was an interesting thought. What was it that held her here? She lost her family. Daniel and Sharon had been killed during a robbery. Something that Vexus could've easily stopped, had she been there. But she wasn't. She hadn't said goodbye or apologize for leaving like she did. She didn't even tell them where she was and now they were dead. 

Teresa was unreachable. Vexus had sent several owls trying to contact her and every one came back with her letter. No reply at all. 

Even Severus had someone else now.

'Does he though?' she wondered 'I could've been mistaken and I have the Mark now...' she let the thought trail off unfinished.

"I can't do this. I just can't. I have to be sure; he's the only thing that I have. The only reason I have to not go to Father for real."  She lay there until the draught was ready working out how she would get Snape alone to speak with him. 

A little while later as she lay in her bed, her last thought before sleep overtook her was that she would talk to Severus at the feast. 

Vexus had made the sleeping draught strong and she slept in rather late the following morning. As she dressed she worked out what she needed to do before the Halloween feast. She needed to stop by the library and pick up a book she wanted to review and she had decided that she would speak to Peregrine and apologize for her rudeness. It was best to at least keep up appearances while she made her decision. 

She wound up spending more time than she had planned on in the library and soon the day was nearly gone. When she finally got up to leave she noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron at a nearby table with several books, their heads together discussing something. 'I recognize that, I spent enough time plotting and planning trouble to know when someone else is.' She thought.

She casually walked to the table and was pleased to see all three of the young Gryffindors jumped when she spoke "Good afternoon, Ron, Harry, Hermione. What are you up to this afternoon? Studying up on something?" Vexus made sure that her voice remained soft and she didn't sound mean, just interested. 

It was Harry who spoke first "No m'am, I mean, yes m'am, we're working on a kind of special project."

Ron rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair and Hermione just sighed. 

Vexus raised an eyebrow and picked up one of the books on the table. Quidditch in the Last Decade opened to a section about Toby Matthews. Vexus pursed her lips and read through the first couple paragraphs. "I wondered what happened to him," she murmured as she put the book back on the table and glanced at some of the other titles: Hogwarts Yearbooks, old copies of the Daily Prophet.

She pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "I can guess what you're trying to do. I'll save you some time and tell you that you aren't going to find anything. Nothing. I made sure of that before I left. And I must tell you that you should stop with this now. I have been honest with you all. I understand that in these times it is natural to want to make sure people are who they say they are and that you're safe. I understand Harry." She looked from one of them to the other as she spoke. "If you want to know something you need to ask me. I won't kill you or take off points for a question, as long as it's not a completely stupid question."

Hermione was the first one to speak "Why aren't you included in anything. All those years Slytherin won the house cup and Quidditch, you were a big part of that and there's nothing about you anywhere? Why? Did something happen?" 

Vexus leaned over the table and spoke softly "I knew that we'd have to do this eventually. How about we continue this conversation somewhere more, private?" 

They nodded in agreement and stood up with her.  Vexus led the way and soon the three following figured out where they were headed: Dumbledore's office. They got a few funny looks as they walked. Vexus hadn't been seen in the halls for nearly a month and now to have her walking about followed by the infamous Harry Potter and his friends, well it was interesting. 

When they got to the door of Dumbledore's office Vexus knocked and they heard the Headmaster beckon them in. As they entered the office she motioned for them to sit down in the chairs before the headmasters desk. 

"Good afternoon, Professor Vexus. What is this all about?" asked Dumbledore. Vexus crossed her arms and answered "I think that we need to go a over a few things with Mr. Potter. Ron and Hermione are here too since they'd be finding out anyway, may as well get them all in on the ground level."

Albus nodded "Fine You lead off."

Vexus clasped her hands behind her back and started pacing "I believe that the questions they have are mostly about why I am not listed anywhere in the school." She looked at the students and they nodded. "Right. I will get right to it then. I left Hogwarts before I had finished my seventh year. There were some, um, family issues that had to be worked out. And it was decided that the best thing to do was to leave. My name isn't found anywhere because I requested that it be removed." 

Harry cleared his throat and asked "But why? Why wouldn't you want anyone to know you'd been here?"

Vexus looked at Dumbledore who said, "You may as well get it all out. They'll figure it out, just like you did." His last statement made her scowl. 

"I am related to Voldemort." She shot a withering look at Dumbledore who motioned for her to continue. "It wasn't known to me, as I had been adopted by Muggles. I found out about Hogwarts, and everything else, much as you did Harry. I learned, quite by accident, that I was related to him and we all decided that I should leave." 

The three of them watched with rapt attention as she told them all of this. She shot another look at Dumbledore and he spoke "You should tell them all of it. Harry already is concerned. His scar has been hurting, hasn't it Harry?" Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Potter.

Harry just sat there in shock, he hadn't told anyone about that, of course by now he knew that Dumbledore always seemed to know more than you thought he did. Harry nodded at them and Vexus sighed. 

"I am a very close relation to Voldemort..."

Hermione interrupted "I've got it, it's a riddle! VEXUS! Tom Riddle!" she realized that she had interrupted and turned red. For her part, Vexus rolled her eyes and looked at the headmaster "I took me much longer to figure that out and it's my stupid name."

"These three have had much more exposure to him than you did."

Vexus raised a hand to her head to rub the bridge of her nose 'Why am I even explaining this to them, I don't know if I am going to be staying here' she thought.

She took a deep breath "Good job, you figured it out, riddles vex us." She looked at the floor. "I am his daughter."

Ron inhaled sharply; Hermione let her mouth fall open and Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Vexus kept talking "I didn't know. He was going to kill me when I was a baby, but with the help of a few people I was removed and placed in an orphanage. I didn't know anything about it until my seventh year. Like I said. When I found out I decided that I should leave." 

She looked at Harry "That was two years before you came to Hogwarts. I lived my life out as a Muggle, quietly and unnoticed. I thought. Voldemort thought I was dead and by me coming to the school, well that kinda proved I wasn't. When I left we decided to remove all traced of my time here in an effort to keep it from getting back to him. There was one thing we missed. During my seventh year Professor Quirell was on sabbatical in Romania, and becoming involved with Voldemort. I of course had been in his class at school, so he knew about me."

Harry finished "And so did Voldemort."

"Right" she continued "But how were we to know that? During the years since I left, I married and had a family of my own. No magic. I got letters from Professor Dumbledore; they got interesting when you got here. But then last year the letters stopped. I didn't worry about it, you get caught up in your life and time slips away unnoticed." She had started pacing again. 

"Once Voldemort was back he sent Death Eaters to my home to kill me, properly this time, but I wasn't there." Her voice dropped down to almost a whisper "My family was though." 

Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk to Vexus. He lead her back to his chair and had her sit down. He turned to the students before him. All three of them were pale and staring at Vexus. "As you can see there is good reason for the secrecy and there is good reason for her to be here now."

Harry spoke "You're like the opposite of me, aren't' you? My parents were killed; your children were killed. My parents were good, yours bad. I am a Gryffindor and you're Slytherin." he trailed off and out his hands down. 

Vexus propped her elbows on Dumbledore's desk and put her chin in her hands. "I suppose that I am the 'Anti-Potter' in a sense. Its almost funny." She stood up "I think that covers all your questions. And if it doesn't that's too bad, because that's all you're going to get. I trust you to keep all this to yourselves. There are some people who know, Sirius and Remus know, Professor McGonagall knows and Professor Snape. Keep this to yourself. I am here to do my job and try to teach you as much as I can. I have an, er, unique perspective on the Dark Arts. You have nothing to fear Harry. If your scar hurts then it's probably just the fact that I am his daughter. I can make the Mark burn as well and we are sure that it's all just genetic quirk."

The Headmaster addressed them "Now you three head back to the tower. The Halloween feast starts in a little while and I am sure that you'll all want to be there. There is going to be an important announcement."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and left the room quickly. Vexus watched them leave then turned to the window and leaned her head up against the cool glass. Dumbledore came up beside her and softly said, "I know that took a lot out of you. But it is for the best. I have been worried about you lately. Are you all right?" 

She laughed softly "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind and it's taking me a while to sort it out. That's all."

She turned away from the window and walked to Fawkes' perch and started petting him. Dumbledore watched her closely "And how are things between you and Severus?"

Vexus sighed, "Why does everyone insist on thinking that we're involved somehow?"

"Because I know that you love him and that he loves you."

She turned around and responded, her voice heavy with exhaustion "Albus, what's love got to do with it? It doesn't matter, it really doesn't. And he..." She left the sentence hanging, unfinished

The headmaster sat back down at his desk and smiled at her "It is your life to live as you see fit. That's all I can tell you. But you should remember that our time is too precious to waste and to miss out on something like love is a crime in itself." 

Hours later as she entered the Great Hall, Vexus was still thinking about what Albus had said. 'Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was nothing going on at all. I need to know. This is it, this decides it.' She walked towards her chair only to see it was occupied already. Madam Hooch was sitting in Vexus' seat next to Snape, their heads together talking rather intently about something. Neither one of them saw her as she stood there gaping at them. Vexus felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at Hooch and Snape as well. 

"Vexus, You haven't been here, it's been like that for several weeks now." Minerva's face was sympathetic when she looked at Vexus. 

"I don't profess to know what it's all about, and I don't try to pry into other people's business. I thought that it was odd the first time it happened. Severus doesn't ever stay for the whole meal and to me it seems like he isn't interested. But we both know that he wouldn't even allow it if he didn't want to talk to her."

Vexus looked at McGonagall and then back to Snape and Hooch. She turned around to face Professor McGonagall "Minerva, thank you." She looked to the headmaster's seat and saw that it was still empty "Please make my apologies to Albus, I think that I am just going to skip the feast." She made a move to leave but McGonagall grabbed her shoulder again "Why don't you just go over there and tell her to move it? It's your right."

"No" said Vexus "I don't care, I am just tired and want to go to bed." She smiled at Minerva and left the hall. 

From her seat at the end of the table Peregrine shook her head as she watched the scene. 'Pathetic, the Master is going to be upset about this. He wants them together but they won't cooperate.' She thought. She too stood and left the Hall. 

There was much that people didn't know about Peregrine Wulf. One of those things was that she had three brothers in Azkaban. They had been Death Eaters, but hadn't joined until just before Voldemort's fall. Peregrine always felt that sending them to Azkaban was unfair; they hadn't done anything to anyone. They were all younger than her and she almost felt like she had lost her own children. Maybe that was why she was doing what she was doing now. 

She apparated a short distance from the house and approached it slowly. The ones outside nodded to her as she passed by. Once in side she made her way to him.

"My Lord, I have news."

Voldemort was standing next to a chair that was facing the fire; it's back to her. He smiled and said "Really? Before you start I need to introduce you to someone. She's just arrived and has had some interesting things to tell me." He turned his head toward the chair and sneered, "Isn't that right my child?"

Peregrine's eyes widened with surprise as Vexus stood and came around the chair to face her, "Hello Peregrine, funny meeting you here."


	15. Revelation and Redemption

~Revelation and Redemption~

Severus repressed the urge to roll his eyes as Madam Hooch spoke. For the past two weeks she had been sitting next to him at mealtimes and he didn't know how much more he could take. He had hoped that Vexus would attend tonight; as a matter of fact he was under the impression that it was mandatory. He let his eyes wander over to the Headmaster's chair, willing Dumbledore to arrive and get the feast underway.

"Severus, are you listening to me?" Madam Hooch demanded.

Snape returned his attention to her and nodded "Of course."

 She snorted "No you weren't. Don't get snotty with me, you wanted this too."

"Did I?" Snape snarled back at her and looked up to see the Headmaster entering the hall. Hooch turned her attention to the Headmaster as well. 

Dumbledore reached his seat and cleared his throat. "Before we begin this evening's feast I have an announcement to make." 

There were the sounds of whispers up and down the student tables. An announcement?

"As you all know the Quidditch World Cup was last year, that means that we need a new national team. I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the try-outs." Dumbledore was forced to pause as the hall erupted in various exclamations from the students. Dumbledore looked over at Professor McGonagall who took her spoon and tapped her goblet until the hall had quieted down again.  

"Ah, yes, as I was saying. The try-outs will be held in April. In addition to this we will be presenting an exhibition match showcasing Hogwarts best players to open the try-out sessions. The teams will be a mixed group from all houses. Madam Hooch and Professor Snape will be the coordinators for the Hogwarts teams. You may see them if you are interested in further details." 

Over at the Slytherin table the House Quidditch team turned as a group to sneer at the Gryffindor table where Harry Potter had gone a pasty shade of white.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the trays of food appeared on the tables "Let the feast begin!" As he sat down the noise of whispers was replaced by the noise of eating. 

Ron and Hermione were trying to console Harry. "Don't worry," said Ron as he piled up his plate with slices roast beef "we know that Snape is on our side, well, sort of. Maybe. I think." his cheeks flushed as he trailed off.

"Thank you Ron, That was very convincing" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry "I am sure that Madam Hooch will be the deciding factor in the whole thing. Besides, there's no way he can keep you off the team."

For his part Harry sat there looking up at the staff table, wondering why it was always Snape. Something occurred to him as he saw Madam Hooch talking excitedly to the brooding Professor. "Where's Professor Vexus?"

Both Hermione and Ron had their mouths full so neither was in a position to answer. That didn't stop Ron "I don't know. I saw her come in earlier."

"Shut your mouth Ron," Hermione had swallowed and made a face at Ron. "I saw her come in too. As a matter of fact Madam Hooch is in her seat. That's odd."

"She's been sitting there." supplied Ron. "Ever since Vexus stopped showing up for the meals."

Harry was still watching Hooch and Snape. He quickly looked down as the Potions Master's dark eyes met his own. He started filling his plate and didn't look back up for several moments. When he did Snape was still looking at him. Harry looked over at Hermione and mumbled, "He's already glaring at me. This is going to be awful. I can feel it."

At the staff table Severus was counting down until he could make his escape. He had caught Potter staring and had given the boy a rather nasty look in return. 'Probably thinks that I am still out to get him or something.' fumed Snape 'I am risking my life for his sake and he and those other two look at me as if I am the Dark Lord himself.'

Madam Hooch had stopped the conversation to take a bite of carrots and Snape took his chance. He stood and left the hall quickly heading for the dungeons. As he walked along he went over the events of the past few weeks. He was concerned about Vexus, but 'Damn it, if she wants to act like a fool its fine with me. Let her get herself killed.' he thought. 'I am sick or trying with her. I don't need it anyway. I am Severus Snape, darkness and evil personified. Everybody knows I don't even want anybody else around me. Much less her of all people.' 

His robes swished as he walked quickly. He did still want to find out more about what had happened at that Muggle house though. It was one thing that he couldn't shove off to the side. He decided that he may as well get it over with, at least now there wouldn't be any distractions with the rest of the school in the hall. He turned a corner and went off towards her office. When he arrived there the door was closed and locked. He banged on it; there was no answer. 'She must be in there, she usually works late." he took out his wand "Alohamora." the lock lifted but the door still wouldn't open. Scowling he stood there trying to figure out what password she could be using. After several moments he chose. He had to be right; if he gave the wrong password the door would probably give off some sort of alarm.

He took a breath and said "Beatles" 

He smiled wickedly as the door creaked open. He could still remember the expression on her face when he had ridiculed her jeans and t-shirt all those years ago. He stopped smiling as the memory of the following days filled his mind.  He stepped into the office and muttered "lumos" to light the interior.

It was obvious that Vexus wasn't there 'Unless she's taken to grading papers in the dark.'

After pulling the door closed and re-locking it her went to the classroom its self, and was met with he same result. 

Snape became increasingly annoyed when every place he looked yielded nothing. No Vexus. Anywhere. He had even checked the tower. As he made his way back down the stairs he grumbled out loud "Must be her chambers then" The reason he had been all over the school was that he was avoiding going there. He didn't want to be in that room. 

When he had taken her back to her chambers after her episode with the Dark Lord he had noticed the state of the room. For all of the darkness he kept wrapped around him, his chambers still had their decorations. He hadn't gone so far as to strip the room bare. 

Resigned to complete his task he made way down the echoing corridors. A noise behind him made him turn quickly and pull out his wand. "Who's there?" There was no answer.

He backtracked up the hall and around the corner. Snape spent several moments inspecting the large hallway. He found nothing and proceeded to Vexus' chambers. He knocked on the heavy door and heard noises from inside. Momentarily the door opened and Vexus stood before him. Looking a little disheveled he noted. 

"What can I do for you Professor?" he tone was perfectly innocent. She looked a little flushed, as if she had been running. He thought 'She wasn't at the feast... Looks like she's out of breath too.'

"Are you all right? I noticed you weren't at the feast and you look like you've been running." he was just as innocent as she when he spoke. 

She narrowed her eyes at him but answered sweetly 'I'm fine, Professor. Thank you for being concerned. Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

Snape made his move and brushed past her into the room, only to see Peregrine sitting at the table with several books opened before her. "Hello Severus. Is this visit for business or pleasure?" She grinned and looked past him to Vexus. 

Snape looked from one to the other and felt a pounding start in the back of his skull. "Professor Wulf, I need to have a word with Vexus, alone. If you'll excuse us." He turned his gaze back to the table. His eyes flicked across the books and he thought 'none of those have anything to do with each other. Odd.' 

Peregrine stood up and walked past him, when she reached Vexus she paused "Remember what we talked about. What you need to do."

A twisted smile came over Vexus' face "Of course, I look forward to getting underway. We'll talk again tomorrow. Goodnight, Peregrine." 

Professor Wulf nodded and stepped out into the hallway. Vexus waited a moment before she closed the door and crossed the room to begin putting the books up. Snape just watched he silently. 

"I'll ask again Severus, what can I do for you? You must want something, you don't come to my chambers on social calls." She gathered up the last book and put it back on the shelf. She pulled the chair over nearer the bed and motioned for Snape to sit. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at him. "Are you going to sit down?" 

Glancing around the room for another chair Severus realized that there was only one, seeing his expression Vexus laughed "Yes, just the one chair. I don't have very much company and I didn't want to make it comfortable for those who do want to visit." 

Snape made his way to the chair and sat "Antisocial?" he growled.

"I'm not antisocial, I just don't like people." Vexus quipped. 

"I wanted to ask you about what happened at the Muggle house that night you went to the Dark Lord. I need to know if he had you do anything." Snape got right to the point. 

"He killed them. A couple. Husband and wife, there was one other with us, but I don't know who it was. They kept their mask on the whole time. He used all the curses and finally killed them." She did her best to keep her hands still in her lap, but they seemed to have a mind of their own and Snape noted the tremble. "I think that he just wanted to show me first hand what he was capable of. Like a warning, sort of. I told you that he doesn't fully trust you. Of course I don't think that he fully trusts anyone. But especially those who didn't wind up in Azkaban. Even Malfoy is on his bad side."

Severus considered this for a moment. He absently began massaging the back of his neck; the sudden headache was threatening to be an unmerciful one. "And what about the Mark?" he asked.

Vexus out her hand over the spot on her left arm as she replied "He just asked me why I thought you didn't want me to have it and he made a comment that yours shouldn't burn when we touch anymore." She watched his eyes as she said the last words. He scowled and glared at her "How did he know that in the first place?"

Vexus stood up and walked to the closet. She began pulling off her outer robes. "I told him. He asked about why you might not want me to have it. That's all." she tossed the robes into a large basket for the house elves to pick up and pulled out a new set, which she hung on a small hook on the inside of the door. She went back to the bed and stretched out on her stomach. 

Snape watched her warily 'She hasn't been this relaxed with me in a long time.' He let his eyes move down her body. She was wearing a pair of black pants that seemed to be painted on and a plain, short sleeved black shirt. He cursed him self inwardly 'Fool. Don't let yourself get into something you can't get out of. Even if she is right about the Mark..."

Vexus broke his concentration when she spoke again "Severus," she had been looking at the floor and now raised her eyes to meet his "I know that I have been acting like an, excuse my language, complete bitch lately. I don't know which way is up some days and I don't intend for you to be on the receiving end of my mood swings." 

He held her gaze and was careful not to let anything show on his face. "Apology accepted. You have been unnecessarily short with me. We are still supposed to be working together. And we have work to do."  He stood up and began pacing "Surely the Dark Lord knows about the Quidditch try-out. Why Albus insists on having them here is beyond my comprehension. However, we are going to have to deal with it. And with me one of the coordinators for the exhibition" 

Vexus interrupted "Exhibition? Like exhibition match?"

Snape shot her an annoyed look "Yes, if you had been in the staff room more often lately you'd know about it. Madam Hooch and myself are the coordinators. AND if you would attend meals I wouldn't have to put up with her sitting there going on and on about it everyday for the past two weeks."

Vexus laughed out loud suddenly and Snape just stared at her "Have you lost your mind? What's funny?"

She managed to stop long enough to give him a withering look "I just think that it's funny. Severus can we discuss this in the morning? I want to go to sleep all of a sudden."  She slid off the bed and led him to the door. "I really just need to be alone and I need to get some rest. Can you come back in the morning? Good. See you then." Before he could stop it Severus found himself shoved out the door and standing in the hall with the door closed in his face. 'What in the name of Merlin is going on with her?' he thought as he briefly entertained the notion of kicking the door in. 

Back inside Vexus had lain back down on the bed and was laughing. It was not a happy laugh, it was that kind of scary laugh, the one you hear in the halls of psychiatric wards in the middle of the night. Thankfully the door was heavy enough to prevent Severus from hearing it. 

The following morning Snape went back to her chamber and knocked loudly on the door. He heard her call out for him to enter. He pushed the door open and entered. He looked around but did not see Vexus. "Where are you?" He didn't go any deeper into the room.

Her voice rang out from the bathroom "I am finishing my bath, be out in a moment." 

"Perhaps I should wait outside," he began. 

She sounded irritated as she yelled back "You've seen me nearly undressed before, remember? Or has time erased those memories?" 

Severus scowled and crossed over to the chair. It was still in the same place it had been the night before. He spent the following minutes doing his best to get in as nasty a mood as possible. He wanted to make sure that she understood that he didn't appreciate her behavior towards him lately. So Snape sat and thought about all the things in the world that made him fume: Potter. Father _AND_ Son. Sirius Black. Voldemort. Neville Longbottom. Valentines Day (he hadn't received so much as a card in over twenty-five years.)  Weasleys (all of them.) Cornelius Fudge. Remus Lupin. His life in general. 

He could feel it working, soon he was so riled up he had to stand and pace. As he crossed the room he walked by the bathroom door that was partially open. He reflexively looked and his timing couldn't have been better. Or worse. Depending on your perspective, of course. Vexus was out of the bath and was wringing out her hair over the tub. She hadn't picked up the towel yet and was still wet. And naked. Severus was mesmerized by a bead of water running down her back and then, reaching her hip, traveling slowly down her leg. He let his gaze travel back up to her shoulders then down again. He paused when he noticed the small tattoo on her lower back just above her...'In the name of Merlin' he whispered, he shuddered and jumped back in shame. If she had turned around and seen him. 'I don't believe I just did that.' he frantically thought. 

He heard feet on the tiles and turned his back to the door, as if studying the tapestries across the room. Expect there weren't any to examine. 

The door flew open and Vexus stood there in a long robe. She had apparently used a drying spell on her hair, as there were no traces of moisture. She looked at Snape and then across the room to the empty wall he was studying. She raised her eyebrow "Severus, do you have a decorating suggestion?"

He snapped his head towards her and spat "No, I was wondering what kind of person rips the hangings off the walls."  

Her faced turned red and she put her hands on her hips "A dangerous one, Severus. Don't you forget it."

She spun on her heel towards the closet but was stopped by his hand on her elbow. He flung her around and silkily said, "Is that some sort of threat? If it was, then you don't know me nearly as well as you think you do."

The tension between them filled the room; Vexus yanked her arm out of his grip, pulled back and slapped him across the face. She stood there defiantly glaring at him. Daring him to do anything. 

He pulled out his wand and before she could react he shoved her over to the chair. He quickly spoke a binding spell and stepped back. For good measure he deiced to use a little gag spell too.

Vexus sat in the chair glaring at him, she knew it was no use struggling or trying to speak. She didn't have her wand and it had been a long time since she tried any complicated spells without it.

Snape crossed his arms and considered her for a moment. "What do you think you're doing? I am beginning to wonder if maybe you should be in St. Mungo's. Running around off the grounds, abusing your fellow instructors. Missing meals. Avoiding the students and the rest of the school."

Vexus narrowed her eyes at him and tried to remember the correct counter for the binding spell he used. Snape sat down on the edge of the bed across from her.

"I think that there is more going on here than you want to admit," he growled.

'Reversius? No that's not it' thought Vexus.

"I think that you need to take a look at which side you're supposed to be on..."

'Untieitum! No that's not the one'

"I have truth serum and I will use it..."

'Releasiando!' Vexus felt the invisible grip on her body loosen. 'I'm not focused enough' she thought 'Releasiando! Releasiando!'

Snape continued, "Now, when I take off the gag spell we're going to come clean and you're going to reassure me that you aren't having any doubts." He reached for his wand and pointed it at her.

'Come on Severus, that's it, take off the gag' she inwardly sneered

Snape mumbled the counter and no sooner did the words leave his mouth than Vexus shouted "RELEASIANDO!"

She was free and dived forward; knocking him back onto the bed. She grabbed at his wand, but missed. Snape was caught off guard and the impact and following struggle knocked the wand from his hand. It landed on the floor several feet away. Vexus saw it and made to go for it. Snape saw it as well and grabbed her first. He rolled over and Vexus found herself pinned and wrapped in the wizard's robes. 

"You bastard! Get off of me! NOW!!!" She wriggled but he was much heavier and stronger than he looked. "Severus, I mean it get off."

"If you swear not to attack me again" he snarled, his face inches away from her own.

Vexus felt his hair hanging down and brushing up against her face. She was aware of his body against her own, she squirmed and got one of her hands free. She reached up, grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked back hard as she could. She smiled wickedly at his yelp of pain and surprise. She got her other hand free and took another handful of hair. Pulling back, Vexus got him to push away enough to get out from under him. 

Diving for the wand she came up with it a moment before Severus grabbed her again. She spoke the first thing that popped into her head "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Snape found himself hanging in midair with Vexus snickering at him. She guided him down into the chair and used the same gag and binding spells he had used on her to restrain him. "So you wanted to have a little talk?"

She circled around behind the chair, leaned down over his shoulder so she could whisper in his ear "Severus, I have no doubts or confusion about my loyalty. I know exactly where it lies, and so should you. Before you come in here snatching me around and tying me up you should decide if you are doing that because you're genuinely concerned about me or if it's because you are a bitter, depressing git who thinks everyone else is as corrupted as he is."  She smiled and lowered the tone of her voice "You know, having you tied up like this makes me want to misbehave." She stood up and came back around the chair, trailing her fingernail along the side of his face. 

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and Vexus was sure that if he wasn't gagged she would learn every curse and hex she would ever need to know. She watched him for a moment. "Severus, this is stupid. We don't hate each other, and this business is ridiculous. WE have to trust each other, especially doing what we're doing, if we begin to distrust each other we'll go insane. Besides," she slumped down on the bed "I don't want to fight you. There are many other things ahead of fighting on the list of things I want to do with you." She smirked at him and his discomfort at that revelation. With a sigh she lifted the wand and countered the gag curse. "Severus, can we play nice? If you want to talk, lets talk, O.K.?"

"Fine." Snape said softy "now let me up and we'll go over what our next move is."

She released him and held out the wand for him to take it back. Snape shifted in the chair and took the wand from her. There were a few moments of silence before he continued, "Vexus, come here."

Puzzled, she stood up and took a step forward. 

"One more. Closer."

She took the last step and was standing right in front of him, "Severus, what do you want?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Snape reached out, grabbed her wrists and pulled her down to him; with her face so close he could feel her breathe he whispered, "I wonder if you still feel like 'misbehaving'?"

She looked him in the eye "I don't know if that's exactly appropriate now. Or ever, really. I was just teasing."

His voice like silk, he responded, "No, it's probably not appropriate. Which is exactly why I'm going to." He stood up quickly took a step forward and pushed her down into the bed. He still had his wand in his hand, and he gagged her again. Snape sneered, "I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine. You've been tormenting me for years. Ever since I had to risk my neck to get you from the Dark Lord. All through your years here. You were always there taunting me. If anyone should've been, or had the capacity to be, as evil as possible it was you. But you weren't. You were stronger than I had been, and you were Voldemort's own flesh and blood." Snape had her wrists in a vise-like grip, so Vexus pulled her leg up to kick at him; he climbed on top of her and pinned her legs down as well.

He kept talking like a floodgate had been opened within him and unless he got the words out he'd drown. "Even when you found out about Him, you took the noble course, you left. Others would've lapped up the power. Would've gone to find him. But not you. Not Vexus, too good to do something like that. Too proud of give in to the chance. I succumbed to the power. I killed, I tortured; I lost my _SOUL_ because of it. Years and years wasted. I'll never get them back, I'll never be able to shake it." 

Vexus stopped struggling and listened to him rant. She had never seen him like this. Passionate and enraged, it scared her a little.

Snape bent his head down to hiss in her ear "I hated you, I hated myself. I was mean and spiteful and did all I could to make you miserable, and then what happened? You won. I caved in and let myself start to care about you. To FEEL something again." 

Snape laid his head on her shoulder and kept on, 'May as well get it all out' he thought bitterly.

"When we kissed, I felt like I had found something, someone to help me lose the pain. Instead He was there. In my very body, burning me. Always reminding me that I didn't deserve to receive anything other than the same pain I had caused. When He killed your family deep down I was almost happy. That you would have to feel what I feel. The loss. The misery. The guilt." he wound down and lay against her, he was exhausted from his confession and he closed his eyes. She was still in the robe and it had opened up at the neck during their struggles. He could smell her hair and her skin was soft and cool against his cheek. 

Vexus' eyes had widened in shock at his last words, she wanted to scream at him, "What gives you the right to be happy about my suffering?' her mind screamed. She started to fight him again and it snapped him back to awareness. 

Snape pushed himself back up and glared down at her. Seeing the rage in Vexus' eyes he laughed coldly "I had almost changed my mind, but I see that look, I see how much you hate me now." he released one of her hands and took the wand again. He bound her then sat back, straddling her. 

'You can do this, you've done worse. And it's to teach her a lesson. Nobody crosses you, nobody assumes that they have the right to know you like she thinks she does.' he thought as he untied the robe and started to push it open. Snape looked at her face again and saw that she had closed her eyes. 

He snarled at her "No, you don't get to be noble this time. I want to hurt you. I want you to beg me for forgiveness." he spoke the counter curse and waited for her to scream at him. Vexus just lay there with her eyes closed. "Did you hear me? Tell me no, tell me to stop. Fight me." 

She opened her eyes and said "No Severus. Stop." there was pity in her voice. For him, not herself. He sat there his hands gripping the robe his eyes locked with hers. With a noise of disgust he stood up and walked across the room. He heard her mumble the word to release the binding spell and she rose. He watched her tie the robe then he turned his back. Snape leaned his head against the wall. 'I am fortune's fool.' He had always liked Shakespeare (even though he was a Muggle) and the line seemed appropriate. 'What have I done this time, how much of an idiot am I have told her all that.' he thought miserably. 

 He didn't hear her footsteps and flinched when he felt the hand on his shoulder. She pulled on him and he turned to face her. "Leave me alone." he spat. 

Vexus looked at him, her brow furrowed. "Severus, I am sorry. I had no idea. If I'd known it was like that I'd have never come back here. I don't want you to hurt like this because of me." 

He had looked away and she took his chin in her hand to make him look at her. His eyes were so dark. 'So miserable. I have never seen pain like that in another person.' she mused. 

"Severus, please, don't shut me out too. Please, I don't want you to."  Vexus could hear her voice crack. She stepped closer to him and slid her arms around his waist. Snape didn't move.

She turned her face into his chest and inhaled deeply. "Severus, please, please, don't do this. You don't have to live like that. I know that you think you do, that it's your burden to bear, but you don't have to."  She left him lean into her slightly and she continued, "None of us are perfect. You said that you succumbed to the power, well so did I. Do you want to know what happened that night? I'll tell you," she rushed the words just to get them out. "At first I just watched what they did to that couple. Then Voldemort told me to try, and I did." She felt tears in her eyes and she wiped them away on his robe "I used the impervious curse, on both of them. And I liked it. I liked having the control over someone else. I was sick later, but in that moment, I loved the pure power I had over those people. I killed them too. Oh, I didn't get them to Death's door but when the moment came I spoke the curse." she shuddered at the memory and pulled away from him. Vexus went to the bed at sat down on the edge with her head in her hands. "Don't be too hard on yourself over me, I'm no better than any other person." She raised her head and looked at him, he looked so serious she couldn't stop herself from going on "Smarter and prettier? Yes. Better overall? No." 

Despite himself Snape smirked, "Smart-ass." 

Vexus grinned, "'Till the day I die."

He crossed the room and sat down next to her "What now?"

Vexus looked at him, still grinning "This." She reached over, took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. 

Snape started to pull away, thinking about the Mark. In his arm there was a kind of tingle, it wasn't painful. Once he realized it didn't burn, he returned the kiss. But Vexus broke away and asked "Severus, did it hurt that time?"

He shook his head "No" and reached out to pull her up against him. They kissed again, this time with the release of their pent up torment. Vexus pushed the outer robes off his shoulders and reached up to start unfastening the buttons going down the front of his clothes.  "Damn you Severus, why do you need so many buttons?"

He pushed her away, took his wand and spoke a few words, instantly the buttons were undone. Vexus helped him get out of the clothes and soon he was standing before her fully exposed. Moving his eyes over her he scowled "You have me at a disadvantage, Madam."

Vexus got off the bed and made Severus sit back down. She untied the sash of the robe and slowly let it slide off. He took her in his arms and pulled her down to him. As he kissed her neck he smiled at the soft sigh that escaped her lips. Snape slid his hands up her arms, down over her shoulders and to her waist. He lay back on the bed and guided her down over him, instinct took over and they began to move together. 

"Severus" she leaned down to whisper it in his ear, "You know that I would've let you earlier."

"I know" he murmured and brushed his lips across her collarbone. "I know."

She arched back and moaned as his hands stroked her skin.


	16. A Perfect Heir

~ A Perfect Heir ~

"Sit down Harry, you're driving me insane" Ron said as Harry paced in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He had been doing it for a while and even Hermione had gone to the library to get away from him. Harry couldn't help that he was nervous. They were holding the final try-out sessions for the exhibition teams today. 

The past two months had been nerve-wracking. It was bad enough that they were preparing for their O.W.L.s, Voldemort was still running around, and Hagrid had to leave again on an errand for Dumbledore; this Quidditch thing on top of all of that was making Harry Potter a walking bundle of nervous energy. 

"Ron, I don't know about this. Even though he's not being as nasty as he was, I still think that Snape hates me completely." Harry sat down next to Ron and propped his chin in his hand. "I know that Madam Hooch is the one who chooses based on playing ability, but Snape is reviewing the academic qualifications and I just know he's going to find a reason to make me miserable."

Ron looked over at Harry and tried to ease his mind "Really Harry, he's acting ALMOST human now. I think that you're safe." Ron lowered his voice, "I wonder if it's true about him and Professor Vexus?" 

Harry just groaned. It was a topic of endless speculation by all the students. Particularly Harry, Ron and Hermione. They knew that she was Lord Voldemort's daughter. Even though she had been honest with them, and seemed to be on the level the thought of the Daughter of the Dark One and the Potions Master together made Harry nervous. 

Despite Harry's expression Ron went on "Can you image if they had children? Instead of a bundle of joy, it'd probably be a bundle of pure evil." He screwed up his face in an imitation of Snape and sneered "Baby! Ten points off for crying!!"

Despite himself Harry laughed.

"You two are so mean." Hermione had approached behind them; she had caught the end of the conversation and Ron's impression. She flounced down on the little sofa next to them "Professor Vexus is nice and even though he's mean Snape has been helping Professor Dumbledore. He's helped you too Harry." She pointed out. Ron just rolled his eyes and Harry studied the floor. Hermione continued "Speaking of them," She paused as both boys heads snapped up "I happened to be in the library."

"Fancy that!" interrupted Ron. Hermione shot him a mean look and went on "I was in the library and overheard the most interesting conversation."

She stopped talking and waited. Ron couldn't stand it and burst out "WELL? 'Mione, don't do that. What was it?"

She smiled sweetly and leaned forward, taking her cue Harry and Ron leaned in closer too "I heard what sounded just like Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor Vexus." she whispered.

Ron sat back and wrinkled his brow "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Hermione sighed and muttered something that sounded like "Boys!" She motioned for him to lean over again "It sounded like Vexus has been feeling a little ill lately, specifically in the mornings. Seems she can't get out of bed with out needing to throw up. She's supposed to see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow morning if it doesn't stop."

Harry's eyes widened and he spoke "Hermione, you don't think?"

Ron looked from one to the other "What? Think what?" 

"Honestly, Ron. You mother had _SEVEN_ children and you don't have a clue?" 

Turning red Ron let his mouth fall open. "No way!"

Hermione sat back smugly "They last thing I heard was Madam Pomfrey say that worst case scenario, it should wear off in about nine months or so and Vexus laughed." 

"Bloody hell," breathed Ron. Harry stood and started pacing again. "Great, just great,"

Later that afternoon at the try-outs Harry noticed Vexus sitting by Snape and he swore he saw Snape take her hand after she sat down. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on what he needed to do. The try-outs were open to the school and there was a good-sized crowd gathered in the stands. This was the final round and all Harry had to do was catch the snitch, twice, and it would be over.

"Potter," yelled a cold voice "Don't fall off your broom!"

Harry turned around to face Draco, "If that's the best insult you've got, I think you should just not say any thing at all." 

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes and taunted "No that's not the best one for you, Potter. It's just the most relevant."

Harry turned back around and ignored Malfoy's last sentence. He had to concentrate and Draco was not going to mess this up for him. Harry looked up and saw Madam Hooch approaching. 

"Good afternoon. Here's how this is going to work. You four are our finalists for the two available seeker positions. In order to make the teams you must catch the Golden Snitch twice, the first two who do get to start. The other two will be the reserves. Understand?" 

The four players before her nodded. It was no surprise that the four finalists happened to be the four house team seekers. Harry stole a glance at Cho Chang who smiled at him. Madam Hooch was talking again and Harry pulled his attention back to what she was saying. "To make things interesting and to make this a real test our beaters will be playing as well. There will only be the two starters playing but that should be enough to make it a challenge. Ready?"

They nodded and mounted their brooms. As one the four players took off and made a lap around the stadium. They came back to the center and were joined by the two beaters. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and opened the trunk. The bludgers went right for them and they had to scatter. The snitch wasn't far behind and Harry flew after it. He noticed Malfoy and Cho behind him. It was always the same. The other seekers watched him and when Harry took off after the snitch they just followed. Leaning forward he increased his speed and saw the snitch ahead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bludger hurtling towards him and ducked to avoid being hit. The bludger veered back towards Malfoy and Cho who had to dodge it. That allowed Harry to shake both of them. The Snitch was just in front of him and he reached his arm out. He felt his fingers close around the snitch and landed. 'That was easy' he thought. 

Madam Hooch took the snitch and Harry kicked off to hover above her. Once the players had gathered again she released the snitch once more. This time it was Draco who got it, he nearly ran Harry into the stands to do it though. If it had been a real match there would've been a foul. 

Hooch released the snitch a third time and soon Draco and Harry were side-by-side racing after the snitch again. Draco pulled away slightly and them rammed into Harry, who hit him right back. The snitch took off straight up in the air and both boys went after it. 

"Give up Potter!" Shouted Malfoy. "You're not going to beat me!"

Harry didn't respond he kept his eyes on the snitch, which suddenly decided to go in the opposite direction. Draco hadn't seen it and was surprised when Harry went into a steep dive. Malfoy's hesitation was just enough that Harry got to the snitch first. Triumphantly holding it up he landed amid cheers from the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch approached and took the snitch. "Good Job! You may go change. You made it." After thanking her Harry went and changed, by the time he had finished the session was over. Cho had caught the next one, then Malfoy. So it would be Harry and Draco to start and the other two for reserves. Harry hoped that Cho would be the back up for his team. 

That evening at dinner the three of them resumed their discussion about Snape and Vexus. Ron looked up at the professors and shook his head "That is really just sick, you know. I mean Vexus is all right, even kinda pretty" Hermione shot him a look that he missed,

He kept talking "But Snape, eww. I bet he hasn't seen the sun in a decade. And his hair. Ugh."

Hermione had finished eating and smiled "I think it's terribly romantic. Think about it. Mean old Snape, finding love at last. What about you Harry?"

He hadn't looked at the staff table yet and didn't now "I don't like it. We all know that it is never that simple. He used to be a Death Eater; you know how he acted towards Sirius and Professor Lupin. It doesn't fit. It would almost be better if he was running around singing love songs and all that, but he's still Snape. I'd bet that she hasn't told him yet. About" he blushed "you-know-what."

"Even if she hasn't, I'm sure she will." Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Ron who was making gagging sounds.

That night Vexus lay against him, as she had every night since the first time. She could feel his breath in her hair and she put her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. It was a steady rhythm that was like a lullaby to her. But there was a problem now; she had another heartbeat on her mind. One much smaller and not yet fully formed. She moved her hand to her abdomen. Her stomach was still smooth and it would be several months before onlookers noticed anything. She quietly got up off the bed and dressed. Tonight they were in her chambers, some nights it was his rooms. It just depended on who led the way. She pulled on her heavy robes as it was December and quite cold in the school. Leaving Snape asleep on the bed she slipped out of the room and made her way to Peregrine's chambers. She knocked on the door and it was only a moment before it was opened. Vexus entered the room and sat down in a deep crimson armchair. 

"Vexus, are you all right?" Peregrine sat down in the opposite chair and studied Vexus' face.  

Vexus smiled wanly and took a deep breath "Peregrine, what was it for you?" 

Peregrine didn't answer immediately; instead she studied a large painting on the wall behind Vexus. Vexus turned around to look as well. It was a beautiful portrait of three handsome young men. Vexus recognized them, The Wulf brothers: Morion, Nikkor, and Rotorus, all three in Azkaban as Death Eaters. She turned back to Peregrine and saw that the woman's eyes were moist. Feeling Vexus' gaze Peregrine shook her head and answered. "They were so young. I was the oldest in our family. They didn't know what they were doing. They didn't even receive the Mark until two weeks before the incident with Potter. Not one of them ever hurt a soul. That bastard Malfoy set them up to take credit for things he had done." She looked back at the painting, at the smiling faces she had painted so many years before. Sixteen years to be exact, after all that time in Azkaban she doubted they even slightly resembled the men she knew. Morion with his long black hair falling around his face and icy blue eyes. Nikkor, lavender eyes that were softer than his brother's and black hair held back in a ponytail. And Rotorus, the baby brother, he kept his hair cut shorter than any of the others. He wasn't tall as Peregrine. His eyes were so beautiful, even in the portrait their midnight blue depths revealed a formidable intelligence. Peregrine smiled at the memory of the day she painted it. 

With a sigh she went on, "I wasn't one of them then, I just was in the middle, not really on one side or the other. But now, I can't afford that. I had to choose. And once the Dark Lord is in control again I have assurance that they will be released." 

"We all have our reasons don't we? Not like it used to be when everyone just followed him for the power. Now we all have a want, a specific need that we think he can give us." Vexus looked at the fire and watched the flames dance. 

"What about you?" asked Peregrine. 

"Me? Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Vexus dodged the question. Wulf considered her momentarily.

"No it's not obvious anymore. It used to be. Now I wonder, you've got Severus, don't you? Are you still loyal to the Dark Lord?"

Vexus glared at her "You're right, I've got Severus. Father will be pleased. And I don't think that we need to start questioning each other's loyalties." Vexus stood up to pace it helped her think. "When is the next meeting? I haven't heard anything."

Peregrine's eyes followed her as she crossed back and forth, "it's next week. Thursday. All of us are to attend. Even Severus will need to be there. I think that he will have some suspicion removed from his name now that you two are doing what He wants."

"Good, Severus is as loyal as the rest of us, his position makes it hard for him to be as forthcoming with it as he would like to be."

Peregrine narrowed her eyes "Really?"

"Of course, why else would I have gone through with this thing? I don't want any more children. But Father desires an heir and I am going to do my best to get him one." She sat back down in the chair and went on "Severus is as strong a wizard as there is and pureblooded too. If we do manage a child it will be a true heir for Father. It is unfortunate I was a girl. I think that was the problem to begin with..." she trailed off and looked up at Peregrine.

"Do you love him?" asked the other Professor

Vexus laughed harshly "Who needs love to make a child. I don't have the time or interest for such nonsense. Neither does Severus. We've discussed it, not the part about a baby, but the rest. He just thinks it's a perk for bringing me to Voldemort in the first place." Vexus stood up and walked to the door. "I need to go now. He still doesn't know about you. I decided that it would be better to keep some things secret." 

Peregrine stood up too and smiled at Vexus "Good idea. I'll talk to you again before Thursday. 'Night."

"Goodnight Peregrine."

Snape awoke with Vexus curled up next to him. Her back was to him and he lay there watching her body move as she breathed. 'How much longer can this last? How much time are we going to be able to steal?' he mused 'One day we're going to be forced to pay for it, I know it.' he put his hand on her shoulder. Vexus turned over and stretched. "Good Morning." She sat up and yawned. 

Severus watched her cross the room and get dressed. He had noticed that she spent a lot of time in the bathroom in the mornings lately, but he didn't think much of it. Fully dressed now she looked back at him "I have something to do this morning, I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Of course." said Snape. Vexus went to the bed and gave him a long kiss. She slid her hands under the blankets and felt him jump, as her hands were ice cold. She stood up and left him alone to get dressed.

"I have good news!" Madam Pomfrey smiled brightly at Vexus as she came back into her office. Vexus had only been waiting about 5 minutes and couldn't believe how nervous she was. She had actually jumped when the door opened. 

"You were right. Congratulations!" Poppy was beaming at Vexus "Are you alright?" 

Vexus smiled back at her "yes, I'm fine. I just didn't think that I'd ever have anymore children after the twins." She looked down at her hands and Madam Pomfrey's voice took on a sad note when she spoke again "There, there, you'll be fine. And I am sure that Severus will take it well." 

Poppy had never exactly liked the Potions Master, far too many students came to her from mishaps in his class and every year there was at least two or three who were so stressed out and scared of him that she had to give them sedatives. But she loved babies, and maybe having a family would give the dark professor whatever it was that he was missing. 

Vexus looked up at her "Would you please keep this to yourself for the moment? I need to decide how I am going to tell him and I don't think that the whole school knowing about it before he does would be helpful." 

Madam Pomfrey smiled again "of course. Not a soul will know but you and I until you decide otherwise." 

Rising Vexus straightened her robes and looked at Poppy again "Tell me, what do you think the due date will be?"   

Turning to look at a large calendar behind her desk Poppy thought for a moment. "Judging by what you've told me I think it'll be about August twelfth, or thereabouts."

"Thank you. I'll see you again once I've told Severus." Vexus left the office and as she made her way to the Great Hall something occurred to her. 'August 12th, that means it'll be a Leo.' she repressed the urge to laugh. 'The Lion, a perfect heir for the Snake.'  She was still smiling when she sat down next to Snape who gave her a puzzled look.

Peregrine and Vexus met up later in the week as planned and decided that Peregrine would remain masked during the meeting. Afterwards Vexus left her and went to locate Snape. She found him in his office preparing for the next day's lesson, "Professor Snape, may I have a word with you?" she noticed that there were three students that she knew to be fourth year Hufflepuffs in the office cleaning up the shelves 'probably detention.' she thought. He looked up and motioned for her to approach his desk "What do you want Professor?" He was careful to maintain a formal tone as all three of the students were listening. Vexus walked up to the desk and picked up his quill. She spoke as she scribbled on a scrap piece of parchment. "Here is that information that you asked for. It's very important so I'd commit it to memory." 

She wrote: _Meeting. Thursday. He wants all of us to attend._

Snape read it and nodded "Thank you Professor."

Vexus left the room and Snape noticed the students staring after her "Back to work, all of you. Unless you want two more days of detention and to lose twenty points." 

That night Severus made his way to her chambers and entered. He looked around the room and didn't see her anywhere, "Vexus?"

"In here!" She called out from the bathroom. He pushed the door open and saw her sitting in the tub. "Would you like to join me?" she flashed a wicked grin at him. Snape considered for a moment then began to disrobe. Vexus moved for him to sit in front of her and he sank down into the hot water. Sitting back he felt her arms go around him. This type of intimacy was not the usual routine for them. They had consummated their relationship but they were still the same people. Severus was sure that somehow he was a little better than he had been, but not so much that he was all roses and candy. The same was true for Vexus. Sometimes their nights together were downright painful. Seeming to have read his mind Vexus asked, "Do you think we'd ever be able to be like this all the time?"

Snape leaned his head back against her and responded "No. We'd hate each other if we were." 

"Hmmmm, guess you're right." she murmured into his ear. They sat there until the water got cold, then got out and lay down on the bed wrapped up together in the sheets. 

When Thursday came Vexus and Snape left the school together. They had briefed Albus and had reviewed what information they were going to give out. As they walked along the grounds to the gate so they could go to the meeting Snape asked Vexus again "Are you sure about this?"

Vexus kicked at a rock in her path "He expects us to be together, and you can't deny that we are. So the best thing to do is act like it."

When they arrived at the appointed place they entered the house and took stock of the other Death Eaters present. Albus had asked them to confirm who had rejoined Voldemort. Vexus saw Peregrine sitting in a corner with her mask on. When Voldemort entered the room they got to business. They had received the details of the Quidditch goings on and this meeting was to assign tasks for getting at Potter. Vexus knew how they had the information and listened quietly as the plan was outlined. 'He would've been an excellent actor' thought Vexus as she stole a glance at Snape. 

It was an amazingly simple plan really. On the day after he exhibition match there was sure to be a celebration, and it was a Hogsmead weekend for the students. Only Crabbe needed it explained. Surely Potter would be in the village and with so many people there for the National Team try-outs it would be easy to get him away from the crowd. He would be taken back to Voldemort who would kill him properly this time. 

It was for Vexus and Snape to inform them of the time and where Potter would be. Then Goyle and Malfoy would grab him. Once delivered to Voldemort the others would leave and go back to the village. After all if they were seen in Hogsmead, no one could suspect them of any wrongdoing. 

Vexus knew that the next thing was to get rid of Dumbledore; once those two were dead there would be nothing to stop Voldemort from taking over. 

Once they had been dismissed Voldemort called out to Vexus "Come here."

She obediently crossed the room to stand before him; Severus left the room and waited outside. 

"I am pleased to see that you and Severus have begun work on the new line of wizards." Vexus turned red, and nodded. Voldemort went on "Are you with child yet?"

"No" Vexus lied. Voldemort looked down at her and waved her off. "Inform me when it happens. I do not wish to know any more than that. Leave."

Upon their return to the school they went directly to Albus. He old wizard listened to the information and nodded "I'll contact the Ministry and tell them to have extra people in the crowd in Hogsmead. When they attempt to implement the plan we'll be able to get some of them."

Vexus was sitting in one of the chairs while Severus paced the floor behind her. "Professor" she began, "I think that it may be prudent to enhance the charms that protect the school. Just to be safe. I know that this is one of the safest places a person can go, but even Sirius was able to sneak in."

Dumbledore answered, "I agree, in the morning we'll decide what we're going to do. I am sure that the evening's events have had a toll on you both. Go to bed and we'll talk at lunch tomorrow."

When Vexus stood up to leave she paused and looked at Snape "Severus, I need to have a word with the Headmaster. Will you excuse us?"

He looked a little surprised but left the room without protest. Vexus sat back down and slouched down in the chair. "Albus, are you aware of the extent of mine and Severus' relationship?" 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled at her "Yes, I have noticed that he seems, more at ease lately. And you too. I assumed that the natural thing had happened."

" 'The natural thing'?"  She sat up and raised her eyebrows.

The headmaster chuckled "I think that you two were made for each other, why you fought it for so long had been a mystery to me."

"But the Mark...we couldn't" she stammered "I mean, we tried, I think, years ago, when we touched the Mark burned." Dumbledore came around the desk to stand before her. 

"Yes I know about that. Every worthwhile relationship has at least one major obstacle to overcome. That was yours."

Vexus put her hand to her forehead and then looked up at him. "Do you know about my, er, condition, at the moment?" she felt her cheeks starting to heat up and knew she was blushing. 'Bloody-hell! When did I become so easily embarrassed?' was her thought.

"I assume it's a delicate one." Albus conjured up a basin of water and a washcloth. He wet the cloth, wrung it out and handed it to Vexus to wipe her face. She had to laugh at his expression. He looked so concerned and she realized that he had every right to be. Vexus stood up to put the cloth back into the bowl of water. "Don't worry about me, Albus, worry about Severus. He'll need it more than I." She bid him farewell and headed to the dungeons.

She had a feeling that Snape would want his chambers tonight and it was fine with her. She went directly there, she had clothes in his rooms as he had clothes in hers. 

She entered the darkened chamber and saw Snape sitting in the armchair next to the (empty) fireplace. She slipped off the outer robes and crossed the room to him. Kneeling she put her head in his lap and felt his hands letting her hair out of the bun she had done it up in that morning. "Severus, I want you to know something."

"What" his voice was soft. To the students he sounded like all their worst fears come to life, to Vexus it was soothing. 

She stood up and took him by the hand. She led him to the huge bed and began unbuttoning his clothes. She spoke as she worked "No matter what happens, no matter what you see or think I want you to know that I love you." She had become quite adept at the task and soon had his coat undone. She bent down to work on the buttons on his trousers. Starting at the bottom and working her way up she continued, "I won't say it again, so remember it." She finished and stood up. Meeting his dark eyes, she took his arm and worked on the buttons there.

Snape nodded gravely. Vexus took his other arm and went on as she worked her way up the sleeve. "Sometimes life presents us with that options that, when taken advantage of, are no longer conscious decisions. They become part of our destiny. I know that such on option will be presented to me one day. I have no choice but to follow the path that life has set for me. On the day I have to decide to follow that path I hope that you recognize my choice for what it is." She raised her head to look him in the eye, "It won't be free-will, it'll be an affirmation of what I was put here to do." 

Severus looked puzzled 'What's brought that out?' he wondered. Vexus stretched up kiss him, and stopped any questions he might've asked.


	17. On Being Exceptionally Busy

~ On Being Exceptionally Busy ~

Vexus was avoiding Madam Pomfrey. She knew that Pomfrey would want to know when she planned on telling Snape about the baby and Vexus didn't want to discuss it as she had no idea when she was going to tell him.

It was now February and they had all been exceptionally busy planning for the upcoming events at the school. Vexus' Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were also getting into high gear as she was now pushing them into advanced defenses of places and things. She had a talk with Dumbledore and they agreed that not only would it be helpful, it would also be practical for the students to help place charms and protection spells on the grounds as part of their course work. 

Vexus instructed all of the classes (regardless of year) in the techniques and even held some special sessions with students who were from non- or half-magical families. They would need to know more about these things than certain other students. The sessions were invitation only so that it wouldn't cause too many questions. The good part was the spells and charms she taught them could be used without alerting the Ministry. That way the young witches and wizards could protect their families without getting into trouble. If Peregrine was aware of these things she didn't mention it to Vexus. 

Snape was also very busy. It seemed that he had increased the difficulty in his classes as well. In recent nights they had both simply been going to sleep at night, as they were exhausted by their activities. Voldemort had been calling them together more often as the try-outs inched closer and playing the double agent was taxing. She had almost decided that going to Voldemort had been a mistake. Even thought it gave her and Snape more access to Death Eater information it was hard to keep up her act for each side. She hadn't told either Dumbledore or Snape about it yet. Of course, part of her wondered which side she considered the mistake. Vexus had been on several assignments for the Dark Lord without any qualms at all. And she often found herself getting a thrill out of those nights that was hard to turn down. Severus did not question her about the nights she was gone she excused them by saying that she was tutoring or had to be in Hogsmead, or some other justification. She was still unsure of the direction their relationship was going in. If she had been wrong about going to Voldemort, surely she wouldn't be having such a hard time telling Severus about the baby. Would she?

On this particular morning, Valentines Day no less, Vexus was sitting in her seat, merrily munching on an English muffin spread with mustard and topped with slices of banana. Her appetite had come back, though she found herself getting odd looks on some of her food selections. She had tried to explain that pickles really did taste better if you dipped them in honey. No one believed her. She had received her copy of the Daily Prophet and was reading an interesting article about a witch in Cardiff who was working on a new kind of material for robes. It was supposed to be waterproof, fireproof, stain-proof, tear-proof and any other kind of proof you could think of. Of course, you could put all those charms on your robes yourself, but it would be nice to get robes that were already pre-proofed.  

She suddenly heard yelling and looked up to see what was going on. There weren't any other teachers there, as it was a Saturday morning and rather early. The yelling was coming from the Gryffindor table where Potter and Malfoy were having a face off. Vexus stood up from the table as she saw the boys going for their wands. 

"Both of you, put those wands down this instant!" she raised her voice, trying to be heard over the growing crowd of students who had gathered to watch. She got a sick felling as the memory of a similar encounter from her own past filled her mind. Vexus reached the perimeter of the crowd and started pushing her way though. 'Where the hell did all these people come from?' she thought as an elbow hit her hard in the stomach. She was about three months along now and even though the elbow didn't do any serious damage is hurt like crazy and it pissed her off. Stopping her efforts to move any further forward at the sound of hexes and curses from the young wizards she threw back her head and roared, **_"POTTER! MALFOY! STOP! EVERYBODY ELSE HAD BETTER SIT DOWN, NOW!!"_**

This had two effects; first everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing. They had never heard someone yell like that and hearing it come from Professor Vexus who never raised her voice was amazing. The second effect was that all the students scrambled to their tables and sat. Potter and Malfoy had both stopped and looked at her, their eyes wide in terror. She stormed over to them and she swore she heard a Hufflepuff crying in her wake. She grabbed the wands out of their hands. This snapped the two boys out of their astonishment and they both started talking.

"I swear, he started..."

"Sneaky git was going to hex me..."

"Both of you shut-up" she snapped. Looking to Malfoy she asked, "What started this?"

He smirked at Harry because she asked him first, "I was minding my business, walking by this table when I mentioned that it was sad that our famous Potter didn't get any valentines at all."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy and interrupted "Actually, Malfoy, I think your exact words were 'It's a shame, stupid Potter didn't even get a Valentine from that filthy mud-blood, Granger.' "

Vexus turned to look at the table and saw that Hermione's face was tear streaked and Ron looked fit to be tied. A quick glance at the Slytherin table revealed several people snickering. Malfoy started to speak again but Vexus put her hand up to silence him. She crossed her arms and thought. 

"You will each lose 30 points. And you will have a weeks' worth of detention."

They started to protest loudly. Vexus felt something inside snap, "THAT'S IT!" she yelled again; grabbing both boys by the ears she dragged them towards the door of the hall. There were howls from each one as they tried to keep up with her. 

Back at the Gryffindor table Hermione looked at Ron and shrugged "Hormones, I guess."

Ron nodded "It figures."

The trio got many strange looks as they marched up the halls of the school. First she went to Professor McGonagall's office, she knocked and once she head Minerva call out, she shoved Harry and Draco into the office. Quickly she outlined what had happened and left Harry under McGonagall's stern gaze. "I don't believe you Harry. With so much at stake and you let him draw you out...." She heard Professor McGonagall saying as she left the room with Draco in tow. Now it was down to the dungeons to Snape's office. This time she didn't knock, but flung the door wide open. Severus casually looked up from his desk and set down his quill. 

"Professor, I am bringing Malfoy to you as he's in your house. This morning at breakfast he started a fight with Potter. They ignored my instructions to stop and were in the middle of a full fledged duel before I gained control." She let go of Draco's ear and pushed him towards a chair. She continued to Snape "I think you and I both know that such actions require the severest punishment. I took 30 points apiece and gave one week's worth of detention. They felt the need to argue my decision. I have left Potter with Professor McGonagall and have brought this one" she shot a glare at Draco "to you. I think that they should've known better, especially with their exhibition team positions at stake." 

Snape hadn't said a word, but had scowled while she was speaking. "How dare you hand out punishments like that to my students?" Vexus blinked at him, had she heard him right?

"Begging your pardon, Professor, but Potter received the same and he's not mine either. And I am certain that the Heads of the Houses would want to make sure that their charges stay out of trouble." 

Snape was furious, 'She isn't going to take advantage of our relationship like this. Telling me what to do.' He stood up and came around the desk to face her. Draco watched it unfolding and as he began to realize that Professor Snape was mad at Vexus he smiled. 

"Professor Vexus, you have barged in here yelling at me, pushed around my students and ordered me around like I am yours to command. This boy will not receive additional punishment. You've handed out too much as it is." He stared her in the eye and was so mad that he didn't notice that Draco had risen to stand behind him. 

For her part Vexus gaped at him, then turned red in the cheeks. She took a step forward and was nose to nose with him "Severus," she growled his name "I hope that you're just in a foul mood this morning."

Snape noticed Malfoy behind him and tried to save face "Get out of my office." he turned his back on her and went to his chair. Vexus glared at him a moment longer then left the office. 

Draco turned to the Professor "My father will be pleased that you didn't let that thing calling itself a professor get away with that."

Snape looked up at him and waved him out of the room "Get out Malfoy."

Vexus went to her chambers and slammed the heavy door so hard behind her that she was sure the echo would carry to the dungeons. She stood there in front of the door looking around the room for something to throw. Sadly anything in the room that could be thrown and broken had already been both. She spent the next hour alternating between pacing and ranting out loud. 

She was sitting by the fire reading that evening when she heard a tapping noise. "Sod off Severus!" She yelled at the door. The tapping turned into knocking and she angrily went to the door. Flinging it open she fixed Snape with her best look-of-death.

"I need to talk to you about this morning" he stepped forward to enter the room. 

"I don't think there's much to say, you made me look like _ASS_ in front of a student and of all the students it had to be Malfoy. Then, you have the nerve to dismiss me like I'm some, I don't know what, and _then_ treat me like an idiot. I can't think of anything that we might need to discuss."

Vexus started to push the door closed and Snape put his hand out to hold it open.

"You're as much at fault as I am, did you think how it looked to Malfoy for you to order me around like that. He'll run to Lucius and we'll have a whole different set of issues." 

Vexus spoke through clenched teeth as she leaned against the door to push it closed "I think that you need to leave, and maybe you need to decide who matters more. Me or Lucius." 

He pulled back and let her close the door in his face. Rubbing his temples he thought 'I think that I've had this door slammed in my face so often it's a wonder there's not an impression of my nose in the wood.' He turned and went to his chambers alone.

Inside the room Vexus went to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo-Powder, she threw it in and stepped into the flames "Professor Wulf's Office!" she said.

Peregrine jumped when Vexus appeared suddenly in the office. Vexus brushed the ashes off her robes and looked at Peregrine "Wanna go play?" she said with an evil grin. Peregrine returned it with a grin of her own, threw back her head and howled.

It was a moonless night and Vexus let the black wolf lead the way. She was careful not to make any noise until they were safely inside the house. Vexus opened the door; the wolf trotted in after her. They climbed the steps and knocked on the door at the end of the hall. The door creaked open and they entered the room. 

Voldemort looked up at them, waited until Peregrine had returned to her normal form then spoke, "I was going to summon you. I have some problems that need to be dispatched."

Vexus felt better, and worse, when they were finished. They had gone to the home of a minor ministry official on behalf of the Dark Lord. This particular wizard wasn't anybody special; their visit was to be more of a warning to all the lower-ranking wizard folk that it was dangerous to be on the wrong side. Peregrine stayed in wolf form and it got a little messy when she mauled the man. Vexus yelled at her to watch it when she got splattered. It wasn't just walk in and kill them either. The man, whose name was Norris, was of course a full-fledged wizard and his wife, Millicent was a witch. For Vexus it was great to have a real challenge in facing them down.

As they made their way back to Voldemort Vexus did a few little spells to clean off her robes. 'Too bad that witch hasn't got those pre-proofed robes ready for sale yet." she thought ruefully. She glanced down and noticed the wolf's coat was pretty nasty looking. "Um, Peregrine?"

The wolf looked at her with its bright green eyes.

"I'd find a lake or river or something, because you look downright disgusting."

The wolf growled at her and Vexus snickered "I didn't mean it like that, I meant you've got gunk and blood and stuff all over you. You need to wash off."

The wolf snorted and trotted along a little faster. Vexus ran after it "Hey! Wait up, I can't see in the dark!" she hissed.

The following morning the school was abuzz with the news that a Ministry of Magic official and his wife had been killed the night before. The Dark Mark was in the sky above the house and there was talk that from what was left of them there must've been a werewolf involved. Vexus and Snape met with Dumbledore to decide what they should do.

"I think that calling off the try-outs and the match would be playing right into his hands." Vexus made her case to Albus. "He wants us all scared of him. It's easier to take over a bunch of people scared out of their minds." Severus was standing behind her chair and placed a hand on her shoulder "She's right. We know what the plan is to get Harry and we can counter it. Maybe even get a good number of the others in Azkaban finally in the process."

Vexus had gotten over her anger at Snape and felt bad that she let herself go so crazy as to do what she did the prior night. All over a stupid argument with her lover. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind during the meeting with Albus. 

"Very well, if you too think that it's still safe we won't change our plans. We'll need to go ahead with those charms as soon as possible."

Dumbledore addressed the last statement to Vexus and she nodded "We'll be ready by the end of the week."

Since it was Sunday, and there wasn't much else to do Vexus decided to take a little trip into Hogsmead, she wanted some candy and her personal stash was depleted. She invited Severus to come along. She had to tell him about the baby now. She had noticed that morning, as she was getting dressed, that her clothes were getting a little tight. Thankfully they hadn't been intimate enough in the past few weeks for him to notice that. Or the slight bulge starting across her stomach. They went to The Three Broomsticks and sat down in a booth in the back. As they waited for their drinks (She was having pumpkin juice and he was having a rare butter beer) Vexus steeled her resolve and started "Severus, I need to..."

"Professors!!" A shout from the front of the tavern interrupted her mid-sentence, they both looked at the source. Vexus put her head down on the table as Professor Trelawney scurried over to them. 

"How nice to see you both! I knew I was going to run into someone I knew here." 

"Well, imagine that!" Vexus' comment was muffled by her arms as she still had her head down on the table. Trelawney looked to her and asked, "Beg you pardon?"

Vexus raised her head and sweetly said "I'm so sorry but we have to be running, perhaps we'll run into each other again later?" She slid out of the booth and Snape followed. 

Trelawney called out behind them "I'm sure we'll meet again in the future."

Once they got back to the school Vexus led the way to Snape's chambers. She had to tell him this now, before she lost her nerve. After they entered the room and closed the door Vexus turned to face him and found herself in his arms, his mouth on hers. He kissed down her neck then murmured into her ear "I was wrong about Malfoy. I don't want that between us." He started undoing the clasp of her robes and kissed her again. It had been a while since they had done this, and she had forgot how good it was to be held by him. Vexus kissed him back and pulled out her wand. Pushing away from him she quickly did the spell that released all the clasps and buttons on both of them. Pushing her robes open Severus slid his hands down over her breasts and down towards her abdomen. Vexus jumped back and tried not to let her expression give her away. "Let's put out these candles." she raised her wand again and the room was suddenly dark. Severus felt her step back into his arms and start nuzzling his neck.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She had been acting rather odd lately and she hadn't ever requested that they put out the lights before. Vexus pulled him towards the bed and answered, "Of course, I'm fine. And you're right there's enough between us without the Malfoy family joining the fray." 

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her down onto the bed. They both temporarily forgot about everything other than each other. 

The following Friday there was a small crowd of students gathered out on the front lawn of the school. All of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were going to meeting outside and performing the protections they had learned in class. The first group of the day was third year Ravenclaws. The exercises went rather well and Vexus only had to correct four of the students. "Wait, Thomas! You've got to remember to keep your wand pointed at the object being protected the entire time." she called out to one of them. 

As the day progressed it got better and better, until finally she had her fifth years, double class, Gryffindor and Slytherin. As she watched them coming out of the castle towards her she noticed Malfoy talking excitedly to a small group of other Slytherins. 'Probably thinks that he's going to walk right over me today,' she mused 'Well he's got another think coming.'

After they were all gathered around she picked one of the Gryffindors to go first. One by one the students did their charm or spell and even Neville got it right on the first attempt. She had saved Malfoy for last and turned to him finally "Mr. Malfoy, your turn."

Draco crossed his arms and said, "I don't think so, and I'm not interested in protecting Muggles or mudbloods." 

Vexus smiled sweetly and addressed him "I suggest that you get over here. Now. And complete this assignment before you lose ten more points."

Malfoy's eyes widened "You can't do that, when my father..." 

Vexus leaned down to look him in the eye and growled "The last time I had a run in with Lucius he wet his pants, now I suggest you get your wand out and do as instructed before I decide to add more detention to your already busy schedule. Understand?" 

"My father didn't, he couldn't, you're lying!" Draco shouted and Vexus grinned at him. "He did, he could and I'm not. Twenty-five points from Slytherin and two weeks detention for Mr. Malfoy. You are dismissed, report to your common room and wait for me. We're going to have a chat with the headmaster." Sullenly Draco turned around and walked back towards the school. Vexus caught Harry's eye and smiled. 

Once the class was over Vexus went to get Snape. She told him what had happened as they went to get Malfoy. "Severus, I mean it. I am sick of him acting like he runs the whole damn school. And trying to threaten me with Lucius, it grinds on my very last, already severely frayed, nerve. I am not going to allow it."

Professor Snape nodded his head in agreement.  He favored his house and Malfoy in particular but the boy was starting to take serious advantage of it and even Snape had noticed his actions were pushing the limit of what could be overlooked. "Did you really tell him the Lucius wet his pants?" Severus couldn't resist asking the question. A glance at Vexus was all the answer he needed. She was grinning from ear to ear. 

They retrieved Draco from the dorms and he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut, especially after he saw the look on Professor Snape's face. The group made their way up to the Headmasters office and knocked. From inside Dumbledore beckoned them in. 

"Good afternoon Professors, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to my office?"

Vexus started "I think that we need to have a discussion with Mr. Malfoy. He seems to think that he runs the school. I understand that his father is important and pulls a lot of weight, but that doesn't give this boy the right to endlessly demean, insult and humiliate the other students. Particularly the ones from non-magical families. I do this out of concern for him. I would hate to see yet another promising student turn into the type of person who may one day turn to the Dark Arts, or worse in his quest for power."

Albus nodded sagely and looked at Draco, who sat gaping at Professor Vexus. That was the last thing he thought he'd ever hear someone say. It was almost like she was...concerned about his welfare? 'Nobody's every really cared about my future.' he realized. 

Dumbledore addressed Snape "Severus, do you agree?" Snape nodded his head. He hated to admit it but He had been a little too lenient with the boy and it had been taken advantage of. 

"Headmaster, I think that Mr. Malfoy is an excellent student and had great potential. He should be more careful about the things he does and says at this school."

Draco sat silently and looked to Professor Dumbledore who was speaking "Mr. Malfoy, I am sure that you can see that your instructors are concerned for your welfare. No one here wants to see any student fail or stray into dangerous things. Can I trust you to be more considerate of the other students in the future?"

Malfoy nodded and Dumbledore excused him "Go on now, Mr. Malfoy. And keep these things we've said in mind."

Draco stood and left the room with a backwards glance at Snape.

"I'm glad that's over." Sighed Vexus as she hung up her robes that night. "I don't think for an instant that he's actually going to act any better, but maybe we've gotten it into his brain that he doesn't _have_ to act that way." 

Severus was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire with a goblet of wine. He didn't drink often but tonight he felt like he needed it. Vexus finished with her robes and came over to him "Thank you Severus, I know that you didn't have to do that. And I know that it may cause you to lose face slightly, but I am sure one good exploded cauldron and you'll get it all back."

He smiled slightly at that. "Would you like some wine?"

Vexus started to reach for the goblet then pulled back and shook her head "Um, no. I think I'll pass on the wine."

She went to his bookcase and began examining the shelves. Snape watched her closely, She didn't have her flowing robes on and the clothes she wore underneath fit her closely.

"Vexus?" he asked "Are you all right, I mean, have you put on a little weight?"

She spun around and looked fiercely at him "Excuse me? I didn't think that you were that type Severus."

He stood up and went to her, "I didn't mean what you think I meant. I just was asking, your clothes seem a little tight, that's all." He wrapped his arms around her and murmured, "I am _not_ complaining about that."

She pulled away from him and yawned "Really I just want to go to sleep." She kissed him deeply then went to the bed. "Goodnight, Severus." She stretched out in her clothes and soon was fast asleep; Snape sat by the fire and had another goblet of wine.


	18. News Of Joy and Sorrow

~News of Joy and Sorrow~

"You know I never really liked St. Patrick's Day anyway." Vexus grumbled as she sat in the hospital ward talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Why's that?"

"I lived in Belfast for six years."

Pomfrey smiled "Well, I guess you would be all Irished-out. Tell me when did this start?" She was gently feeling Vexus' (now obviously enlarged) abdomen.

"I think it started with about the third mug of green butterbeer. I think." She groaned. It had been an excellent thing at the time. She, Peregrine, McGonagall, Dumbledore and several other staff members (Snape not included, he did have to keep up appearances) had gone to The Three Broomsticks for a little celebration. And since it was St. Patrick's Day, they had all had some of the special butterbeer. Hagrid had some other drink, when asked what it was the only answer he could manage was a rather slurred "It's green!"

That night Vexus spent the evening in the bathroom. Two days later she relented and went to the hospital wing to see Poppy. 

"I really don't think it was the butter beer," Pomfrey said. "However I need to do a more thorough exam. Just to rule out a few things." 

An hour later it was decided that Vexus would need to go see a Muggle doctor. She needed a sonogram, and it's extremely difficult to get one of those machines to work in a castle where there is no electricity.

The Quidditch sessions would be starting in two weeks and the school was getting geared up for the excitement. The students on the exhibition teams had practice sessions three times a week and the regular season had been postponed until after April. Then they would finish up the final games of the season. 

Vexus had noticed that Draco was somewhat subdued lately; it wasn't a very noticeable change, except to the ones who had been privy to the conversation with the Headmaster. In other words to everyone in the school Malfoy was the same old jerk. But to Vexus he seemed to think a little more about things before he did them. His class work was an example.

"Class, if I could have your attention please?" she spoke softly and waited for the students to focus their attention.

"I have to leave the school on business tomorrow, I will only be gone Thursday, but I don't want you to think that is going to give you license to slack off your studies."

There were a couple groans and mutters from the rows. 

Vexus beamed and went on "There, there. I'm not asking you to write a report, or at least not a very long one. You will be spending the period in the library. You will each write me a 1500 word essay on what you feel is the best book there or your favorite anyway."

She looked at Hermione who was furiously scribbling notes, "Miss Granger, one book. 1500 words, not a letter more than that. This is to be a fun assignment. I am aware that with the try-outs and the exhibition game fast approaching your faculty for study is rapidly leaving your brain. That's o.k. So is mine. I thought that this would be interesting. Most of the time we say we like or favor something without really knowing why." She remained sitting at her desk as she did most of the time these days, to hide her expanding mid-section. Vexus folded her hands and surveyed the room. She was in full-blown speech mode now. Nobody seemed to mind at least they weren't working. 

"Books are very special, they can have so many different meanings to each and every person who picks them up. Just holding a book in your hand is a special form of magic." There were some snickers from a few of the Slytherin students. 

"Think about it; a book, is a very special thing, when you hold a book in your hands, especially an older book, you have a connection with every other person who ever held that book. You have something in common with countless other people. Why did they pick it up? What did the words mean to them? Did they know that one day years & years later you would be holding that very same book? This is what I want you to tell me in your essay. One book. Have you read it a dozen times? Did you think that it was stupid at first? Do you daydream about it? Imagine that you were a character in it?" She let a sly grin pull at her mouth "Do you ever make up your own story based on it? This is what I want you to tell me about. Choose your words carefully; I want to know only the most important things. Now I am going to stop before you all start thinking I should've been a librarian."

The students looked at each other and waited. This was the last class of the day, was she finished?

Vexus stood up behind her desk, picked up the course book and casually flipped through it. She looked at them all and saw the anticipation "Oh all right, dismissed. You all go directly to your common rooms until the period is over. Unless you never want to be let out early again."

As one they jumped up and exited, there were a few "thank you"s and "see you"s as they left. Vexus called out to one student, "Mr. Malfoy, a word with you please?"

Draco waved his companions to go on and went to her desk. Vexus put the book down and smiled at him. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I wanted to congratulate you on the last test. I know I haven't announced the scores yet, but you were in the top five. Good work."

Draco mumbled something that sounded almost like "thank you"

Vexus dropped her voice to near whisper "What did your father say?"

Draco looked up at last and responded, "I haven't told him."

"Really?"

"Really, I thought that since everything had been handled there was no need to disturb him. He's rather busy right now."

Vexus raised her eyebrows and thought 'Tell me about it, I know exactly how busy he is.'

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to reading your essay. You may go now."

Vexus sat anxiously in the small exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. 'I hate these stupid paper gowns, at least Madam Pomfrey has proper clothes for you to wear.' 

She hadn't been to see a Muggle doctor since, well, the last time she was going to have a baby. 'Babies.' she corrected herself mentally 'It's so bloody cold in here' she shivered.

Just then the doctor entered the room "Good Morning, Mrs. Kline. Lets have a look at you."

Vexus rolled her eyes and repressed the urge to jinx the man. As she leaned back on the table she remembered why she hated going to the doctor.

After a few minutes spent poking and prodding the doctor turned to write something down in the little folder he had brought in. "All right, everything looks good, but I want to get the sonogram done so just try to relax." He squirted that damned ice-cold gel on her stomach; Vexus grimaced and looked at the little screen on the machine.

"There we are," he flipped a switch on the machine and the room was filled with the sound of heartbeats.

"You can hear them now. Lovely, just perfect." the doctor was saying.

Vexus looked from him to the monitor "Them? You mean '_it_', don't you?" 

"No, I mean '_them_.' Yes, this confirms it, you're having twins."

"Merlin's beard!" she whispered

"Beg your pardon?" the doctor had a puzzled expression on his face and Vexus realized what she'd said.

"Oh nothing, um, can you tell the sex of the baby, er, babies?"

He moved the sensor part around on her stomach and squinted at the screen.

"It's a little early yet, you're only about four and a half months, but I definitely see a boy. It's hard to tell with the other one. It's hiding behind its brother. Maybe on your next visit. Oh wait! He moved, let's see, it's, oh yes, a girl! Fancy that!"

Vexus felt herself go lightheaded and she heard the doctor's concerned voice "Ms. Kline! Ms. Kline!"

Everything went black.

"Then I fainted." 

Madam Pomfrey was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "How did they wake you up? I must know!"

Vexus grinned and took a sip of her tea. They were sitting in Pomfrey's office the following afternoon and she had been describing her doctor visit. 

"Well there's this stuff, I think it's ammonia, I don't know what it is but they wave it under your nose and it smells so bad it wakes you right up. As soon as I woke up and convinced them I was fine I was out of there. Horrible, really, I hate going to the doctor."

She screwed up her face into a grimace and Poppy laughed again. 

"Well, well. Twins. Again and a boy and girl set to boot." she set down her teacup and fixed Vexus with a solemn expression. "Dear, you've got to tell him. Anybody with any sense can look at you and see it. Those robes you've taken to wearing hide a lot but that won't last much longer."

 Vexus sighed as Pomfrey went on "And Severus, how on Earth has he NOT noticed?"

"We're not spending as much time together as we used to."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened "You don't think that he's lost interest!"

"No, its my doing" Vexus insisted "I asked him if we could slow down a bit and decide if things were going the way we wanted."

Poppy still didn't care for Snape overmuch but she saw that Vexus had been happier with him and that the Potions Master had been more, not exactly friendly, but at least less nasty in the past months. "Here's wishing you well, and I hope that you'll tell him soon. He deserves that much."

Vexus stood up and fluffed up her robes, she smiled as she did it. 'I used to smooth them down, now I poof them up.' she mused.

"I think I'll go talk to him now. Thank you for the tea."

Vexus didn't go see Severus; instead she went to see Peregrine. When she got to the chambers of her friend she heard a loud crash from inside. Vexus flung the door open to see Peregrine holding a large vase over her head. 

"Peregrine! What are you doing?!" She hurried forward and snatched the vase away. She turned back to Peregrine and took her by the shoulders "Peregrine, what is it? What's happened?"

Peregrine just stood there looking at the floor, when she finally looked up Vexus could see that her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Peregrine motioned towards the table and Vexus went to look. There was a letter on the table, Vexus picked it up and read:

**_This is to inform you that the prisoner(s) noted below have received the Dementor's Kiss. We regret that this action had to be taken but in these times all followers of the Dark Arts must be shown that their actions will not be tolerated. _**

****

**_The prisoner(s) noted below were known followers of the Dark Lord and the actions that demanded their internment in Azkaban are were reconsidered and are now subject to the highest punishment. _**

****

**_You may visit them at you first opportunity._**

****

Morion Wulf    - administered 12 March Nikkor Wulf     - administered 13 March **Rotorus Wulf   - administered 14 March******

Vexus looked up at Peregrine "I am so sorry, oh Peregrine, I am so sorry." She dropped the letter and went to her friend. Vexus led her to a chair and kneeled before her "Peregrine, tell me what to do. Anything, just tell me and I'll do it."

Peregrine sat back in the chair and wailed, "It's not right! All that I've done was for them. Now what? Now what? I did it all for them and now it's useless" She leaned forward and sobbed. 

Vexus took her hand and felt the tears roll down her own cheeks. 

She let her gaze move to the rest of the room, Peregrine must've just gotten the letter as most of the furniture was still intact. And the painting hadn't been touched. 

"Vexus, what do I do now? What do I do? All these months, this time I was doing all of it for them. And they're gone!" 

Vexus pulled Peregrine up out of the chair and hugged her. "It'll be O.K., it's going to be fine. I swear. I won't let it turn out any other way."

Vexus stayed with Peregrine the rest of the evening, until dinnertime. "Come on, you need to eat something, we're going to need you strong. And not eating won't change things one bit."

Peregrine shook her head and turned to look at the wall. 

"Peregrine, honestly, you need to go eat. I know that right now you don't want to do anything but sit here and be pissed off. Trust me, when you get near the food you'll want to eat."

Professor Wulf looked at Vexus as she stood up and her mouth fell open, "You're pregnant!"

Vexus looked down and put her hand on her stomach. She had taken off her robes and without them on it was obvious. Looking back up at Peregrine she grinned "Guilty, as charged."

Peregrine stood up and crossed the room; timidly she reached out to touch Vexus' stomach. "Can I?"

Vexus smiled, "Sure, as long as you don't poke."

"How far along are you?" Peregrine asked incredulously "When are you due?"

"August the twelfth. And it's twins, a boy and a girl. I found out yesterday."

Peregrine took a step back and snorted, "You never cease to amaze me." Suddenly looking very serious she asked, "Vexus, does Severus know?"

Vexus started pulling on her robes "No he doesn't, not yet and I haven't decided when I'm going to tell him."

"How does he NOT know?" Peregrine asked incredulously "It's obvious without the robes on."

Vexus shrugged "I don't really know. He did ask me if I'd put on some weight. And we haven't been spending as much time together lately." Seeing the expression on Wulf's face Vexus quickly finished "There's nothing wrong. I told him I wanted to back off and make sure that what we were doing was the right thing." She started towards the door, "Let's go, I'm eating for three and I swear I can smell the pudding all the way up here."

After dinner Vexus took Peregrine back up to her chambers. Once she was sure that Peregrine was settled in and she wasn't going to do anything crazy Vexus got ready to leave.  From her chair by the fire Peregrine studied her friend, "Vexus, where did I go wrong?"

"The say place we all did, Peregrine. You're not the only one."

"Do you still feel the same now? I mean, with the babies and I know that you love Severus. Have you been thinking like I have?"

Vexus looked at the painting of the Wulf brothers and thought for a moment. "Peregrine, if you're asking me what I think you're asking me, I have to know that you are sincere. I can't be honest with you if you're not honest with me."

"I am being honest." Peregrine drew a deep breath, "I  think that I've made a mistake, a pretty bad one. I have no reason to support the Dark Lord anymore. With them gone, I would rather work against him, than for him."

Vexus blinked several times "Then there's no reason for me to say the same thing, you already know it." She stood up and hugged Peregrine once more "Let me know when you want to go see them and I'll go with you, O.K.? And Peregrine, I'd like to name the boy after one of them, if you don't mind."

Fresh tears filled Wulf's eyes "Morion, I think. He was always my favorite and," she wiped her eyes "It's a good name, for a good person, unlike the rest of us."

"Peregrine, we'll all good people, we've just made some bad decisions. That's all."

The halls were dark and as she went deeper and deeper into the school it got colder. When she reached the door Vexus knocked and stood waiting for an answer. After a moment she knocked again, 'I wonder where he's at?' There was still no answer and she decided to go to Snape's office 'Perhaps he's working late.'

But there was no answer there either. With a resigned sigh she went to her own chambers, thinking that maybe he might be waiting for her there. Unfortunately, the room was empty as the previous ones had been. Vexus was becoming concerned and set out for the headmaster's office. 

"Albus" she called out as she knocked "Are you in there?"

She heard him answer and pushed the door open. The old wizard was sitting behind his desk as usual, "Albus, have you any idea where Severus is?" Vexus asked as she crossed the room to sit down.

"I hate to say it, but he was summoned and has gone to the Malfoy estate. I don't know when he'll be back."

Vexus almost jumped out of the chair, "He went alone?!" 

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at her "Yes, He was asked to come alone. We assume that they are wanting the information about any post-match celebrations. Also, you were busy tending to Professor Wulf. We thought it best not to disturb you. She is no doubt rather distraught." At Vexus look of surprise he pointed to the letter on the corner of his desk "They sent one to me as well. If I may ask, how are you feeling Vexus?"

She leaned back in the chair "Confused. Swollen. Achy. Hungry and tired. Other than that I feel fine. I went to a doctor Thursday and got some interesting news."

Albus raised his eyebrows and smiled "Do go on."

"I'm having twins, a boy and a girl. That's why I'm showing so much already"

Dumbledore smiled widened and he pulled a small box out of his pocket "This calls for a celebratory lemon drop!" He offered one to Vexus who took it and made a face.

"I forgot how sour these are at first!" 

The chatted on for several moments longer before Vexus stood and stretched "I think that I'll be going to bed, I'm tired and I'm sure when Severus gets back we'll have a lot to do. If you'll excuse me"

Albus stood up and escorted her to the door "Sleep well, Professor. I will either send for you or send him to you the moment Severus arrives."

The next day was Saturday and as she walked along the street in Hogsmead Vexus noted that the small village was already starting to fill up with people for the try-outs. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into someone before she could stop. The man turned around and Vexus started to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't...hey aren't you Remus Lupin?"

The man grinned and reached out to shake her hand "One and the same. Professor Vexus, I presume?" 

She laughed "One and the same. I am very happy to see you. Would you like to go somewhere less crowed to get acquainted?" Lupin took her arm and they started back towards the school.

"So, how are the classes going?"  His eyes twinkled as he spoke and Vexus couldn't help but suddenly feel an affection for the man.

"They are going well enough. That class was a mess. I think you were the only worthwhile professor they've had."

"Don't discount yourself!"

"Thank you, but I mean it" she paused to turn and look at him "It took me two months to get them to believe I wasn't evil, stupid or someone else out to get them, Especially poor Harry."

He made a noise of disgust "I still can hardly believe that happened last year. But here we are and it's all starting again. Have you spoken to Professor Dumbledore lately?"

The sky was a lovely shade of blue and there was a slight wind as they walked "I spoke with him last night. It seems that Severus had to go meet with them last night. He's still not back."

They were walking into the wind and Remus noticed the curve of her stomach as the robes flew back out behind her "Tell me something, if this isn't too personal that is, but, um...are you pregnant?"

Vexus rolled her eyes and gathered the robes up to camouflage her body  "Yes, I am."

Lupin took her arm again and spoke softly "I can tell that you don't want to discuss it. That's fine with me. I understand how important having your privacy about certain things can be." They walked on a little further without speaking. Vexus snuck a glace at him as they walked 'I forgot how nice it is to have a considerate, charming man to talk to.' 

They were rapidly approaching the school and she thought as they walked 'I wonder if Remus knows about Severus, that he's the father?' She had no idea how far the rumors would've spread by now. She was sure that Albus had mentioned it to Sirius and he would've told Lupin. She sighed and he looked at her "Are you all right? We can slow down if you need to."

Vexus grinned "No, we don't need to slow down, I was just wondering about...oh hell, Do you know who the father is?"

"I have a suspicion but I'd rather you tell me than me make an ass of myself if I'm wrong." His eyes met hers and she inhaled deeply "It's Severus."

Lupin nodded, "I thought so. I heard from Sirius about you two, didn't believe it at first. But I suppose even Severus is human. Congratulations, then. I have to know; what did he say when you told him about the baby?"

"Babies and I haven't told him yet."

They were at the castle doors now and Remus pulled them open for Vexus "That can't be a good idea."

She waited for him to close the doors before answering "No. It's probably not the best idea I've ever had. I hate to cut it short, but I am sure you'll be wanting to see Albus and I'm hungry."

"See you at dinner then?" 

Vexus nodded. Remus took her hand and kissed it "A pleasure meeting you Professor Vexus." He turned and walked up the hall towards the Headmaster's office. 

Vexus watched him a moment and turned around to see Snape standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed. 'He must've seen that' she thought as she walked towards him. 

"Severus, I need to talk to you."

He glared at her "I don't think you have anything to say that would interest me. I will not be made a fool of. Especially by that, that freak of nature. Your actions have made it clear what you want to say. Save your breath."

He spun on his heel and stalked away. Vexus stood in the hall alone wondering if she should chase after him to explain or to hex him. In the end she decided to go back to her office and start reading the book essays she had assigned. 

"Vexus?"

The sound of someone saying her name woke Vexus and she realized that she must've fallen asleep at her desk. 

"Come in." She called to whomever was outside the door. Vexus smiled when Peregrine poked her head in the room. Her smile faded quickly as she saw the expression on the Professor's face. 

"We've been summoned."


	19. Turnabout Is Fair Play

~Turnabout Is Fair-Play~

It was looking to be another beautiful day. Harry stared out the window for a little longer before he left the dorm and headed to the common room. He was met with cheers and whoops 

"All right there, Harry?"

"Have a good game..."

"Chin up Harry!"

He smiled feebly at them and slipped away to find Ron and Hermione. They were waiting for him by the portrait hole. When he reached them they pushed their way out of the room.

"Well, Harry, how do you feel?" ventured Hermione as they headed towards the hall for breakfast. 

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged "As ready as I am for any other game, I guess." 

"You're going to be fine," Ron was glancing around as if he didn't quite believe it "I mean, with all the extra protections and people around, you talked to Professor Lupin didn't you?"

"Yeah" Harry mumbled. It was great to see Professor Lupin again and Harry felt better having him at the school. He wished that Sirius could've come along as well but he was busy doing some investigation for Professor Dumbledore. 

When they reached the Hall it was already nearly full, everybody wanted to get an early start. Harry didn't talk much over breakfast. Truth was he was extremely nervous about the whole thing. No matter how much he was reassured about his safety he just felt wrong somehow. It was very hard to explain. 

Vexus rolled over in the bed and yawned. She opened her eyes and let out a little surprised squeak when she saw Severus sitting in the chair watching her. She drawled sleepily "Good Morning. I would ask what you're doing or how you got in but I don't need to."

She stayed under the covers; she knew that the gown she was wearing would give her away the moment she stood up. She pulled the covers up a little further.

"Get up."

Vexus wasn't sure she heard him right "Excuse me?"

"Get up. I want to see you." Snape sat with his hands crossed in his lap, a look of suppressed rage flitted across his face. "I want to see you stand up, without your robes to hide under."

Vexus felt her face go hot and she knew she must have been blushing a deep red. "Severus, what are you going on about? You want to see me standing?" Somewhere in her mind she knew that she was only making it worse by not just getting up. 

He flew out of the chair and grabbed her arms. Pulling hard, he yanked her out of the bed to stand in front of him. Vexus winced, fast movements hadn't been comfortable for a few weeks and it had hurt when he snatched her up.

"Severus, you're hurting me." She tried to not sound anxious but she couldn't keep it out of her eyes. 

Snape let go of her arms. Vexus wore a thin satin gown, it hung down to mid-thigh length and it clung to every curve. She felt like she may as well have been naked. He took a step back and looked her up and down. When his eyes passed over her mid-section his lips tightened to a thin line. 

Vexus hung her head and drew a ragged breath. 'He's going to leave I know it. He's going to hate me now.' she thought miserably. Her eyes stung as tears welled up. She whispered "Severus, I...I didn't know how to tell you...I was afraid of what you'd do...I'm sorry..."

Vexus looked up into his eyes, they were a black as ever but had acquired a strange expression. Snape sunk back into the chair and put his hand to his head. "This is it. This is why you didn't want to be around me."  

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just tell me? Wouldn't that have been better than putting me, both of us, through all this nonsense. What did you think I was going to do?" He sounded exasperated. 

Vexus sank down onto the bed and spoke softly "I don't know. I... just didn't know. I was afraid that you'd hate me and…I don't know what I've been thinking Severus."

Snape stood up and started pacing the room "Well, are you going to tell me the details or am I going to have to shake it out of you?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Vexus clenched her teeth, and then took a breath "I am due on August the 12th. And there is not one baby there are two, twins: a boy and a girl. That's why you can tell already."

"Anything else?" 

"Nothing you need to worry about." she grabbed a pillow and hugged it up against her body "I won't blame you if you turn around and walk out of this room right now and never look back. I was wrong to not tell you, but I won't make you be a part of a life that you don't want." 

Snape stopped his pacing and leaned up against the wall "Thank you for that, because I should've been the first one to know. I didn't want it and I don't want it. I had no intention of starting a family, especially with you. That was the furthest thing from my mind and I will not be sucked into some fairy-tale life. It's not for me OR you, in case you had forgotten. " He spoke the words with such coldness Vexus shivered. It was so, well, downright mean she felt like she'd been struck. Steeling her resolve she stood up and assumed as much of an air of authority as she could assume under the circumstances.

"Then I suggest that you leave now Professor. If you think that and know that you don't want to be a part of this you need to leave right now." She walked to the door and flung it open. She stood by the door waiting for him to make a move. 

"Fine. Good Day Professor. I regret that it has come to this..." Snape snarled as he crossed the room.

"I don't think you've ever regretted anything Professor." Vexus interrupted him "If you would hurry and get out, I need to get dressed."

After the door was closed and re-locked (with a new password) Vexus slid down the door into a heap on the floor.

'Serves me right. I should've KNOWN that bastard would do this.' she fumed. She placed a hand on her stomach "Guess it's just you and me kids" she whispered to the empty room.

When 3 o'clock rolled around the whole school was in such a state of excitement they could hardly be contained. The players had been secluded in a pair of empty classrooms so that they could gather their thoughts and prepare with out being harassed. There were a whole section of new stands erected to hold the visitors to the school. People "oohed" and "ahhed" at the players there for the try-outs. Ron had to be restrained by Hermione and Neville when he spotted the keeper for the Chudley Cannons sitting on the first row of seats. 

Unnoticed by the general population of students, teachers and guests was a ring of well-placed wizards and witches surrounding the stadium. They were spaced out among the crowd and seemed to just be milling about. Ron and Hermione knew what they were there for, Remus Lupin was one of the ones in the ring and had told Harry (who had told the other two) that they were there to spot and counter any trouble.

Eventually the stands filled and the players swooshed out into the stadium. There were cheers from all the houses. As fate would have it the exhibition teams had been evenly split between the Hogwarts Houses. Each team had chosen a name for itself and there had been many arguments over them.

The Magnificent Seven (one of the players had seen a Muggle movie by the same name over the summer and had insisted that they use it) was comprised of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw players.

The Curses were Slytherin and Hufflepuff, which infuriated the Slytherin students but Professor Snape had approved it so there wasn't much they could say.

Madam Hooch took up her place at the center of the stadium and the players gathered around.

"I will not tolerate any foul play. I expect this to be a clean game. You are representatives of Hogwarts and no bad conduct will go unpunished." She scrutinized the teams and watched them all nod in agreement. 

She blew her whistle, threw the quaffle into the air and released the bludger and the snitch before mounting her broom and taking off.

Harry sped straight up into the air and decided to circle the stadium once to look for the snitch. He saw Malfoy at the other end of the field go into a dive. Following his path Harry saw a flash of gold. Gritting his teeth he leaned forward and took off in that direction. 

"There goes Malfoy after the snitch!" the announcer shouted. Since the match was a pretty big deal the same announcer from the World Cup was calling it. 

"Oh wait! Potter is hot on his tail and OH MY! That was a close one, that well placed bludger nearly took Malfoy's head off!

Harry had lost sight of the snitch when he pulled back to keep from getting hit as Draco swerved to miss the bludger. Taking advantage of Draco's distraction Harry shot back up high in the air to scan for the snitch. 

"And the Magnificent Seven score!! Ten points!" The announcer's shout filled the air and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheered loudly.

Down in the stands Ron glanced over at Professor Lupin who was watching the game but stopped every couple minutes to survey the crowd and the area around him. Vexus was watching him as well from her seat with the rest of the staff. She was still looking in his direction when Remus looked up. He smiled at her and bowed his head. Vexus was aware of the blush that covered her cheeks; she smiled back and returned her gaze to the game. Her thoughts, however, were on the meeting she and Peregrine had been summoned to. They had laid out the final details of the plan. At exactly 4:05 p.m. Harry's broom would be summoned using the accio charm. The plan was so simple it was brilliant. When the broom was summoned it would take Harry with it and there was no way to block the spell. They decided to do it during the match, as the resulting confusion would make it harder to gather up a defense. Once Harry was in Voldemort's possession the key Death Eaters would be summoned to confirm Potter's capture. Then they would all leave, and take up their positions in Hogsmead for the next stage of the plan. That is, to capture Dumbledore (or try to anyway.)

The Curses had scored and it was a tie game. There was a hum of wings and something flew by Harry's face. He saw the snitch take off towards the far end of the field Draco was right behind him as Harry sped away. The snitch wasn't diving, it was just zooming along and Draco and Harry were neck-in-neck. They bumped each other in their efforts to go faster. When they reached the end of the stadium the snitch turned and flew straight up.  Neither boy was willing to let the other win and in unison they shot up after the snitch. Just as Harry was drawing closer to the snitch his broom did the strangest thing. It turned sharply and flew out of the stadium, with Harry still hanging on for dear life. 

'They're early' thought Vexus.

In the stands there was a collective gasp and the announcer was heard over it all shouting, "What the devil is Potter doing?"

Vexus looked towards Snape and stood up. She quickly made her way down the steps and to Lupin. 

"Did you get to try to slow him down?" she shouted it over the din of the students who all seemed to be shouting.

"No he was moving too fast!"

Snape came up behind her and grabbed Vexus' elbow "We have to go. Now. He'll be expecting it." As soon as the words left Severus' mouth Vexus howled in pain. She clutched her arm to her stomach and looked a Snape. He had gone pale and was holding his own arm. She pushed up her sleeves to look at the Mark. It had turned completely black.

Suddenly Dumbledore was with them and one look at Vexus and Snape told him all he needed to know.

"Very well, go on, do all you can."

They took off at a run off the school grounds where they could disparate.

Lupin looked at Dumbledore "What now?"

Albus watched the rapidly shrinking figures running across the lawns. "We let the others know and gather together. Then we wait."

Vexus appeared first and started walking towards the house; Snape popped in behind her and quickly caught up. Together they entered the house. They were apparently the one first ones to arrive; there was only one other person in the room. It was the masked Death Eater Vexus knew to be Peregrine Wulf. Vexus controlled her expression to keep from registering her surprise. 

The door swung open behind them and the others began filling the room. Vexus and Snape took their places and waited. 

'Please let Harry be o.k. Please let Harry be O.K.' was all Vexus could think as they waited. 

The door opened again and Peter Pettigrew entered the room dragging a gagged and bound Harry Potter, Voldemort followed them. 

"I am sure you all remember Mr. Potter," Voldemort sneered. Several of the others smiled at the joke.

"Now here we are again and I have realized my prior error. I should've just killed you. No matter, there will be no mistakes this time." 

Vexus saw Harry's eyes move around the room and widen when he saw her and Snape standing there. 'No Harry! It's not what you think!' she wanted to shout it at him. He knew about Snape but hadn't known about Vexus' involvement. 

"I ask all of you to leave now. This will be handled by me and I want you all in your places for the next effort." The masked figures shuffled out of the room, Snape turned to go with them but Vexus just stood there.

Voldemort noticed and snapped at her "What?"

She fixed her face with an evil smile and stepped forward "Father I want to see this. I have had to put up with this brat for months and I would like to witness his demise."

"Very well" Voldemort's oily voice sounded pleased and he beckoned for her to come closer. 

"Wormtail, leave us." Pettigrew looked from one to the other and scurried out of the room. Voldemort took out a wand and released Harry from his bondage. 

"Professor Vexus! Why? What are you doing?" Harry shouted at her as he backed away from them. "You lied to me! You said that you were trying to protect me!"

Vexus crossed her arms and casually looked at her watch. It was 4:20 p.m. She looked back up at Harry.

"Stupid boy, after all these years and people NEVER being what they seem to be you should've realized that I was going to deliver you to my Father. After all, doesn't your scar ache when you get near me?" She approached him and reached out her hand to touch his forehead. Harry flinched back but didn't feel any burning. Vexus was standing in front of him, blocking him from Voldemort's view. Harry raised his eyes to her face and saw her mouth the word "SCREAM." 

Harry let out an ear splitting scream that would've convinced even the most jaded onlooker that he was in some serious pain. 

"Good," mouthed Vexus and she stepped back. "Father, may I have a go with him? I have wanted to for so long."

Voldemort nodded and Vexus pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Harry and spoke "Crucio!" 

Harry went rigid but he didn't feel the pain, instead it was a warm soft sensation. He gaped at Vexus who looked strained. 'I need to scream again. She's countering it somehow.' He seized up and wailed. It wasn't hard to remember the pain from the first time he felt this curse.

Still screaming he saw Vexus whip around and point the wand at Voldemort "Crucio!" 

She shouted it at him and Harry saw Voldemort's face contort briefly. 

"Fool! What are you doing?" Voldemort was able to shake off the effects quickly and Vexus moved to shield Harry.

"I am finally doing the right thing. Stupefy!" She yelled at him. Voldemort was hit by the spell and was stunned. 

They had been making a lot of noise and the door flew open, Snape stood there trying to take in the scene. Voldemort hissed at him "Don't just stand there, curse her!"

Snape whipped out his wand and leveled it at Vexus. 

"Severus, don't make me! Expelliarmus!" His wand flew out of his hand and she grabbed it.  "Crucio!"

Snape felt the same sensation Harry had and remembered the conversation he'd had with Vexus so many months ago. He fell to the floor writhing in mock pain.

"Severus you will be punished for your involvement here! It' Azkaban for you!"  Vexus growled at him.

Snape pulled himself up off the floor and laughed inwardly 'She should've been an actress.'

Vexus bared her teeth and added one more thing "Pertificus Totalus!"  

Snape felt himself go rigid and he toppled back onto the floor. He heard the rest while staring at the ceiling.

Vexus felt Harry stand up behind her and she addressed Voldemort again "You can't kill me."

Voldemort laughed his cold laugh and aimed his wand at her "I can't?"

Vexus pushed open the front of her robes to reveal her stomach "I have your heir. Face it, you're not going to have another chance, I'm it. This child is your legacy and the only chance you're gonna get."

Keeping his wand pointed at her Voldemort sneered, "What do you mean, my only chance?"

Vexus took a step backwards and put her hands behind her back. She grabbed Harry by the hips and pulled him up against her. Snape would've glared at them, if he could've turned his head to see it

"If you want me to explain it I don't mind. I'd wager that you aren't even capable of having another child. Pity I wasn't born a boy. The child I carry is though." Vexus let her eyes flick to the clock on the wall. "This is your one and only shot at creating a legacy, a line of the purest wizards."

Looking at Snape Voldemort hissed, "You are the Father?"

Severus lay there mutely so Voldemort returned his attention to Vexus. "What makes you think I need that child?"

Still holding on to Harry Vexus spoke "I know that you can die. You wouldn't want to kill Potter here so badly if you weren't afraid of him." 

Vexus laughed "You hate Harry for what happened to you and I'll admit that revenge is a great motivator, but I know something even better: the survival instinct. You want him dead because you know that he's the one who is going to finally stop you forever."

Voldemort screamed at her "I should've killed you the first time I laid eyes on you. He raised his wand, but Vexus was faster. 

"Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of his hand and for a moment Voldemort seemed stunned. Then he rushed at them.

"Stupefy!" A new voice rang out from across the room.  Voldemort turned to look at the second door leading into the room. 

"STUPEFY!" came the curse again and Voldemort stumbled slightly.

"PEREGRINE! Get over here right now!" Vexus shouted and took her hand off Harry to reach out. 

Wulf aimed her wand at Voldemort again "Stupefy!" 

Vexus looked over her shoulder "Harry, hold on to my robes!" she turned her attention to helping Peregrine. Voldemort was a very powerful wizard but after being hit by five curses he was slowed down. Peregrine jumped out of his reach and threw over a chair. She dove behind Vexus. Harry whispered to her, "Grab onto her robes!" 

Voldemort had recovered his wand and looked at Vexus with a demented gleam in his eye "You first, you're more trouble than you were ever worth. The others will watch you and Potter die. Then they'll join you."

Vexus grinned at him "Fine, see you in hell Father."

The clock on the wall clicked over and it was 4:30 p.m.

There was a loud popping sound. 

Voldemort shouted out "Avada Kedavra!" 

He lowered his wand and screamed.

They popped back into existence on the front lawn of Hogwarts. Vexus turned to Harry and grabbed him in a hug. "Are you all right? They didn't do anything to you before we got there did they?" 

Harry hugged her back and shook his head no 'This must be what it's like to have a mother.' He thought sadly.  She stepped back and looked him up and down. 

Peregrine spotted the forms of Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and a host of others running towards them. "The cavalry has arrived" she quipped. Vexus looked at Peregrine and then grabbed her in a hug as well. 

Vexus pulled back and motioned for Peregrine to step forward. "We had a meeting last night about a change in the plan. They decided that since there were so many extra people around, especially people who were against Voldemort it was too dangerous. So it was decided that they would use the summoning charm."

Peregrine took over "The idea was that they would summon the broom during the match. There would be no way for Harry to stay behind, if he let go of the broom he'd surely fall and being the player that he is he'd hold on and be brought along." She finished and looked back at Vexus.  Cornelius Fudge stepped around to stand next to Dumbledore.

"You were one of them and never told us." He looked at Vexus "And you knew it too. Explain yourself."

"I think that the only person here who matters knows why I did what I did," growled Wulf "I had, what I though were three good reasons but in the end it turned out I had been wrong. I saw the error of my ways and tried to help."

The muscles in Fudge's jaw tightened and released several times but he didn't say anything. 

Remus Lupin looked at Vexus who had started swaying slightly. She noticed him watching and regained control. 

"I think that we should take this inside," Lupin said "everyone's been through enough and standing out here is probably not a good idea anyway."

"Ah yes, good idea Remus." Dumbledore took Peregrine's hand and started towards the doors of the school. Vexus took a step forward and stopped. Lupin was still watching her and saw that she'd gone a very pasty white "Vexus, do you need some help?"

Vexus felt rather odd. She was weak all of a sudden and lightheaded. Her vision was slightly blurry and it seemed like there were two Lupins in front of her. But when Remus touched her she pulled back from him "I don't need help from either one of you. I can make it in all by myself." She straightened her robes and lifted her chin. Vexus took two steps forward and hit the ground. 

Remus was standing at the end of Vexus' bed talking quietly to Dumbledore several hours later "So you think it was her countering the Cruciatus curse?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, from what Harry has told us, instead of the pain somehow she was able to reduce it to a warm tingly sensation."

"That must've really taken it out of her then. To speak the curse and try to focus enough to counter it at the same time." He shook his head, "And she did it twice too."

Dumbledore smiled "I must admit it was a brilliant idea to make her own robes into a port-key."

"Yes, that was a stroke of genius, I wondered how she managed it at first, but that just makes so much sense when you think about it. That way she could be sure to get herself, Harry and Peregrine back to the school. It must have been tricky figuring out the timing"

The doors to the Hospital Wing were flung open making both men jump. 

Severus stood in the doorway looking like he had just been through hell. He limped over to the nearest bed and leaned against it. "Is she all right?"

Albus rushed to him and helped lead him over to the bed. "She's fine, just very tired. Apparently by countering those curses she, well, drained herself somehow. In other words she's exhausted." 

"Glad to see you made it Severus." Remus' voice was sincere but Snape didn't hear that. 

"You get back. She's my responsibility."

Lupin glared at Snape "Well then you should act like it."

"You got nerve telling me how to act!"

Lupin lowered his voice "Severus, I don't really care how much it hurts your pride, but you need to at least treat her with some consideration."

Lupin strode away from the bed. Snape grabbed Lupin's shoulder as he passed by, "She didn't even tell me!"

Remus turned around and fixed Snape with a look of pity "Probably because she was afraid you'd turn your back on her. You don't think about other people very much do you Severus?"

He shook lose of Snape's grasp and left.

Albus watched the scene play out without comment. When Lupin had left he turned to Snape. "What happened after they left?"

Snape winced as he leaned back against the pillows on the bed "The Dark Lord was enraged. Since there wasn't much for me to do other than lay there" he spat out the words "I waited until he had calmed down enough to remember I was there. He performed the counter curse and took his anger out on me."

"I suppose you realize why she did that."

"I have no idea." Snape shooed Madam Pomfrey away, she had come over and was trying to size up how injured he was. "Leave me be woman!"

Dumbledore nodded at Poppy and she went back into her office. "She did it to protect you. She knew that if she brought you back with her and Harry, there was no way you could continue helping us, by spying for us. Vexus knew that he would kill her no matter what, and Peregrine was the same, but you, you were still one of his own. She did it to protect you Severus." 

Snape looked at Vexus who had been sleeping soundly through the conversations 'Why did I ever let myself get drawn into this' he thought bitterly. Snape stood up "I am going to my chambers. Is there anything else Headmaster?"

"No, Severus. Nothing that I have any say over."

Vexus opened her eyes and blinked to focus, there was someone sitting at the side of the bed and she turned her head to see who it was.

"Hello Remus."

He stood up and moved closer to the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Ah, better, I guess…" She yawned and stretched. Vexus glanced around the hospital wing.

Lupin saw it and his voice was soft when he spoke "He's not here."

Vexus leaned back and closed her eyes, "I knew it. I knew he would do this.' She wanted to cry but Vexus wasn't going to do that in front of Remus. So she bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling.

"I knew he wouldn't be here." She murmured.

Lupin reached over and took her hand "He's not, but I am."

She looked at him and laughed, "You barley know me, Remus."

"I'd like to change that, if I could."

The carriage was ready go and Vexus was standing outside waiting. She leaned her head back to look up at the castle. "Good bye again, I'll miss you." She spoke softly to the stone walls. 

It was a beautiful day in late May and she was more than ready to go. It had been four weeks since the events with Voldemort. Vexus was leaving the school as her pregnancy was getting harder and the stress of seeing Severus was making life miserable for all concerned. He was stubbornly holding to the position that he didn't want anything approaching a family. They had many heated arguments, the last of which the prior night. It didn't help that she had grown very close to Remus who had told her that he'd gladly do what Severus would not, but Vexus decided that it would be too awkward for all three.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron approaching. "Come to see me off?" she called out to them

Harry replied first "I wish you could stay." 

Vexus hugged him and whispered, "I wish I could too. But you'll be fine. Professor Lupin is taking over for me. You're in good hands Harry."

She hugged Hermione next "Take care 'Mione. You'll be head girl one day."

Ron blushed furiously but let her hug him too "I think out of all the Weasley's you're my favorite," she laughed as he turned a deeper shade of red. 

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Vexus shooed them back into the school "Don't watch. Never watch someone you care about leave. That just makes it worse."

The three turned to go back into the school and ran into Professor Lupin and Professor Wulf coming out. 

"Are you ready Peregrine?" Vexus asked her friend.

Peregrine shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get going, I want to get there before sunset."

Vexus nodded and watched Peregrine climb up into the carriage. Lupin had approached and spoke, "It's a good thing, you going with her like this."

"It's the right thing to do. And it's for me too. I knew Rotorus and I want to say my own goodbyes."

Lupin took her hands "Why won't you come back with her then?"

Vexus pulled back and smiled ruefully at him "It's time for me to leave."

Remus helped her get up into the carriage "You don't need to leave."

"Yes I do. No matter how much I want to stay it's just not right for me to be here anymore." She smiled at him "I did what I was here to do, now I need to go."

She leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek; Remus turned his head and caught her mouth with his own in a soft kiss. 

When she broke away there were tears in Vexus' eyes "I'm so sorry Remus." She wiped her face with her sleeve and smiled sadly at him "Next lifetime."

He nodded "Next lifetime, Vexus."  

He spoke a few words and the carriage pulled away; soon it was a speck in the distance. 

Lupin started back towards the school just as the doors were flung open. 

Severus stood there, chest heaving, his hair more disheveled than usual; he looked about quickly, "Has she left already?" he panted.

Lupin approached and put a hand on the other wizards shoulder "It's too late for good-bye, Severus."

He left Snape standing outside the school with no sound other than the wind blowing across the lawn. 

As they bounced along in the carriage Peregrine studied Vexus' face "He's right you know. You don't need to leave. If Severus wants to act like a jackass it's not your fault."

"I know that. It's just not fair to expect the rest of you to put up with it. Besides the twins are due right before the start of the next term, I'd have to miss half the year anyway." Eager to change the subject Vexus asked, "So what will you be doing this summer Peregrine?"

"I think I'm going to go home. I haven't been back in years and I have always wanted to paint a few landscapes of our family home. Might even get a new dragon."

Vexus grinned, "Why Professor Wulf, you know it's illegal to keep dragons as pets!" 

"So I've been told!"

They went on in silence for a while longer. Before Vexus spoke again "I'm going to miss you Peregrine. I really am. Will you do something for me?"

"Just ask and it will be done." 

"I'd like a paining." 

Peregrine raised her eyebrows "Of what?"

"You decide," Vexus turned her head to look back out the window.

_One Year Later…_

"Morion, sweetie, take that out of your mouth!" 

Vexus jumped to grab a fork out of the child's hand. "No, honey, you use the spoon!" She laughed as the baby instead stuck his hands into the bowl of potatoes. She turned her attention to the girl in the other high chair "That's it Mya, atta girl, you've figured it right out!" 

They were eating lunch outside today. The ocean rolled onto the beach, and several gulls flew overhead.

Vexus looked up at the sky and smiled; she had the whole day to herself. She was still wearing the bathing suit from her morning swim and her skin held a healthy tan glow. Morion knocked over his cup but she was faster. A flick of the wand she always kept on hand and the cup was righted and the juice back where it belonged. 

Both children laughed as she made several large bubbles float out of the wand. 

Half and hour later both of them were fast asleep in their cribs and Vexus was sitting out on the veranda scribbling away in a notebook. She reached up to push her bangs out of her eyes. The long hair was gone, replaced by a short boys cut and the sun had lightened it to a golden-red color. When she cut her hair off she had sent it to Severus. She knew that it was hard to find hair that long and the potions suppliers always wanted ten times more than it was worth. She wrote him a note explaining that he should make whatever use of it he could, and she wouldn't even charge him for it. 

There had been no response.

She stopped writing while thinking about that and shook her head before starting again. She had to get this volume finished. The publisher was getting antsy and she knew that if she delayed it any longer her agent would insist on coming to visit until she was done. 

The sound of a truck made her look up. 'Who the hell is that?' 

She could've sworn there were no appointments today; she squinted into the glare from the car's windshield. A tall figure was approaching carrying a wrapped package. A very large wrapped package. 

"Hello! Can I help you?" she called out.

"Yeah, if you're Ms. Kline. Are you?" it was a deliveryman. He looked tired and she hopped down the steps to meet him.

"That's me, do I need to sign or something?" 

He grinned "Nope just a tap of you wand here and we'll be set." 

"Magical delivery…wonder what it is.' She mused as she ran back to get her wand. A tap and the package was hers. She used a levitating charm to get the thing back into the house. 

 She pulled the heavy brown paper off and inhaled sharply. It took Vexus a moment to collect herself and open the small note that had fallen to the floor as she pulled away the paper. She opened the note and read:

_Dear Vexus,_

_Finally! I hope that you like this, you **DID** tell me to decide what to paint after all. It took some doing (and a little artistic license) but I was very happy with how it turned out _

_We miss you so much and hope that you're doing well. I had a good laugh at everyone trying to make the pictures of the children that you sent to us move. It was rather entertaining. _

_Please consider my invitation again; I'd love for you to see the old place back home. Wales is beautiful in the summer! I think that the children would get a kick out of Cullain too (he's harmless I swear!) _

Professor Lupin sends his best, as do Minerva and Poppy. Ron and Harry asked if you could send them a copy of the next book and Hermione wants one with the optional study guide. 

_I guess that's all. Write back and let me know what you think of this. _

_Much Love,_

_Peregrine_

Vexus stepped back to sit on the little footstool in the living room. She propped her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hand. She sat that way for a long time looking at the painting. 

  
From the canvas the people smiled back at her. They were all standing in front of the castle doors. Harry, Ron and Hermione on the front row, arms around each other's shoulders; next to them Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hooch. On the second row stood Professor Lupin, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Trelawney and Hagrid (who looked even bigger standing next to the bunch of them.)

On one side she saw Severus, who wasn't waving or smiling. Vexus laughed at his expression and the figure in the painting scowled at her. 

On the other side of group were Morion, Nikkor, and Rotorus Wulf, flanked by Peregrine herself. They were all smiling and waving.


	20. Epilogue-The Answer

~ Epilogue – The Answer ~

"Kids, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Mom!"

"Sure Mom."

Vexus finished adjusting her own robes and left her bedroom. She made her way down the hall making sure that everything was off and locked up. When she finally got to the front room the boy and girl were coming down the stairs. 

"Morion, if you're not going to comb that hair at least pull it back, ok?" she turned to the girl "Excellent Mya, you sure do look nice in those robes." 

The girl blushed and let her mother hug her, again. 

"Mom, it's not like you're not going with us. Geez, you act like you're never going to see us again!"

Vexus laughed,  "You're right, but you won't be able to call me Mom. You'll have to address me as" she cleared her throat and assumed a proper air "Professor Vexus."

Mya giggled and Vexus went to fetch Morion. 

Many hours later they were herded into the boats with the other first years and Vexus stood on the bank watching them glide away over the darkness of the lake. With a sigh she turned to the carriage and clambered inside. 

She was deposited at the school doors and quickly made her way inside to the Great Hall.

"Hello, Vexus!" smiled Madam Hooch.

She smiled back "Who's good for Quidditch this year?"

"Well Slytherin was quite good last year, but it could be any of them!" 

Vexus went along the staff table greeting all the teachers in turn. When she got to Peregrine she grabbed the other in a hug. 

"It's so good to see you Peregrine! How's Remus?"

Wulf flushed red and grinned, "He's stuck in London on Ministry Business, but he'll be coming to visit at Christmas." 

Vexus smiled and considered Peregrine. She and Remus had only been married for a year but the newness of it all still hung around them. It was so sweet and really they'd been a perfect pair. Vexus passed by the Headmaster's chair and leaned down to hug Dumbledore.

"Thank you again, I'm sure Severus pitched a fit about it."

Albus' eyes twinkled "You may be surprised to know that he didn't. He was the one who recommended you for the job."

Vexus looked surprised "Really, Albus? He did?"

Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses at her "The events of the past eleven years have mellowed him quite a bit."

Vexus merely raised her eyebrows and mumbled another thank you. She continued down the line of teachers until she reached the one she was most nervous about. 'Suck it up. You're a grown-up. A successful writer and professor. He can't intimidate you if you don't let him.' she thought these things as Severus stood up.

"Professor Snape."

"Professor Vexus." 

The formality of it was comical and Vexus could feel the rest of the staff watching them. So she quickly stepped around him to sit down in her seat. He followed suit and they sat in awkward silence for a moment before he turned to her. 

"I'm still used to you sitting on my other side."

She smiled slightly "Yes, it's odd sitting here instead of there" She said pointing from her chair to his own.

The doors of the hall opened, stopping any further conversation, and they watched the crowd of first-years being led in. Vexus saw that Morion's hair was hanging down in his face again. She sighed and Severus looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Morion. His hair is forever in his face but he won't let me cut it. I try to get him to keep it pulled back at least, but he won't even do that."

Snape smirked "I don't like to pull mine back. Why would he?"

Vexus sneered at him and returned her attention to the students. 

The sorting hat had just finished it's song and Professor McGonagall was calling the first-years forward to be sorted.

Snape scanned the group and it only took a moment to locate the children. 'My children.' he corrected himself. 'I wonder if they even remember me?'

He had visited occasionally but it had been at least a year since he'd seen them.

"Snape, Morion!" Called out professor McGonagall.

The boy approached the stood and glanced at his mother. Vexus smiled encouragingly and nodded.

He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. Vexus leaned over to whisper, "Severus, I wonder which house it'll be."

Severus was wondering the same thing "I'm sure it'll be Slytherin."

Sure enough the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" Morion jumped up and ran to his house table. 

"Snape, Mya!" 

The hat took much less time with her before calling out again "SLYTHERIN!"

At the staff table Vexus grinned at them before turning to Severus, "Good Luck! They're both holy terrors." 

Once all the new students had been sorted Professor Dumbledore stood to address the hall. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! I trust that you all had an excellent summer and are ready to start learning. I have two announcements to make before the feast begins. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I am sure all of the returning students know him, Professor Snape."

Snape stood up looked around the hall; he quickly sat back down.

"Ah yes, Professor Snape." Dumbledore continued "Now, since we were suddenly lacking a Potions Professor, we have hired a new one: Professor Vexus"

She stood up and grinned. From the Slytherin table she could hear Morion whistle.

After she sat back down Dumbledore called out "Let our feast begin!" A clap of his hands and the tables where laden with food. 

Vexus had finished eating and was looking up and down the tables. She stopped her eyes flicked over a head full of bright red hair at the Gryffindor table. She nudged Snape with her elbow, "Severus, is that ANOTHER Weasley?" 

He looked to the student in question "Yes, Percy Weasley's child." 

Vexus snickered "Good Lord, another one."

She picked up her goblet and took a sip; Severus chose that moment to speak again.

"I hear you've changed the course books." it was said in that deadly silk tone of his. Vexus sat the goblet down and looked at him.

"Yes I did. I felt that some more, shall we say, up to date, texts were in order for the first-years. And the seventh-years. Why do you ask?"

"I just think that it's funny, you write a book on potions and suddenly you know enough to change around a school curriculum."

She narrowed her eyes at him "Severus Snape, it wasn't one book, it was eight and yes, I am changing the curriculum, it's my class now." she went for the soft spot "I'm sure that you aren't keeping Remus Lupin's curriculum, or are you?"

He spat angrily and stood up "Good Night Professor."

Vexus sat and steamed for a moment. 'I knew he was going to act like an ass!' she thought angrily. 

'I don't know why I agreed to this.' She was fuming mad and decided to go to her chambers. The students were being led out and she waved to the twins as she stood and left the hall. 

Her chambers were down in the dungeons proper now and she pulled the robes tighter around her body. 'It's so cold down here!' she rounded a corner and came to the door of her chambers. She pushed it open and went in.

It was pitch-black inside so she pulled out her wand, before she could speak the spell she heard another voice say it and the torches around the room flamed into life. 

"Severus!" She gaped at him "What are you doing here!"

He was sitting in an armchair by the fire. Her rooms were decorated better this time around and she had a set of matching chairs brought from her home.

"I need to talk to you." he indicated that she should sit down in the chair opposite his. "I know that this is all wrong. It's not right by either of us or by the children." he drew a deep breath; Vexus sat quietly and let him talk.

"I was so angry with you when you didn't tell me about them. You had been spending less and less time with me and I was sure that you'd changed you mind about, er, us. Then I saw you and Remus talking and I knew that you were with him.

"I didn't know what to do. I hadn't ever been in that type of, ah, relationship before and I panicked"

Vexus crossed her hands in her lap and studied his face. "Severus, you don't need to do this. I know why you acted the way you did."

"No, you don't" he cut her off "I have been thinking about this a lot since I saw you last. I realize now the mistake I made."

This time Vexus put up her hands to stop him "I was at fault as much as you were. I was wrong from the start. I should've told you. I knew that I was doing the wrong thing when I backed off from you. I've always thought that you should know how sorry I am for that." She leaned her head back against the chair, "I want to hate you, but I just can't do it. And seeing Morion every day." she shook her head and laughed sharply "He's the spitting image of you Severus. Except for that nose, but he hasn't had his broken. Yet."

Snape curled his lips up in a smile "I'll have to keep an eye on him this year." 

Vexus smirked "No, you need to keep your eye on Mya. She's a slick one, sweet as sugar, but don't you dare get on her bad side. You'll never get back around."

Snape considered Vexus for a moment. She stood up, went to the wardrobe and began pulling out her robes for the following day. Snape stood up and went to stand behind her.

Vexus shivered at his breath on her neck. 

He spoke softly "Vexus, I do love you. I didn't understand it for a very long time. We've wasted so many years and I'm willing to change things if you are."

She hung her head down and mumbled something that he couldn't make out. "What?"

She turned around to face him "I said, I'd be willing." 

They both seemed to be holding their breath, trying to decide what to do. 

Finally Severus took the initiative and leaned down. He kissed her and felt her return it. 

Vexus slid her arms around his waist and felt him pull her closer.

The kiss intensified to the point where when they separated they were both flushed.

"Did that hurt?" she asked jokingly.

"No," he said wrapping his arms around her again "I have a feeling it's not going to hurt anymore. For either of us."


End file.
